Vegeta fights Frieza in Basket world, A Love Story
by wind scarlett
Summary: Another school basket fic with Vegeta-centric type. It was how Vegeta faced his long awaits rival Frieza, got the girl, and lived happily ever after.
1. Their first encounter

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama

Author's note: Feel free to give me reviews everyone… I'm still learning how to use this stuff! ^_^

Thanks to pallyndrome and mirai vegeta for your reviews and suggestions too.

* * *

**Part 1 Their First Encounter**

The night was young and cloudy. Between thick clouds and skyscraper buildings Bulma could see the moon beamed pale. She was looking for Yamucha again this night with her motor. Yamucha had been absent 3 times in a row and that really made her worried.

She had searched Yamucha everywhere except the street basket hoops near Plaza junction. Yamucha had used to spend his time there with his bloody gangster friends and rotten men. Actually Bulma was afraid to go there, but she knew she had no choice. After she had turned her motor into capsule, Bulma walked slowly to the hoop nearby.

There was only a short boy played basketball there. He was quite good player actually. Bulma really detested because Yamucha was still nowhere, so she decided to go home.

All of the sudden Bulma saw a gang of rotten men had enjoyed their drinks and drugs in the corner of the street. Bulma knew she was in real danger if they had noticed her. _Oh, damned. I was too young and beautiful to be a gang victim. I must get out of here fast!_

Bulma pretended not to be afraid but her legs were weaken and trembling. Their eyes were red and filled with passion. She turned back quickly but the gang followed her closely behind. She closed her eyes and continued walked along. There are about 7 men or more.

All of the sudden, one of the men grabbed her arm. Bulma gasped in horror.

"Hey love… why you rush in? C'mon, play with us will you!"

"Yeah, right…" the other laughed and started circling Bulma. They stared insolently at her breast.

_Darn! How if they want to rape me? Me, being rape by 8 dirty drunkard men?_

"I'll give you guys enough money if you let my arm free," said Bulma shakily.

"Hehehe… I guess we had enough money darling. We just need to get laid," said the one who held Bulma's arm. His hand cupped one of her breast and Bulma tried to fight him back. She also screamed as loud as she could.

"Bastard! Help me!"

The man in black jacket quickly covered her mouth with his hand. Bulma was so terrified because of the terror and the man's dirty hand was on her mouth. The black jacket one warned her and pulled out a knife.

"None will help you love. This is our territory and if you try to scream again…. I don't want to hurt beautiful face of yours."

Bulma stayed quiet and closed her eyes while they touched her silky skin. She sensed that they ripped her trousers.

_Oh, what could be worse than this?_

They were about to stripped her panty down when someone came closer and attacked them with a stick. Bulma could not believe that someone helped her. _What kind of idiot that can risk his life to save me? Oh, okay! What kind of hero is he? Hey, it is a he, right?_

She jerked away of them and ran to the corner.

Even though there wasn't enough light that night, Bulma noticed that the boy who she had seen before was the one who was helping her. He was short yet very strong. The boy threw his stick extremely hard. He had ruthless attacks and didn't allow the gang to fight back. He was so fast. He even became faster without his stick. He jumped and smacked their faces in extra power.

"Take this you little asshole!"

"Weaklings…."

However the gang tried their best and fights him back. The boy hands were blooded. So did his face. He was wounded but he didn't stop.

Bulma tried to help the boy. She couldn't let him die because of her. She found a basket and launched it to the gang. That didn't work out. Bulma yelled and stepped back, watching them in fright. She only hoped the boy would be okay.

Finally, the gang were hardly injured and disappeared. Bulma doubted her eyes. _A boy alone could win against 8 men? Wow, he must be super…_

"Thank you…" Bulma smiled. The boy was great, she impressed. Bulma was wrong about the boy. He wasn't a boy. He was a guy. His height tricked her eyes. His face remained her of wild animal. He was stern and cold, yet looked so cute anyways.

"Stupid weaklings…" he whipped the blood on his body. There was lots of blood on his clothes.

"Are you okay?" Bulma worried because she was the first one who put them in danger.

"This is not my blood. It's theirs," he tried to catch his breath.

"Hold on… your lips are bleeding and I'm quite sure it's your blood."

"Well…."

"Hold on, don't go will you? I bring a band-aid somewhere…" Bulma was searching band-aid in her pocket when the guy grabbed her harshly and planted a kiss on her mouth.

"What…."

Bulma was so angry but she couldn't get him released her. She felt a little bit of salty blood inside her mouth. After a while the guy let her off.

"Quite good band-aid, your mouth," then he withdrew and gone in the corner of the street.

Bulma was stunned for seconds because she was in extreme shock. She touched her lips firmly. There was blood stain left on her mouth. Bulma was so embarrassed because her first kiss was stolen by a stranger. He directly stared at her for a moment and left her.

"Why you….. Blast you asshole!" Bulma yelled when she saw the guy was back and hopped into a car, holding a basketball ball in his arm. The guy threw her a wicked smile when he noted her and went away in his car.

"Fuck off! I don't want to meet you in my whole life!" Bulma screamed as loud as she could. Then, she realized she was still in dangerous place. Bulma quickly rode her motor and headed straight to her house.

The road was so empty so Bulma decided to go faster. She hardly imagined what had happened to her that night. That had been a crazy night.

Bulma arrived at home and walked quietly to her room. She heard her parents are talking with someone. Her parents might be busy and didn't notice her entrance. They were always busy in her life.

Bulma's father was a very famous scientist and businessman. He and his wife always traveled all around the world and left their daughter behind. However, they always spoiled Bulma and gave what she wanted.

Bulma smiled and took off her clothes. While she lay on the bed, the scene flashed again. He had stared right through her eyes. His bold eyes seemed so lonely and made her heart ache. And that kiss…. _First kiss should be sweet or romantic! Even Yamucha hadn't kissed me yet! Well, not yet… But? It's over Bulma. You wouldn't see him anymore, so forget anything about him._

Bulma decided to forget the guy. However it was so hard she hardly slept that night.

The guy's face and his crazy kiss kept popping out from her memory.

She woke up late and rushed to school. West School Senior High was quite far from her house. It was the best school in West City and quite famous for its basket achievement.

It was about an hour trip by motorcycle. Bulma even skipped having breakfast together with her parents. _I have no time! Master Roshi could aks me doing something stupid if I came late!_

When Bulma arrived at the school, the bell had rung for the 7th times. _Damn! I was late!_

"Morning Bulma! Are you also late?" Goku smiled beside her. He was a young cheerful guy in his fifteen. "Hey! You look so healthy today! You obviously have good news haven't you?"

Bulma rolled her eyes toward Goku, "It's obvious you are so blind today Goku! Can't you see the dark circle under my eyes?"

"You look so happy though… Don't be angry Bulma or you'll get your wrinkles sooner!" Goku giggled and ran away to his class. He turned back a while and waved her good bye.

Bulma came before the teacher entered the class. She smiled because that meant there was no punishment for her. She sat quickly and put her bag down. Launch whispered to her that there would be a new classmate.

"Is it true? Come on…" said Bulma lazily. She was sleepy, and hungry.

"Yeah, it's for real. Wait and see."

Frankly, Bulma didn't care about it. She glanced to the corner of the class.

Yamucha's seat was still empty.

"I hope a boy. Tien always ignores me so I always want a boy," Launch continued her news.

Bulma was wondering where was Yamucha when she heard her blonde classmate whispered again, "See? I knew it's a boy. Oh, shit… He is so short… Darn… he's not my type."

Bulma couldn't find any word when she saw her new classmate. He stood there, beside Mr. Roshi. He was the guy who stole her first kiss. His body was still bruised in many different places and his lips were swollen. It's his fault, said Bulma to herself, not mine.

He noted Bulma was sitting in the 5th row. "Pleased to meet you guys, my name is Vegeta. Just moved from Saiba City," Vegeta smiled directly to Bulma.

Bulma hardly believed her sight and rubbed her eyes several times. _I'm still dreaming. I have a nightmare!_

"Vegeta, have a seat and once again welcome to our school," said Mr. Roshi to Vegeta. Vegeta walked toward Bulma and sat behind her.

"I picked this seat sir," said Vegeta politely.

Bulma couldn't believe that she was in the same class with that guy. Moreover, why should he sit behind her? It felt so intimidated. She was thinking deeply about her fate. _Relax, Bulma. Shit happens sometimes…_

Vegeta kicked her seat hard as he sat on his chair. "Well, well, tell me, isn't our bond quite interesting?"

* * *

Note: okay, that's the beginning…. Review please! ^_^


	2. Vegeta is the problem

Author's note: I always like Goku cheerfulness and I always think that he could be nice to be paired with gloomy yet interesting Vegeta.

Disclaimer : Akira Toriyama

* * *

**Part 2 Vegeta is the Problem**

Bulma cursed herself realizing that she should take Vegeta around the school after class. She was the leader of the class and Mr. Roshi gave her instruction to do that, for the third time.

"Yeah, I'll do that sir," Bulma answered calmly. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Why should I do that? Next time if the old pervert Roshi asked me to be class leader I would throw him to that fucking trash bin! _

Bulma really cursed her fate for hours.

"No need to take me around. I'm not a kid and this school is not a zoo," Vegeta said bluntly behind her. His expression was dark.

"Hey, mister, I'll take you around and explain the school rules. It's a must." Bulma answered and slightly stared at him. In this position Vegeta's bruises were clear. His lips were swollen.

"What are you looking at, huh?" Vegeta yelled at her and continued reading his book. "Move away of me, sucker."

Bulma couldn't tell what kind of book was that. It seemed to be a biography or else. That man with that moustache looked familiar somehow.

The time passed and the bell rang. In the end of the class Vegeta stood beside Bulma. Mr. Roshi also warned him to follow Bulma after the class. He had got no option.

Bulma laughed because she was taller than him. That laugh really made Vegeta irritated.

"Bitch, you are laughing at me, aren't you?"

"What? Uhm, it isn't my fault that you appear to be shorter than me."

"Why you? Ughh…." Vegeta clinched his teeth. He really hated anything connected with his height.

Bulma smiled and considered that this would be fun after all. She showed Vegeta the school, the activities, and the rules. Vegeta seemed to be ignorant and didn't response to her explanation at all.

"Listen me buster, do you get it?"

"I'm not an idiot. This is just the same kind school with my last one."

"Why do you move here then, if they are the same?"

"Why don't you just shut your fucking mouth up? None of your business."

"Geezee….. I just try to be polite and you try to be a pain in my ass?"

Vegeta lost his patience and were about to leave when he saw someone that he knew walking toward him. He couldn't be wrong about his driver's son. He had to be Kakarotto.

Goku waved toward Bulma and showed his cherry smile, "Hi Bulma! Woo, wait a minute, I think I've seen you before…."

Goku tried to remember who the guy in front of him was, but he failed. He smiled shyly, "Yeah, I give up. Who are you anyway?"

"Kakarotto, world is so small, meeting you here."

Goku still couldn't remember him. "Huh? Kakarotto?"

"Cannot remember me, huh? Well, it had been ten years. No wonder you hardly remember it."

"That prideful voice… and flaming hair…. I remember now! You must be Vegeta, right? Hey, why do you appear to be smaller than before?"

"What? You… Ughh…," Vegeta's face was blushed with rage. That's enough people mocked him for his height. He had to leave.

"Come on, guys! How do you know him Goku?" Bulma hold Vegeta's hand. Vegeta tried to let it go but Bulma held it with all her might. Vegeta gave up and didn't leave them.

"Of course I know him! I always played basketball with him when I visited my dad. Tell me, did you move here, ye Vegeta?"

"Don't address me like that. I don't make friend with my driver's son. How pathetic…"

"My father didn't work for your family again, you know."

"Of course silly, he died."

"By the way, what happened with your body? Did you fight a gang?"

"My body isn't your business."

Bulma stayed calm and paid attention toward their chit-chat carefully. It was clear now why did Vegeta always act like an asshole. He was a kind of snob. He came from very rich family. He always seemed arrogant and showed his rough manner toward other students because he thought that they were lower than him. Moreover, it also explained the latest car that Vegeta usually rode on.

"So Vegeta, still playing basketball huh?"

"Why do you ask? Of course I'm playing dammit."

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Goku just tried to be nice…"

"I don't think I like Kakarotto being nice to me."

"What the hell you called him Kakarotto? It was a very odd name for our best basketball player in this school."

"I called him Kakarotto because it _is _his name. The best player hmm? Let's find out now," Vegeta smiled curtly, "where is your basketball hall?"

"Come on Vegeta, you are not so well. If we have a match, it wouldn't be fair for you."

"Do you dare or else?"

"Fine…,. As you wish."

"Don't hold back your ability, bastard. I'm in my best condition."

"Hmm, let's play."

Bulma accompanied them to the basketball hall. West School Basket hall was dominated by bronze color. It was a big hall since the last restoration had done 7 years ago due to the school's victory for 5 years a row in Budobasket Championship.

There are many members of basketball team including their captain, Piccolo, practiced basket ball in the hall. Piccolo was a big green guy with bald head. He was in his third grade.

Actually Bulma couldn't believe Vegeta's ability. She doubted a short guy like him could play basketball well.

"Captain, I asked your permission to have one on one basketball game with my childhood friends, Vegeta," Goku smiled and nodded when Piccolo gave his permission. Goku quickly changed into his regular basketball uniform, dominated with school color, bronze.

Vegeta opened his vest and he was ready for the match.

"Come on Vegeta, 10 minutes only between you and me."

"Too bad there are only several audiences here, but that's okay. Show me your best move Kakarotto!"

Goku smiled and started dribbling the ball. He used an old trick and tried double scratch, but Vegeta was faster than him. Vegeta cut the ball and mocked him.

"Gee, I don't know you're so slow…"

"Oh, yeah? I'll show you some move Vegeta!" Goku used his instant transmission and blocked Vegeta's move. Goku had the ball and scored first with his Kame-Hame-Haa dunk. It was so powerful and strong dunk.

The other players stopped exercising and watched their game. They were wondering who bravely fought Goku one on one.

Vegeta smiled and whipped his sweats," well done, buster. It's my turn!"

Vegeta moved very fast. Goku thought Vegeta would move forward, but he was wrong. Vegeta acted as if he was about to shoot but he jumped behind three points line and scored a shoot, "what do you think about my final flash?"

The ball was perfectly thrown into the ring. Bulma amazed and started changing her opinion about Vegeta. She realized how wonderful Vegeta's eyes sparked when she saw him played. He was a really basket ball player.

"Three points shoot, eh? You're great. Having that bruises and still moved that fast. Well I'll show you some…" Goku stole the ball again using his instant transmission and left Vegeta behind. He threw the ball into the air and the light blinded Vegeta. Vegeta couldn't see where was the ball and Goku scored another score.

"I called it sun flash attack," explained Goku.

Tien watched the game and laughed, "That boy used my attack."

Vegeta moved forward and tried to steal the ball with zigzag move. He did and he dribbled the ball in intense way. Everyone hardly saw the ball and Vegeta jumped really high. He scored a dunk with his technique. Vegeta smiled, "I called it big bang attack."

Vegeta knew that he was leading the score. He tried to keep the ball with him. That was a great mistake because he became hardly concentrated with the ball itself. His body was not in best condition for that move. While Vegeta lowered his awareness, Goku used his instant transmission and had the ball. He again used his Kame-Hame-Haa again and scored.

Vegeta was so angry and tried to steal the ball. He had to score or he would be failed. There was little time left.

"Fuck you!" He cursed Goku.

"Try to take the ball eh? Come and get me!"

After 18 seconds of running and cunning, Vegeta finally tricked Goku and got the ball. He used his final flash. He threw the ball as fast as he could.

"In, you darn ball!"

The ball actually was in, but the time was out. It didn't count.

As the result, Vegeta was lost 5-6 to Goku.

"It was fun, Vegeta! I'm happy I could play with you again."

"Dammit, I lose to a total joke like you. Well, next time I'll never fail again," Vegeta moved away.

"You're not failing. You had that bruises so it was kind unfair game Vegeta. I'm waiting our rematch, okay!" said Goku happily. He smiled when Chichi gave him towel to lash his sweat, "thanks Chichi."

The cute girl called Chichi blushed.

"Hey, you funny hair, you're so great," said Krilin, a senior in 3rd grade.

"Join us," said Chiaotzu, a senior in his 3rd grade when Vegeta passed him.

Vegeta ignored everyone's attention and passed through the hall. Bulma saw him and throw a towel, "nice game, Vegeta. I don't know you're so great."

"I failed to beat Kakarotto, moron. Is that what you call nice game?" he took the towel and left.

Bulma didn't know how to response him. Goku came toward her. Bulma smiled to Goku, "nice game. Vegeta's just being childish, that's all."

"I knew it."

"Tell me Goku, why he called you Kakarotto?"

"It is kind of an odd story. My late grandfather once changed my name for better luck. My family will never last if I continue using that 'Kakarotto' name. It is not problem for me… However Vegeta likes that name because it is similar with his. He refused to call me Goku for years up until now."

"Kind a joke… Vegeta and Kakarotto? You mean vegetable and carrot thing? Tee hee… He is funny, right?" Bulma laughed, "But he seems real harsh these days."

"Well, he didn't use to be that rude. I'm not clear what had happened to him but he used to be not that cold. Maybe he changed since his parents had died 10 years ago."

"Is he an orphan?"

"Yeah that's right…. Similar with me! Ups! Gotta go for basketball regular practice. See you Bulma!"

Bulma questioned herself what had happened to Vegeta and felt pity on him. She should be patient toward that guy. She waved Goku goodbye and wanted to go home soon. She had to do her new experiment about guardian robot. That was enough that she had been almost raped by stranger, so she had to create self protection.

She rode her motor toward her house. Her mother might have made her a glass of strawberry juice for her. Bulma smiled and added some speed on her ride.

The Briefs was having dinner when Bulma came to the dining room. She had spent time in her own laboratory before, as usual. Bulma mostly spent her times there. She invented some new technology to beautify herself.

Their dining room was big and filled with pink tools. Her mother was crazy about pink stuffs and creamy things. So, she decorated it that way. None could say no to her beloved mother.

Bulma smelled a new baked strawberry cake and she asked her mother where the cake was.

"Oh, dear… I gave it to our new family member," her mother smiled. She still looked stunning in her late forties.

"Who is our new family member? Are you pregnant mom?" Bulma laughed and her father even laughed harder hearing her joke. Mr. Briefs liked jokes very much. As a wise man at 60s, he appreciated jokes more than anyone in the Capsule Corp.

"A cake in my room?"

Bulma jolted when she heard Vegeta's voice behind her. Vegeta stood and holding a massive cake in his hand. The cake was tremendous and luxurious. At some point he was similar with cute dwarf from fairy tales. He just missed the green uniform. Vegeta put the cake on the table.

"I love it, Mrs. Briefs. I just cannot eat this by myself. Would you mind if I share it with all of you?"

"Sure honey," Mrs. Briefs answered him.

Hearing Vegeta spoke in such appropriate way was too much for Bulma's ears. She was going to faint, she thought. Vegeta smiled toward her parents and cut the cake carefully.

_He treated the cake better than he had treated her. That 2 faced bastard… _

"Bulma, Vegeta will stay with us until his 18th birthday. His lawyer, Mr. Nappa is my close friend and he trusted us his precious client," explained Dr. Briefs.

"Why should he pick our house Dad? And why should he stay until that time?"

"It's because, your dear Daddikins is a very grateful and welcoming person. I stay here up to my birthday because at this time I'm not mature enough to control my own legacy, Bulma," explained Vegeta with pleasant mood. He even smiled and shared the cake with heart to her.

After Bulma's parents had left the room, Vegeta smirked, "well, I guess I'll pretend to be a nice guest in your house Bulma. Your parents loved me better that way, right? And never tell anyone that I live here and at last, I would appreciate you if you stay away from me, EVERYWHERE."

Bulma watched him and Vegeta turned back. He faced her with his real icy eyes.

"Do what I say or you'll be sorry."

"Damn, do you think I would do anything you say? Fuck yourself, bastard."

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and left.


	3. Vegeta's nightmares

Author's note: Have a nice reading everyone! Feel free to review me! :D

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama

* * *

**Part 3 Vegeta's Nightmares**

That night Bulma couldn't sleep. Vegeta had stayed for two days in her house. He continued his cold and rough attitude toward everyone, except teachers and her parents. Vegeta also spent most of his time practicing basketball in her family sport hall. That guy was an extreme basketball lover, she concluded in the end.

However, she couldn't manage to act as if there was nothing between Vegeta and her. She didn't know what had happened between them. There was something about him that made her cannot breath.

Bulma watched her ceiling when Vegeta's face flashed again that night. _Come on Bulma, forget about him. If the robot is ready, you can go wherever you want… Why I should care about him? Vegeta can do whatever he wants because it has nothing to do with me. Still thinking about his kiss? Ughh, that idiot must pay!_

Then Bulma heard a very terrible voice. Something happened toward Vegeta, she knew that. The voice had come from his room. Bulma dressed and rushed to his room. Bulma tried to open the door and she found that Vegeta unlocked it. She entered his room.

Vegeta was still asleep, but he continued whispering in horrible voices. Bulma had heard these kinds of voices before. They were similar with howl of throbbing animal or hysterical sobbing in her videos. His body was wet with sweats. His face was pale. Bulma tried to wake him up to stop his pain.

"Hey…. Vegeta? Are you okay? Answer me you bastard!"

"Hmm?"

Vegeta opened his eyes abruptly and he hurried to his bathroom. He vomited several times. After a while he walked toward his bed. He was very infuriated finding Bulma still stayed in his room.

"Get out you bitch…. You had nothing to do in here," he ordered Bulma in deep aching voice.

"What happened to you? You made me worry you know…. Screaming like that…"

"It was just a fucking nightmare! Now please get out will you? I'm not in my mood."

"It didn't come out as 'just fucking nightmare' to me. Come on, I'm here and I would like to help you, Vegeta," Bulma whispered to him.

"You like to experience danger, huh?"

"Just answer me. I'll help you."

"Fine, help me with this…"

Unexpectedly, Vegeta carried her and dropped her into his bed. Bulma could sense his shivered body. She let Vegeta wrapped his body to her.

"Vegeta…." _Oh, my… He might be troubled by something… _

"You smell like sweet candy," Vegeta held her tight, "a girl like you, come into a guy's room like me at night… Don't you afraid of what I could do to you?"

"I believe that you really need me for another reason."

Vegeta smiled, "just because I had saved you it didn't mean that I don't want do what they had desired before to a girl like you, you moron." Vegeta reminded Bulma about the attack in chapter 1. "Now leave me or I will need you for my other reason."

"A girl like me? A girl like…. What? Answer me Vegeta…."

This time Vegeta's fingers traced Bulma's body with passion. His hands held her arm and he rolled slightly from her back to her top. "An attractive, seducing hot girl…"

He traced her face with his finger, "with creamy eyes and sweet smell. Darn, I would love eating you alive…."

With a sudden movement Vegeta grabbed her body rudely and just hurled her out of his room. This time he locked the door. Vegeta breathed heavily to control himself. _That girl… she was so damn crazy. Did she hear what I've done? Shit… How come those dreams suddenly appear again? Father, mother, Bardock… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry…_

Vegeta finally slept once more. It was unfortunately for him because he had dreamed one of his regular nightmares.

_He was in the car with his father, mother, and Bardock, his driver. He had planned to have a trip with them to visit a new opening garden in Satan city. Halfway the road, Vegeta wanted to pee and he did it in under the big tree nearby. He heard a big blow from the car. Everyone was bleeding and he wanted to save them. He actually almost saved them, but he ran away instead. He killed them… _

Vegeta woke up and panicked. He really terrified. He sobbed in aching voice. He couldn't manage himself to endure the pain. All these years he had accused himself for his cowardice at that time. He was a coward, he told himself, especially toward anything related to Mr. Cola and his son Frieza. Those painful years under their control…

He remembered those horrible commands just like it happened yesterday.

"_Darn you monkey! Hit him hard or I'll hit you harder!"_

"_Remember what I did toward your parents, son? Be nice or I'll kill you… "_

"_What have you done, monkey? Don't look at me with those rebellious eyes!"_

"_Your fucking basketball ability is nonsense compare to mine. Look at me Dad!"_

"_Finished him son! He is a dead corpse!"_

Vegeta reached his old basket ball. It was the last present from his parents. It was his only savior when he had those terrible feelings. Vegeta pressed it strongly into his arms.

In the other hand, Bulma gasped for her courage. However, she couldn't stop thinking about Vegeta. He had something and she wanted to know it.

That afternoon Goku came toward Bulma's class with his fiancée Chichi in the break time. Bulma class was in the second floor in the school building whilst his class in the first floor. Bulma was his senior. He told Vegeta about basketball test for regular team which is held in the next two days. Goku tried to persuade Vegeta to join the team.

"So, I would be happy if you can make for the team, Vegeta. We can play together again."

"It doesn't make sense. Why should I join your team anyway?"

"Don't worry Vegeta. Only _best _players can make for the team," Bulma interrupted.

"Well, I'm the _best_ player here, yet I don't want to play with bunch of morons," Vegeta then continued his reading.

"Does he always act like sore thumb?" Chichi asked. Her cute little face was irritated.

"Yes he does," Bulma answered curtly. "Hey Goku, what kind of lunch was that? It is filled with red sauce all the way?"

Goku showed his lunch box , "Chichi made this for me. It tastes wonderful, Bulma. Gosh, if only I could marry her after our graduation…"

Chichi's face blushed and she tried to hide her smile, "its fine Goku… I'll tell Daddy…"

"You want to marry her so she could cook for you all the time, am I right Goku?" All of the sudden Yamucha showed himself. He looked leaner than before. His skin darkened a bit.

"Wahoo… Yamucha? Where have you been? Bulma wondered anywhere to find you," Goku tried to invert Chichi's attention so she wouldn't be mad. _Chichi would angry if she finds out that Yamucha's right!_

"You spent some time at beach, right Yamucha?"

"I'm so sorry dear… I got to leave because my friend needed my help."

"You can call me, what does cell phone stand for?"

"Come on… Don't be angry. I'm here right? What about taking a walk this evening?"

"Fine, this evening you have to go out with me," Bulma grinned.

"Ops, sorry… I forgot! I have a date… I mean detention this evening. What about tomorrow?"

Vegeta didn't know why on earth he had to hear that silly conversation. He watched Yamucha carefully. He didn't find any charm in that guy. _Fucking bad taste, Bulma_. _He's just ordinary playboy._

Yamucha panicked when Bulma accused him having another girl behind her back. He did actually. But they were just for his fancy not his love. He looked around and found Vegeta tried to focus with his book. It was clear that he was reading 'prince charming and how to rule the world' book.

Bulma felt sick reading the title.

"Hey, who is he? I don't recognize him! Is he a new classmate?" Yamucha pointed at Vegeta. Vegeta showed his lack of intention by walking off toward the door.

"He is a bit cocky you know? Won't you mind telling me who the hell is he Bulma?"

"Vegeta, he's our new classmate. You better leave him alone, Yamucha. He's so annoying."

"Hey Yamucha, captain Piccolo had been looking for you. We also had to join the regular test 2 days again," Goku spoke in his full mouth, "be careful, you could be kicked out if you don't train well."

"No need to worry about it Goku… I spent these times training in the beach. Listen, I met Ichigo Kurosaki and his hotties also, we played basketball sometime…"

"His hotties? You're too much for a boyfriend! That's enough!"

"Oh come on Bulma, I didn't dig them… I just played with them," Yamucha tried to deny Bulma's rage, "You're always be the one in my heart… I love you, dear."

Bulma looked pleased and stopped her anger, "Fine then… After detention you come to my house. YOU HAD TO COME AND EXPLAINED EVERYTHING."

Yamucha pleaded because it was too late at night, "Dr. Brief would be angry if I come above his allowed curfew, darling…"

"I don't care. Come or I'll kick you out of my life," Bulma didn't accept any reasons and Yamucha finally gave up. He knew she always got what she wanted in her life. She was stubborn and all yet she was very sweet. He loved her anyways.

At the middle of the night Bulma had waited for Yamucha in her room. He hadn't come yet. Moreover, the screaming started again. Vegeta's sobbing voice was heard from her room. Bulma knew none would hear his voice except her since they had been placed in the same third floor.

Bulma knocked Vegeta's room. She still heard those voices. She tried to open his door, but it wouldn't work. _Fine, let me show you a trick!_

Bulma took one of her hair accessories in her room and tried again to open Vegeta's door with her spine. The door was opened.

_That's good job, am I smart? _

Bulma watched Vegeta had awakened. He tried to reach his basket ball but he failed. He almost fell beside his bed and Bulma caught him. Vegeta couldn't control himself and embraced her tightly. He really needed her.

"Just a few second," Vegeta whispered in Bulma's ear with his hoarse voice, "I want to be stronger. I can't stay like this… it's such a burden."

"That's fine… Just try to be relaxed," Bulma tried to comfort him. His body still shivered and she couldn't care less. Bulma closed her eyes, absorbing his scent.

Vegeta held her tighten and she sighed. Vegeta felt so soothe having her under his arms. The sweet smell felt like bliss for him.

Out of the blue, Vegeta sensed someone was watching him. Yamucha was watching them from the half opened door.


	4. Fight over Bulma

Author's note: Yeah, the boys are fighting! ^_^

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama

* * *

**Part 4 Fighting Over Bulma**

Yamucha rushed into Vegeta's room. His eyes were burned in flame.

"What are you doing bastard?" Yamucha tried hard to lower his voice. He was very angry but he didn't want to wake the Briefs, "Let your hand off…."

Bulma wanted to explain, but she came out with nothing. She just couldn't do it. _Oh, God…. Why I couldn't move my body?_

Moreover, Vegeta didn't let her free and kept hugging her tight.

Bulma was speechless. She was caught. _I'm the one who came to his room. I let him holding me. And dammit! I'm only wearing a light garment and Vegeta is only wearing his boxer. We were hugging tightly when Yamucha came. NO! We have been hugging tightly when he came! What kind of explanation that I could make? _

"Well, can't you see it idiot? We're amusing ourselves here," said Vegeta in prideful tone, "such a waste, having moron like you as a boyfriend. We all know who's better. "

Yamucha was very annoyed and walked away. He was so angry. Bulma quickly released herself from Vegeta and rushed after Yamucha. She held Yamucha with her hands.

"He doesn't have any relatives, so he stays here."

"Really? But what is he doing with you there? 'Amusing ourselves'…" Yamucha detested her reason. "He… did he made love to you?"

"It doesn't appear to be like that… I just try to comfort him," said Bulma in soft voice, "trust me Yamucha, I just…"

"Do you want me to trust you? I caught you there, holding him tight like glue. That's more than enough for me Bulma."

"I didn't do anything," Bulma cried.

She looked so cute and Yamucha, instead leaving her, tried to kiss her.

He failed. He always failed.

He always had this nervousness when he was near Bulma. Bulma had saved him from his freak on toward girls, but he himself couldn't manage touching Bulma. It had been a curse for him.

"You know how much I love you, dear… I really want to touch you the way a guy wants to touch his girlfriend… I just couldn't do it…."

"It needs time, I know… maybe that's because you want me so much."

"Hey, that's true… If I'm with others I'm fine…"

"Yamucha? What are you trying to say?

"Sweet love, why don't you kiss me? Perhaps I won't be this nervous…"

Bulma lowered Yamucha's face and kissed him. They kissed passionately until Yamucha's nose bleed and he collapsed. Bulma tried to wake him up but Yamucha couldn't be helped.

"Ah, I knew this will happen," Bulma muttered. "Damn, he's collapsed."

Vegeta heard and saw all of the things and he laughed heartily. That bonehead had a freak toward Bulma. If he wanted to take her, it would be a piece of cake.

_Wait a minute, what am I thinking? I have to be stronger than before and having that big-mouthed girl around would waste my time! _

Yamucha woke up nearly in the morning and he found Bulma sleeping beside him. He quickly rushed and jumped from the window. He didn't want to be caught by her parents.

"Damn, my nose is still bleeding," he cursed himself as he landed in Bulma's park. His cell phone was ringing. It was from his another girl. Yamucha smiled and went off.

Vegeta heard Yamucha's loud escape and got out of his room. His body was cold because he had taken a bath before. He found Bulma sleeping on the floor nearby. _That fucking boy had left her sleeping in this way_. _Fine, I'll pay her kindness to me last night._

Vegeta held her in his arms and brought her back to her room. He slipped near the bed and almost dropped her out so he grabbed her. _That shit slippery floor!_

He was dropping Bulma on her bed when the girl opened her eyes. Her eyes were oceanic blue and beautiful. Vegeta held his breath.

Bulma grabbed him tight and cupped Vegeta's face, "look at you… such handsome…"

Then Bulma kissed him ardently. Vegeta couldn't help it since his arms had been wrapped around her. He just allowed her to kiss him because it felt sweet and amazing. After several minutes, Vegeta wanted Bulma to stop. He tried to release her hands but she made something different with her previous kiss. She used her tongue.

Vegeta held his breath, again. _Damned girl, what is she doing to me? What the fuck is she doing? I could loose my mind…._

"Come on, you've got enough from me! Stop it will you?" Vegeta pushed Bulma away of him, "Stop it at once…."

Bulma rubbed her eyes. All of the sudden she slapped Vegeta's face.

"It's hurt damn you!" Vegeta stared her with his cold eyes, "my face is still bruised!"

"It's real? Am I not dreaming?" Bulma moved backward and opened her mouth, couldn't believe her act to Vegeta.

"Dreaming? It's real, you fuck! Why don't you slap your own face to prove that you're not dreaming bitch?" Vegeta walked away from her room.

Bulma's face was red. She was in the real world. She wasn't dreaming. She thought that Vegeta brought and hugged her wasn't reality. In that condition, she really kissed him many times... Bulma closed her eyes in humiliation.

The breakfast felt different. Bulma kept avoiding Vegeta's eyes and tried to stay apart of him. Mr. and Mrs. Briefs decided to take vacation for 2 weeks and leave the two of them there.

"Oh, no! I mean…. I mean you cannot leave Vegeta and me alone!"

"What are you talking about? You are used to be left alone and no worries," said Dr. Briefs calmly, "besides Vegeta, be careful with my daughter, will you? She may give you problems."

"That's would be just fine sir. Have a pleasant journey." Vegeta gave his best smile.

Bulma sneered at him and walked out from the dining room. She really hated Vegeta. _How could he become that polite? He's such a painful asshole!_

Bulma had arrived in the class before Vegeta entered. She put her bag hurriedly and run toward Goku's class. Goku was writing his assignment when she tapped his shoulder. Goku jumped in terror and grinned.

"Man! I thought you were my teacher, Mr. Popo…. What's up Bulma?"

Bulma took Goku to the stair so they could speak alone. The stair was in the corner of the corridor and students seldom used that stair. Besides, the stair was broken.

"Goku, please, could you stay in my house for 2 weeks? I'll buy you some finest food you want, okay?" Bulma pleaded and Goku looked confused.

"Why should I? Chichi can kill me if she knows this… If she knows that you're in love with me," Goku's face was red.

"Darn you moron! Why would I fall in love with you?" Bulma's face was reddening.

"So? I thought you ask me to live together with you."

"Actually all these days Vegeta has lived in my house. My parents left this morning. So I'm afraid if we are just two in the house…."

"Oh, I see….You want me to be your cover so Yamucha doesn't get jealous, right? Why don't you ask Yamucha instead of me?" Goku insisted and smiled wickedly.

"Come on, my parents would be angry if I asked my boyfriend live with me, you fool! Do you agree or what? Remember the food Goku, hum?"

"Okay, Bulma…. I'll come…."

"If only I die," Chichi stood behind them, "do you dare Goku?"

"Fine then. I'll be going," Bulma left them quickly. She sensed danger from that girl.

"Goku… how could you? Prove me that you don't like that girl!" Chichi was so angry and punched Goku's face. She tried to leave Goku but grasped her body.

"Listen to me, okay?"

Chichi nodded. She glanced at Goku and tried to listen to him.

Goku tried to give an appropriate explanation but Chichi hardly believed him. Finally Goku took Chichi's hand and led her toward detention room.

The room was blank and empty. He knew none would be there at this moment. Goku put Chichi's hands in his shoulders.

"I only like you," Goku whispered in her ears, "can you believe me?"

"Are you sure? I pushed to in our engagement; I pushed you to eat my food…. And you're hanging around me just because you love to eat," Chichi started to cry. Goku shed her tears and hugged her warmly.

"I like you, Chichi…"

"Liar."

"I do. I like you always."

"Fine, why don't you kiss me?"

Goku touched Chichi's ear with his left fingers and hugged her body with the other hand. "Anything you wish."

Goku kissed her lightly then went deeper and deeper. Then Goku heard someone's coming toward them. He moved away from Chichi and took her into the nearest cupboard.

He hid there with Chichi. Goku took a peep and saw Yamucha entered the room with a blonde girl. Yamucha kissed her neck and touched her everywhere. Goku gasped and tried to calm himself. Chichi was curious with what Goku was watching at. She pushed Goku away and finally saw it. Yamucha was kissing with other girl beside Bulma. She was angry and slammed the cupboard with rage.

"How could you do that? You filthy animal," Chichi left with Goku behind her.

Yamucha amazed realizing that he was caught with other girl. He almost dropped the girl from his body. Launch touched his face with her beautiful fingers, "just ignore those kids… We had better thing to catch up, right honey?" Launch put Yamucha's hand between her thighs and they continued hooking up.

"What is he doing with that silly blonde? If he is my boyfriend I'll crush his head," Chichi still couldn't control her temper, "we should tell Bulma, Goku.…"

"Whoops stop there. I never involve in someone's relationship and I'll never do that. Besides, Bulma knows that Yamucha is a playboy. She sometimes does the same thing… She has dated several guys too," Goku explained to his lovely fiancée.

"But, Goku…," Chichi hardly believed what Goku had said to her.

In the other class, Vegeta watched the girl in front of her. Bulma was so disappointed with Chichi. That girl had ruined her plan. She tried to think another back up plan. Vegeta kicked Bulma's chair, "Hey… What are you up to?"

"None of your business. We have no relationship, remember?"

"Wow… quite a change of heart. You were so passionate in early morning and cold this morning. I wonder what you will be next afternoon," Vegeta gave a smirk toward her.

Bulma wondered where Yamucha was because he hadn't showed up until the first bell rang. Yamucha entered the class with smile on his face. He was so pleased and Bulma considered Yamucha might have forgotten what had happened last night between Vegeta and her.

"Yamucha, do you mind shopping with me this evening?" Bulma asked him lightly. But Yamucha ignored her. He directly stared at Vegeta.

"Vegeta, I know you also play basket. I challenge you a game after class," Yamucha faced Vegeta, "I'll show you who the best man is."

"Why should I take your challenge? I don't want waste my time with a crap like you," Vegeta mocked him.

"Very funny. I'll meet you in the hall or I'll come to your room tonight."

"Just switched your interest did you? I don't want to have fun with boys at night. I prefer your girl."

"Keep boasting Vegeta. Yamucha is so much better player than you," Bulma gave her comment.

"Fine, I'll meet you there. Prepare to loose, weakling."


	5. vegeta and his new club

Author's note**: **At the time I wrote this, I have just finished reading my multiculturalism book. I felt really sorry toward racism and such.

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama

* * *

**Part 5 Vegeta and the Basket Club**

"Tell me, what will you do if I beat him? I just want to make this game worth playing," Vegeta whispered from her back during Mr. Roshi class. He looked quite bored with Mr. Roshi explanation about anatomy of sea birds.

"You're so full of yourself, aren't you?" Bulma was quite irritated when Vegeta mocked Yamucha's skill, "fine… I would do whatever you wish if you won for a week."

"Be prepared to be my slave for a week," Vegeta handed his work to Mr. Roshi. He was satisfied with his score. He sneered at Bulma and sat on his seat. Bulma was still working on the drawing. She really detested that Vegeta was that clever in drawing those damn birds.

In the end of the class, Vegeta followed Yamucha to the hall. Vegeta realized that Yamucha's fans were following them into the hall. Yamucha's fans mocked Vegeta when he was walking through the corridor.

Vegeta really pissed being the core of hatred from girls. He tried to be patient and kept repeating several words in his mind. _Bulma is becoming his slave. Bulma is becoming his slave. Bulma is becoming his slave…_

Many member of the basket ball club noticed Vegeta as he passed the door, including Piccolo. He had an idea for that arrogant player. In fact, he had heard from Goku that Vegeta had refused joining the test tomorrow. It would be a perfect occasion to trap that damn boy into his team.

Yamucha asked Piccolo permission to have one on one game. Piccolo understood the gap between Vegeta and Yamucha. That would be a hard game for Yamucha for that short one was a three point shooter expert.

"Well, I see another match," Piccolo pointed Vegeta, "actually the test of regular player is going to be held tomorrow, but if you could beat Yamucha I'll let you into our regular. Yamucha, don't loose to him okay?"

"Okay captain. Just watch me showing the real basket to that ass," Yamucha laughed and opened his shirt. Many girls screamed and watched Yamucha's perfectly muscled body. He dribbled the ball and tried to score from 20 meters away from ring. He failed. Yamucha threw another ball. It almost missed the ring, but after several loops finally the ball was in.

Vegeta watched Yamucha's action and mocking him. _Shit, he is just a big moron. How could Bulma like this freak? _"Don't waste too much time, moron! How's the game?"

Tien slowly came toward them, "shall be it… the first one got 10 points win the game. There's no time limit. I'll be the judge. Sound's okay for two of you?"

"It's okay to me, Tien," said Yamucha, "are you ready, Vegeta?"

"Ready when you are, big stupid muscled boy."

Tien threw the ball and Yamucha got his first chance. He was about to score, but Vegeta jumped over him and cut his shoot. Vegeta mocked Yamucha before he used his final flash. Yamucha's face was red.

"Darn, you're so stupid. Can't you be clever, half-wits brainy boy?" Vegeta mocked Yamucha again and scored another three points.

Everyone was recognized that Yamucha couldn't win the game. It had been 9 against 0 in only 5 minutes. Vegeta even didn't give Yamucha enough time to show his shoot. Vegeta was too fast and so much better. Bulma was terrified that Vegeta would win. She tried to cheer up Yamucha, but that boy was so nervous and became Vegeta's toy.

The game ended with huge humiliation for Yamucha. He cursed Vegeta and left the hall. His fans followed him and tried to cheer him. However, Yamucha ignored them. Piccolo smiled and asked Vegeta to come to the hall tomorrow.

"Welcome in our team, Vegeta," said the Captain, "Okay boys! Time for running!"

Piccolo ran with half of the team toward the school field.

"Wait a minute… What the hell I'm joining your fuck…" Vegeta was almost finishing his words when Goku covered his mouth with his fingers.

"Crap, be patient with him will you? He's darn terrible person when he is angry."

"It's not your business. I've heard enough rumors about this crazy basket club; I don't want to be part of it."

"Those are just rumors. What are these rumors actually?"

"Goku, I've heard from those silly classmates that there are several weird trainings in basket club. Moreover, that big bald green Piccolo also had some problem with his green…."

All of the sudden, Piccolo was standing behind them. He smiled sardonically and made Vegeta understood that he was in danger if he continued his explanation. Vegeta grinned and tried to smile back to Piccolo.

"See you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

"By the way, Vegeta, those rumors should _always be_ rumors."

"I… I understand."

Vegeta noticed that he was trapped, but he couldn't do anything. He had learned that Piccolo had strong connection with the school executive, Mr. Dende. He won't find any problem in his new school. Then, he remembered something that was really nice for him. Bulma had to be his slave for week. Vegeta smiled and headed Bulma, who was still standing near the hall entrance.

"Let's see. Being my slave, I want you to stay away of me, not enter my room in whatever condition, and stay away of that fucking Yamucha for a week. Is that clear for you?"

"It's okay for me to stay away of you, but why I should stay away of Yamucha?" Bulma disliked Vegeta's order and walked away. Vegeta grabbed her hand hard.

"Ouch, that's hurt bastard. Let me off will you?"

"Obey my rules, slave."

"FINE! Now let me off. You've hurt me."

Bulma knew that she had other option besides following what Vegeta had ordered to her. She really hated him.

"A guy like you perhaps will be fit in hell…"

"What are you saying?"

"You will fit in hell."

"Whatever. I'll better be in it than… Than continue living like this…" Vegeta's face was becoming stern. He threw a glance toward Bulma and disappeared.

Bulma felt a bit guilty.

That night Bulma got a phone call from Yamucha. He was babbling about losing from Vegeta and he decided to stay away from Bulma until he had won from Vegeta.

"Wait a minute, bastard! Why should you do this to me? Do you think I'm a property or something?"

"Bulma, listen… I'm talking about men pride…"

"Go to hell with your pride! How if you never won from that sick asshole?"

"…. I'll hang up the phone, okay? My coins were running out."

"Oh, you boys are crazy! Talking this very serious matter in the phone…"

"I couldn't face you…"

"Fine then silly coward!" Bulma slammed the phone. _How a very pretty and clever girl like her could have been dumped by a phone call? It didn't make sense! That's that bastard Vegeta's fault! _

Then again, Bulma heard a loud scream from Vegeta's room. She took her earphone quickly and rushed to her bed. _Take that you damn bastard. I'll let you suffering painful nightmares tonight!_

Bulma was sleeping when Vegeta entered her room and joined her on bed. He was used to be comforted by her scent and he always wanted to smell it over and over again. That night Bulma had a very strange dream. She was dreaming that Vegeta hugged her closely and she loved that.

That morning Bulma opened her eyes slowly. She felt a hand felt over her face. She grabbed the hand and saw Vegeta was sleeping with her. His face was so peaceful. Bulma traced his face with her fingers.

"I see… You're such a handsome while you're sleeping."

"Do you think so? Thanks," Vegeta opened his eyes and left her room as if that were his room and that were normal for not giving any explanation to Bulma. Bulma screamed and cursed him.

"What were you doing? Do you consider me as your whore or something?"

"Hey, I don't give you too much credit to be my whore. I consider you as my pillow."

Bulma threw him her pillow, "you…. You are too much!"

"Don't talk to me like that. Surely you remember who you are now, my naughty slave?"

Bulma stopped their conversation because she knew Vegeta held the power between them. _Damn. My big mouth… if only I knew he was that good in basket…_

However, Vegeta's happiness didn't last. After school Goku took him toward the hall. It's very obvious that Goku had been ordered to take him by that bald green Namec.

"Huh, that Namec has sent you here, Kakarotto?"

"Sttt, don't said it out loud. Our school had very strict rule toward race discrimination."

"Darn that race discrimination. The Namekian race is definitely lower than ours. Did you remember our history class? They had been our slave since hundreds years ago, until a stupid Namekian called Nelson Mandello had changed it. Damn him."

"Oh, for your sake, Vegeta… Please never talk about it again… We had…"

"We had a club in school, which is built by Mr. Dende and me. It is APG, Apartheid Policy toward Green," explained Piccolo.

Vegeta jolted as if thousand volts had running through his vein, "how could you always act like this? How could you know what I'm speaking about?"

"My ears are very sensitive. It could hear your shitty voice, Vegeta."

Vegeta grumbled while Goku laughed at him. Piccolo gave Vegeta a basket uniform. Vegeta took it with hatred. He got number 15. It was number for beginners. He was an advanced player after all. "What is this? Oh God the color…."

"Wear that uniform today. And I got to tell you this, one more very idiotic words toward Mr. Mandello and I'll send you to hell."

Vegeta nodded and forced a smile upon his face. _Fuck that Namec!

* * *

_

Note: I'm still poor in editing story. How could I be help?

(shudder) I'm not hoping answer like 'time might help'….. Hehehe….


	6. Bulma's kidnapped

Author's note: I'm still reading some Nora Robert's novels now ^_^ Oh God, I'm so lazy editing this…

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama

* * *

**Part 6 Bulma is kidnapped**

That afternoon Vegeta was forced to attend the basket ball club's test in the hall. He really disliked the grey and black uniform; the team members; and certainly Piccolo, the Captain. It hardly said that he hated everything from the basket club. Vegeta wore the uniform with disgusted feeling. He watched the test for another regular player in the team.

Piccolo's capability was great and reminded him Michael Jordan's play. Piccolo showed him amazing air walk. He told the rest of the members to run in the hall while he and Tien gave some test to others.

_Stop it. Don't even think to play with him, Vegeta._

"Why are you standing here all alone, Vegeta? Join us here." Goku held his hand tightly. "Listen, we'll have extra practice tonight in Red Palm Street."

"Hold on…. An extra practice? Are you out of your mind? That bald green insisted me joining his team and now he is planning me extra exercise?" Vegeta really detested and headed out the hall. "It's over, I'm out."

Piccolo laughed, "Come on, Vegeta. Have anyone told you about our school rules? Every student must choose one of the sports as a regular subject; otherwise he or she couldn't pass into higher grade. Do you want to miss the chance?" Piccolo showed him the tiny rule book from his pocket. "You won't dare right? So start running with Goku, now!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and started running with Goku. "Tell me more about that extra burden, Kakarotto. What is that? Besides, as I know Red Palm Street is well known for its street basket hoop. Are you telling me…?"

"Yeah, you're correct! Every Friday and Saturday night we have to play street basket. It's wonderful idea actually. We could progress more and more." Goku was filled with enthusiasm when he explained it. "Besides, we have another uniform as street basket player, Vegeta."

"Hold on, Kakarotto. Another uniform?" Vegeta whipped his sweats. Surely he wouldn't go with another stupid uniform. "How if I miss tonight practice? I think I have another agenda…"

"Don't you ever do it!" Goku's face was filled with horror. "I did once and I had to be a volunteer in Piccolo's political campaign for a whole week. The banner, the screams… that's too much for me."

"See? I've warned you about that rumors and you've done it already." He held Goku's uniform, "this club is such a freaking joke!"

Vegeta gasped when he saw Piccolo stared at him. "Well, I enjoy being in this club, I suppose…"

After several painful hours in the club, Vegeta went to Capsule Corp. His muscles were aching. As the result, he walked really slowly toward his room. He had to go to Red Palm in two hours. He heard Bulma knocking his door and saying that the dinner was ready. Vegeta opened the door and followed her. Bulma had changed her uniform into a gown. As usual, her gown was tight and sexy. Vegeta was following the line of Bulma's gown with his eyes when she turned back and faced him.

"I've heard about the practice. I'll go with you as a company." She headed back toward the kitchen. "By the way, Vegeta, do you like my new gown? I bought it this afternoon."

Vegeta tried to focus with the question. He hardly controlled his eyes. And yes, he also tried to control his passion. _Bulma, that damn girl! What is she wearing? _

"Yes, your gown is good. You look similar with two cents hooker in it."

"How could you say something like that? It is the most expensive gown in the boutique! You definitely have no taste in fashion!" she screamed. "And what do you mean with 'two cents hooker'? I'm not that cheap anyway!" she added sardonically.

"I'm telling you the truth. Wearing that gown is alike saying 'rape me bastard' and you better change it before someone misjudges you as a teenage hooker."

Bulma ignored his comment and sipped her soup. She had prepared chicken soup with bread for them. Thanks to Vegeta, the food tasted sour for her. He completely ruined her appetite. She finally headed to her room and changed into her casual clothes. After dinner they walked outside.

"That's better, Bulma. Come on, show me the hoop." Vegeta invited her into his car. He even opened the door for her. Bulma was impressed by his gentleness. "Don't get me wrong. This is my habit."

"Your habit? How come you have that kind of politeness?" Bulma watched him carefully, waiting an explanation. "It's so not you Vegeta."

Vegeta replied quickly, "I inherited that habit from my father. Well, if you don't mind show me the direction. I'm still new in this territory, remember?"

After half an hour they had arrived in the Red Palm Hoop. The red lamp dominated the hoop. There were many youngsters spent their time playing basket, singing, and dancing there. They shared their interest with others. There was so much fun inside the Red Palm. There were so many differences with the hoops in Saiba City.

Vegeta was happy watching that hoop. _That's enough! I don't want to remember what had happened there! I have new life here!_

Vegeta noticed Piccolo and several team members in the corner of the hoop. There were Goku, Tien, Krilin, and Piccolo. He took Bulma's hand and walked together toward them. Piccolo watched him walking.

"Did I allow you to bring your girlfriend here? We're practicing here, Vegeta," Piccolo said firmly.

Vegeta almost opened his mouth when Piccolo handed him a grey uniform. The green guy asked him to change and he had to obey it. He had no choice after all.

Vegeta understood that his team was popular in Red Palm. Many people cheered them when they officially entered the hoop as a team. That night Piccolo asked him to play street basket three on three. Vegeta had no problem playing street basket. He gathered many points from his three points. He also had several techniques and trick upon his sleeve. It reminded him some memories that he longed to forget.

Frieza and his henchmen, including him, had played street basket for years. They had played only to injure and wound others. Many screams and fights had happened after the game. Frieza loved that color, the color of blood….

"Hey, you look like a junkie with that expression." Goku tapped his shoulder. "I think you know that guy over there? He has been watching you for hours."

Vegeta threw his glance toward the guy. He had some scars upon his face. Actually he looked familiar, but he couldn't recall his name. Vegeta ignored to think about him and asked Bulma to buy him some minerals. The girl refused in the beginning but he successfully ordered her.

"Yes, I know that I'm your slave," she answered with disgust on her face, "wait a minute."

Strangely, Bulma didn't appear even after the practicing had been over. Vegeta didn't see her anywhere. He also noticed that the scar-face guy was nowhere. He sensed something wrong he rushed everywhere. He had to find her. After a while, he found a note under a bottle of mineral near the hoop:

I got your girl, shit. You must pay me. Come alone to West Harbor Hoop in three hours or you'll find your girl as a beautiful corpse.

Vegeta was stunned and awed. All of the sudden he remembered that guy. That guy had been a street player. That guy had insulted Frieza. Frieza had ordered him to crush his face with a rock and left him dying. He had done it. It was about two years ago.

Vegeta left the note and went with his car without saying anything toward his friends. Goku and others remained silent. They had never seen Vegeta acted like that. Vegeta's face was pale. He worried anything bad might happen to Bulma. He couldn't bear it. She had nothing to do with that guy. Quickly he reached his key and slammed the car's door.

Driving through the road, Vegeta headed toward West Harbor Hoop in Saiba City. The air was somehow cold. Vegeta drove the car fast, thinking of Bulma and her safety. He had to save her, no matter what, even if he got killed.


	7. Playing Hero

Author's note: I'm not inspired by Meteor Garden. I'm inspired by Blue Velvet. ^_^

However, I guess it's the most natural thing to hurt someone's beloved for taking revenge. It will hurt him/her twice. No, I've never tried it of course! (panic)

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama

* * *

**Part 7 Playing Hero**

As Vegeta drove on, he tried to relax. He tried to think Bulma was fine and safe with that vengeful guy. _Crap! How could she be fine and safe? I must find her immediately!_

Vegeta screamed out loud because of his lack of awareness. He had dragged Bulma into his personal problem. That guy probably had kidnapped Bulma for she was so innocent and weak. That was his fault. He couldn't protect her.

In West Harbor Hoop Bulma had kicked the Scarface guy for the fourth time. She really pissed off because Scarface, she called him that for not knowing his name, which had kidnapped her was a slow brain. That Scarface had been thinking for sure that she was important for Vegeta. She was certainly not that important for him and she knew it darn well. Why should Vegeta come and risk his life for her?

Moreover, she had been tied and laid for three hours in the hoop. She would catch cold for sure. She really missed her bed. She cursed Vegeta over and over but deeply in her heart she wished he wouldn't come.

"Don't be rude. I'll release you after I kill him."

"You fuck! Vegeta won't come! He isn't my boyfriend anyway!"

"Do you think that I believe you?"

"It's such a cheap trick; you used me to trap Vegeta! Why don't you face him by yourself?"

"If I had had that ability, girl, I would have done it."

"You're such a coward! How could you…." Bulma stopped her yelling because the Scarface's friends were coming toward the hoop. All of them looked bad and had evil plan toward Vegeta. At that point Bulma wished again that Vegeta wouldn't come and rescue her. They intended to kill him for sure.

"The bald guy said that she is his girlfriend. He is coming soon," began Scarface. "What a lucky bastard, that Vegeta, got such a beauty like her."

"I don't see any objection if we play a little game before that bastard come," the one-armed man came toward her. "He cracked my head and cut my left arm, so it's okay if he lends me his girlfriend, right Dodoria?"

"Oh, that would be a bad idea, Zarbon. She was wild and crazy."

"That's great. The wilder she is the better climax I could get."

"Fuck it! We don't have time for that."

Bulma knew from their conversation that the Scarface's name was Dodoria and his one-armed friend was Zarbon. They really loathed Vegeta. The other 4 people were Dodoria friends. They only helped Dodoria and Zarbon to get his revenge upon Vegeta.

"Crap…. By the way, let me finish him Dodoria," asked Zarbon. He licked his sword. "Look, who's coming to mommy?"

Bulma saw Vegeta's car was coming toward them. That damn idiot came alone. She was very frustrated by then. Her situation would be perfect scenario for a cult movie. Vegeta would have been killed, his body would have been torn apart while she would have been left alone after had been raped by those savages.

"I'll give you award for your stupidity Vegeta! Why did you come? Have you gone mad or else?" Bulma yelled at him.

"Just stay there. I'll help you later," Vegeta's voice was harsh and demanding. He looked around the hoop and counted his enemies. "Blast you fuckers! What do you want?"

"You know exactly what we want." said Dodoria blatantly. "Look what you've done to my face and I shall do the same. I want you get killed."

Bulma shivered overhearing Dodoria statement over Vegeta. A guy with such murder intention could do anything to reach his goal. Bulma waited for Vegeta's reaction. Vegeta should be afraid by them.

But, he wasn't afraid.

She could sense there's something different within Vegeta. She couldn't explain it. She just knew it. He wasn't the guy that she used to fight with but he _was_ the same guy that had attacked 8 drunkards two weeks ago.

Vegeta's expression was fierce. He reminded her predator on satellite TV who would kill only for feed its satisfaction. He didn't show any fears at all. He smirked and came toward them.

"Well, prove me. You've brought those fucking blades for slicing onion or what? "He mocked them. Vegeta was slowly surrounded by those men. There were 6 of them and they are armed with variant cutting tools. In the other hand, Vegeta brought nothing in his hands.

Bulma prayed in her heart for his safety. _Please save him… Please save us… I'll pray everyday; I'll donate my allowance for a month for the poor; I'll spend my time helping in orphanage; I'll even stop eating strawberries. Hey, why should I stop eating them? I won't!_

"Don't worry, bastard. We won't kill you that easily. Let's play our favorite game. How about one on six? If you get 10 shoots first, we'll let you go with her," Dodoria explained with dark smile upon his face. His friends approved him. One of them took a ball from his bag.

"It's fine with me. Let's do it," said Vegeta nonchalantly. "After that, I'll crush your face once again and none will recognize you. So do you, guys."

The yellow guy threw the ball and Dodoria got the first chance. He dribbled the ball and passed to the green one. Vegeta was blocking the green one when he got a slash on his back. Blood colored his back.

"That's unfair you bastard!" Bulma shouted. However Vegeta didn't mind and took the ball. He got the first score.

"Well, one to zero I guess. Now it's your turn." He threw the ball to Dodoria.

"Dodoria! He is crazy," said the black one who slashed Vegeta's back. "He felt nothing."

"What are you babbling about? We had our time to make him felt the pain," replied Dodoria. "Zarbon, hold him a minute okay?"

Zarbon gave a wicked smile and started to run toward Vegeta. He tried to punch him in the face but Vegeta was too fast. Meanwhile, the yellow guy tried to stabbed Vegeta from behind when Vegeta was fought with Zarbon.

"Vegeta! Watch you back!" Bulma yelled at him.

However, the yellow guy succeeded stabbed Vegeta. Vegeta turned back toward the yellow guy. Intentionally he let himself got the stab and took the knife from his left shoulder. He laughed and stabbed back the yellow guy many times.

Zarbon tried to stop Vegeta but he failed. Vegeta managed to steal his sword and cut his arm. Zarbon cried in pain. He had no arm left. The other friends run away. There was only Dodoria, Zarbon, and fatally wounded yellow guy in the hoop.

"I don't need to score 10 shoots, right Dodoria?" Vegeta was about to fight Dodoria when he realized Bulma was in Dodoria arm.

Vegeta's expression changed. He became the person that Bulma knew for two weeks. He was the two faces bastard who would do anything he liked. He was an asshole but he wouldn't hurt people for fun. He was the one that she _liked_.

"One more step and I'll kill her. Drop your sword asshole," ordered Dodoria. "That's good, boy. Mommy loves it. Now, cut your own face with the knife over there. DO IT!"

"Don't do it! I'll hate you forever if you do it you jerk!

"Fine, do you want to see her dying because of you?"

Vegeta took the knife. He hold it tightly and was about to cut his face.

"Fuck! Stop it!" Bulma cried. "I don't want you hurt yourself for me! You hate me don't you?"

"Fuhahaha…." Vegeta laughed for hearing Bulma's confession. You're stupid…. How could I hate you?"

"What are you laughing about Vegeta! Take that damn knife or I'll…."

"Take this you darn bastard!" Goku appeared suddenly and threw a dunk over Dodoria head from behind. It made Dodoria fainted. He released Bulma and slowly dropped into the field. Bulma rushed toward Vegeta and checked his wound.

"Are you okay? You're bleeding." Bulma ignored Goku and Piccolo who had come to rescue them. Goku and Piccolo understood the situation and left. They waited outside.

"Captain Piccolo, I think I deserve 'thank you' and such."

"Talk to yourself boy. Just wait here for second, I'll call the police," Piccolo replied.

Vegeta forced a smile when Bulma asked about his condition.

"Well… We had shared same situation before, right? I'm okay." Vegeta closed his eyes. He was glad that everything was over. "Hey, don't touch it… Fuck, you make me bleed a lot!"

Bulma smiled and hugged him, "I'm happy that you're okay…." Then Bulma saw Dodoria awaken and tried to stab Vegeta with all of his might.

"Take this and go to hell!" shouted Dodoria.

Bulma jumped over Vegeta and receive a fatal stab in her right arm. Vegeta stunned for second and went berserk watching Bulma's body gradually fell to the field.

"That would be your last chance on earth. I'll kill you!" Vegeta stepped closer toward Dodoria. Dodoria tried to hit Vegeta with his sword, but Vegeta grabbed the sword with his hand and punched Dodoria face. Dodoria felt down. Vegeta walked over him and tortured him without mercy. Goku came over and started to stop him.

"Come one Vegeta! Look closer! Bulma's not died! It's better if we rushed into the hospital to save her and yourself!" Goku shouted over Vegeta's ear. "Do you want her bleeding to death?"

Vegeta regained his consciousness and hurried to hospital with his car. Goku was the driver since Vegeta had hardly moved his body. He was out to control his severe wounds. Piccolo was left behind within his old motor.

"I came because the note. How could you go away by yourself, Vegeta! You should ask me to help you!" Goku was very angry and kept shouting. "We're friend after all! You should learn to trust your friend!"

"Wait a minute, Kakarotto. Your speech makes me dizzy. Stop it or I'll crush your bone when I'm healthy enough to do it." Vegeta glanced at Bulma. "Hurry Goku! You don't want see her dying right?"

After 20 minutes they arrived in the hospital nearby. Vegeta was having surgery in emergency room because his wounds were deadly. Meanwhile Bulma's wound was not too serious.

Having a little surgery within her arm, Bulma managed to walk and waited for Vegeta's surgery. Goku sat beside her after paying the hospital bill with Bulma's unlimited credit card.

"Where's Piccolo?" Bulma asked.

"Oh? Him? He went to police department. He'll give explanation to them. No worries Bulma. Piccolo could handle them perfectly," Goku reassured Bulma.

"You really care about him, don't you?"

"I guess so. I just can't let him alone. He needs me."

"And you need him."

"That's true," Bulma smiled.

* * *

Note: Vegeta's confession is in the next chapter!


	8. vegeta confession part 1

A note: I crammed my brain making 3 chapters in 24 hours. I just couldn't stop writing my favorite part in this fanfiction. Sorry if you guys found many mistakes… (^-^)

Disclaimer: I just want to remind you that Akira Toriyama is the best mangaka ever!

* * *

**Part 8 Vegeta confession part 1**

Vegeta found himself in hospital bed. The white and gloomy surroundings reminded him of death. His parents and Bardock death. His own half-death experiences. Vegeta took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

He had experienced these half-death things in his entire life. He didn't want staying there, on the hospital bed. He had to leave this place as soon as he could.

Vegeta felt uneasy with his body. He hardly moved it yet he still could feel it. This happened over and over in his life. He guessed that he had to be used to with the pain. For several hours he kept trying to move his body, slowly but sure he made progress. He could move his wounded hand.

Vegeta smiled. _Very well, my hand. Now, what should I do with the rest? What a fuck, I hate being vulnerable like this. They are so hardly moved… Its okay, I just need more time… _

"Vegeta? What are you trying to do? You're still an invalid you know," Goku came in and brought him flowers. "Take a rest will you? You just have a surgery hours ago."

"Did I ask you to bring me flowers? I have already told you that my body isn't your business. Why don't you take a peep at our first meeting in chapter 2, you idiot? Vegeta said with exasperation. "How about that nasty big-mouthed girl? Is she okay or what?"

"I brought flowers because I like it, and I hope you'll like it too," Goku felt a slight of envy in Vegeta's eyes. "I'll take it back if you don't like it…"

"Hey, where are you going, Kakarotto? Besides, what's the answer of my question?" Vegeta started losing his temper. "I asked about Bulma's condition. So, how is she?"

"She's fine. Her small surgery is well done. For hours she had been waiting for your surgery," Goku explained. "Well, Vegeta, I could wait until you're ready to explain why those bastard after you."

"I only explain something if I want to. I also don't owe you any explanation. Besides you had helped Bulma, not me." Vegeta's voice was full with arrogance. "Well, could you leave me alone?"

"Bulma asked me to take care of you." Goku saw Vegeta face went several shades of red. Goku quite aware of this and he continued teasing him, "She really cares about you."

"That's enough. My personal life had nothing to do with you." Vegeta hid his feeling but his face was telling the truth. He face was getting red. Goku tried to hide his laugh remembering that they were in the hospital. "Leave me alone, could you hear that?"

"Fine, I'll accompany Bulma in her room."

"What?" Vegeta voice was filled with jealousy this time. "On the second thought, Kakarotto. You'll be more useful in my room. You better help me to stand."

"I better help you to rest."

Goku spent his time trying to change Vegeta's mind and his effort ended tragically. Vegeta fell into his body and their lips met each other. Vegeta pulled Goku away of him as if Goku was the nastiest thing in the universe.

"You…." Vegeta failed to find any words. That was so disgusting. "Get out of my room!"

"Geezee, that's just an accident." Goku was trying to explain when Vegeta took the calendar on the table. He wanted to hit him for sure. "Stop, don't throw it? I'll out."

Goku left him alone.

Suddenly Vegeta fell down. He had no energy to move. He decided to go back toward his bed. He had no power and needed some rest. That stupid Kakarotto made him tired.

Vegeta relieved Kakarotto didn't see him in this kind of condition. After a while he was in his bed. He slept.

Vegeta sensed sweet smell around him. He opened his eyes and found Bulma peeling an apple. Bulma smiled and held his hand. Her hand was warm and soothing. He wanted to feel it forever.

"I brought you some apples. Do you want to taste some?"

"Why do you come into my life?"

"What? I don't understand, Vegeta."

"For years I've lived by myself. I don't expect myself to have any relationship with anyone, including you. But you've involved this far into my life… Damn you, Bulma…." Vegeta gripped Bulma's wound.

"What were you trying to do last night? Protecting me, huh? Look what had happened with your hand, idiot. You're nothing than a sentimental idiot."

Bulma held her breath and slightly moved closer to Vegeta. She wrapped Vegeta under her arms.

"What are you doing…. You can't…."

"I just want to protect something that I consider important in my life."

She kissed him lightly on lips. Vegeta asked more and she gave what he wanted. Bulma knew that she really liked this guy. She really did.

"Let me love you," she whispered softly besides Vegeta's ear.

There was a long pause.

A very long pause.

Vegeta smiled at last. "Do whatever you please. I won't mind."

"That's a great answer. Kiss me again…."

Bulma and Vegeta were kissing when the entire member of basket ball club entered the door. Vegeta saw them first and he shyly asked Bulma to stop. Bulma turned her head and laughed.

"You guys came in the wrong time, actually." Bulma still laughed at Vegeta's reaction. She cheerfully asked them to enter the room.

"I still need some rest and I don't expect all of you to come. Stop entering my room you weaklings."

"Never mind Vegeta's bad manner. Come in, guys." Bulma welcomed them once again.

Vegeta hoped he could turn back the time, realizing Bulma acted as if she had been his girlfriend. But she _was _his girlfriend.

He wanted to take back his stupid statements such as 'do whatever you please' and 'I won't mind'. However, watching Bulma laughed and chattered with the club left something in his heart. It was a strange feeling for him.

Then Dr. Dende, who was also their school executives, entered the room. He was a Namekian for his skin was green. He had small appearance compared to Piccolo.

Dr. Dende asked politely the club, including Bulma, to leave the two of them alone. "It's the end of visiting hour, kids."

He checked Vegeta's condition carefully, "I've received your medical record. You're so lucky to be alive today, I would say."

"Can I leave this hospital tomorrow?"

"Of course, I'll arrange it soon. I knew hospital left you terrible feeling," Dr. Dende said wisely. However, I still give regular check every Monday. Is it okay?"

"It's perfect."

"Just a little talk between us. Don't take it personally. Do you think that discrimination toward Namekian is an awful thing?"

"Oh, no offense, Dr. Dende! That's the most awful thing in this world," Vegeta answered quickly. He still remembered Piccolo's anger toward him in the last days for insulting the Namec.

"I see. Well, see you later Vegeta."

That night Vegeta had another nightmare. He howled and screamed. The hospital was aware of this and called Dr. Dende. Dr. Dende hurried into Vegeta's room and found him throwing food.

"Can you call Bulma? I need her, please," Vegeta looked terrible.

Dr. Dende finally obeyed his patient's order. He asked Bulma, who was half-asleep, into Vegeta room. Dr. Dende saw that Vegeta felt soothe when he was with Bulma. He had something in his mind to save his helpless patient.

At the afternoon break, Dr. Dende came into Bulma's room. "I have something important to talk to you about your boyfriend Vegeta. Do you mind come into my office? It's a kind secret."

Bulma nodded and followed him into his office. Dr. Dende gave her a copy of Vegeta's medical record. He explained that Vegeta might need her help to recover.

"Tell me everything about this, Dr. Dende!"

"Sttt, we should keep it secret, okay?" Dr. Dende checked his door once again. "I just want to make sure none know about this. Well, according to this record, Vegeta had serious problem with his health."

"What? Is he infertile or something?" Bulma laughed out loud. Dr. Dende's expression was so funny she could help it. "I'm sorry Dr. Dende. You may continue your explanation."

Dr. Dende continued.

"When he was 7 years old, he had a trauma because he had witnessed his parents died in car accident. He was hardly accept friendship and like hurting other classmate. During his elementary school and junior school he continued this trait and ended in hospital room. He had many bruises, wound, broken arms, broken leg, serious cuts, and many others."

"Really? I don't think that Vegeta was that rude." Bulma interrupted. Then she remembered how cruel Vegeta had become when he had been trying to save her. He had been really cruel and cold. It made sense that Vegeta had many enemies from his high school. "Fine, you might continue Dr. Dende."

"You are annoying, don't you know that? However the worse thing that had happened to Vegeta was his last year car accident. He had coma and paralyzed for months."

Bulma was shock. "Don't lie to me, Dr. Dende. He was quite healthy these days before last…. Last fight. So, he couldn't…."

"It was miracle, Bulma, that Vegeta could fully recover his body as if nothing had happened to him. Of course he had trained with the best doctor in the country but still his recovery is amazing."

"I see. So what can I do, Dr. Dende?"

"From this record I found something that is making no sense for me. If his cruelty was the result of his childhood trauma, then he shouldn't be able to ride cars and had no friend at all. However, watching he gawks you and his interest toward latest car means something different, Bulma. I had some theories to be proven, but at this time," Dr. Dende looked at Bulma seriously, "I hope you would help me watching him. I want to help Vegeta solving his problem."

"Yeah, you can count on me Dr. Dende. My love can solve any problem…."

"What are you talking about? Love? Sheesh….You may leave."

Bulma left Dr. Dende's office and she headed Vegeta's room. Vegeta was about leaving the hospital with her. In the way, she started to consider what had happened with her boyfriend. She hardly recalled what Vegeta had said to her.

_That bastard had said something important during his nightmares to her. I knew! He said that he wanted to become stronger. It means there's someone or something superior to him. What would it be? _

"Bulma, why don't you help me with this wheelchair? I need your help!" Vegeta shouted from his bed as soon as he saw her.

"You can do it yourself. You just wanted to tease me… What a naughty boy!" Bulma teased him and watched Vegeta's cute expression. He wasn't that cold, in fact, he was sweet.

"Vegeta, do you mind telling me who is the stronger person than you?" Bulma blatantly asked him. "You kept saying that you wanted to be stronger, didn't you?"

"Well, I think that I should tell you about my past after all," said Vegeta. His face was stern. "It had started since I entered the elementary school."

* * *

Note: notice something wrong? Just give me your review!


	9. vegeta confession part 2

Note: I mellowed a bit in this chapter. That's why I put 'a love story' in the title after all. In this chapter you will know why Vegeta's medical record and truth have different result. Someone is controlling his action (^_^)

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama

* * *

**Part 9 Vegeta confession part 2**

Goku was headed straight Vegeta room. He got a call from Bulma that Vegeta would leave hospital today so he wanted to give him a hand. Chichi went along with him. As usual Chichi wanted to make sure that there's nothing between his boyfriend and Bulma. Goku considered Chichi possessive behavior as a cute spot of her. Goku almost opened the door when he heard Vegeta's voice.

Goku suddenly stopped his move and Chichi hit his back.

"It had started since I entered the elementary school," Vegeta spoke in his usual tone. Cold and bitter.

Learning the situation fast, Goku decided not to enter the room. It wasn't the right time to interrupt the pair conversation. Besides, it would be nice for overhearing them. Goku grabbed Chichi's hand and stepped back from the door.

"Sttt, listen Chichi, let's stay here for a while okay? I find this will be interesting."

"But Goku, this is not right…. We shouldn't eavesdrop someone conversation," Chichi replied.

"Of course we aren't _eavesdropping_ on their conversation. We just have to find the right time to enter Vegeta's room by _overhearing_ them." Goku moved closer to the door and Chichi finally gave up. She followed his idea.

"Since I had been in elementary, I have had this fucking Frieza who always tries to hurt me most." Vegeta's voice was trembling with fear. "He used to play with me for torturing me. He has treated me like dirt."

Goku knew exactly who the person Vegeta was talking about. He and Frieza had shared several bad memories long time ago.

He quivered a bit remembering those moments. _That shit had tried to kiss him when he was a little innocent child. Frieza also had offered him chocolate when he had come in February. So on and so on. However, what freaking maniac had done to Vegeta? _

Somehow Goku didn't hear Vegeta's voice anymore. He was so curious to death. In the end, he decided to take a peep on the key hole. Goku saw Bulma wrapped Vegeta and kissed him. It had been a long and lingering kiss.

Goku opened him mouth furiously. _How could you Bulma? Darn, just when thing went cozy! Come on, release him and let him talk…. Whew, that move makes me turn on… _

"What are they doing? I heard nothing, Goku," Chichi asked. She made Goku jumped a bit. He took a deep breath before answering.

"They are just…. They're just packing Vegeta's stuff…. It surely takes time, right?"

Chichi nodded, "I see."

_Oh, dear. Fortunately Chichi didn't ask me further. She'll think I've been a voyeurism fan. Damn, I know Jeffrey feeling when he had this in Blue Velvet. _

"Goku, I think I'll wait in the lobby, okay? I don't want to hear this anymore. It's too personal."

"Oh? You do? Fine, see you then." _Good job Chichi! This isn't nice girl stuff!_

Then Goku heard Vegeta's voice again. At this time his voice was aching and painful. Goku put himself closer to the door. He didn't want to miss a thing.

"He and his gang always hit me and pretended that I was the one who asked them to fight. Later on he took me in his gang. It had been against my will but I hardly refused him. He ordered me to do many crazy things or he would ask his father to kill me."

Bulma understood Vegeta medical record was false document. He had never wanted to hurt people in the first place.

"He forced you to do that? Haven't you told this to anyone?"

"I had no friend in my life. Besides, none could stop him. "Vegeta voice became hoarse.

Bulma could feel his pain. He was forcing himself to explain his life to her.

"That condition had become worse since both of us play basket. Frieza, his gang, and me, had played street basket brutally. We ended up attacking and hurting our foes. You had seen Dodoria, hadn't you? Frieza had told me to killed him and I've left him dying. I deserved his revenge after all…"

"Vegeta, you don't have to explain this to me if you can't," Bulma pleaded on him.

Goku was shocked hearing Bulma comment. He had never wanted to do something bad Bulma, but this time he really wanted knocking her out. _What are you saying Bulma! This is a damn good story and I want more!_

"No, I have to tell you this… I really have…."

Goku's face became happy. _That's great Vegeta! You've just made my day! Stay out of this silly girl! _

"Last year I had enough of that nasty thing. I had refused his order playing street basket in that way. He had done something with my car brake. And guess what? I ended up in hospital for long time."

Bulma knew that was the time Vegeta had been coma and paralyzed for months. She hugged him. "That's okay. Everything would be fine."

"Everything would be fine if I've met my end."

"I hate you, dammit. Don't you ever say something like that!"

"Are you out of your mind? Don't you feel worried to be with me? Bulma, in the end, no matter what Frieza had ordered to me, I had done many terrible things with my hands."

Bulma smiled and looked him directly in his eyes, "do you still want to hurt other?"

Vegeta was stunned. He loved to fight. Frieza that fuck and his gang continuous beats had made him loves fight, but not hurting people.

"Well, if they don't try me then I won't."

"Then, Vegeta, I won't let you away from me."

Goku shed his tears. With this kind of explanation Vegeta deserved a forever friendship from him. How Vegeta could say that he had none to trust? Vegeta had him! As soon as Vegeta got better shape he would ask him to play basket. He would also face Frieza and fight him if he had to.

However, Goku felt ashamed entering Vegeta room with tears around his face. He waited outside, hoping that Vegeta and Bulma would come out soon. He would pretend that he just came to help them.

Vegeta tried to hide his smile when Bulma wrapped him. He had no idea since when that big- mouthed Bulma had stolen his heart. He also couldn't figure out why he should fall in love with her. That's was a complete mystery.

"Bulma…."

"What? Did I hurt you? Sorry, I didn't realize that I hug you too tight."

"No… I just consider you as a moron."

"What?"

"You are a complete moron. I hate you because you make me feel this fuck tickling inside my stomach."

"Why? That's called fucking in love," Bulma laughed, "Damn, how could you be this funny?"

Goku laughed behind the door. He remembered a quote Chichi had given to him last year. _Don't find love, let love find you. That's why it's called falling in love, because you don't force yourself to fall, you just fall. _

All of the sudden Goku felt something terrible behind his back. It felt like fire.

He turned his head and screamed, "What are you doing here?"

There, Frieza and his friends were standing. Frieza had a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He licked his thick purple lips and threw a wicked smile.

"I heard that my best friend Vegeta is hospitalized. I come to visit him."

"You can't do that… You…," Goku couldn't conceal his hatred toward Frieza. _Vegeta's best friend? Fuck him!_

Frieza didn't change much in these years. He still kept his long hair and thick lips dyed with purple color. His eyes were sharp and dark.

"Darn, I know you…. You are my first love… Go… Goku, right?" Frieza smile was wider and he came closer. Goku held his breath in terror.

"It's my lucky day… I find my first love and my best friend in one day…"


	10. Guess who's coming to vegeta?

Note: Yay! I've come this far! (^o^) Thanks for all of you who have enjoyed this with me. My sister even couldn't stand reading a chapter (laughing).

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama

* * *

**Part 10 Guess who is coming to Vegeta?**

Goku watched closely the guy and his gang who were by now standing in front of him. They were up to no good toward Vegeta. He could feel it.

"Say, honey, why don't you give me a hug? It had been almost 10 years since our last meeting." Frieza tried to gave Goku hug. However, Goku, using his instant transmission move, moved far away of him. Frieza looked irritated a bit but he didn't want to show it. Instead, he managed a smile upon Goku.

"That's okay, love. Say, why don't you allow me to get in? I'm so thrilled meeting Vegeta." Frieza threw the flower bouquet straight to Goku, "wait up here guys. It's too private."

Goku had no other option but let him entered the Vegeta's room, "Why not? I see no reason to keep you here."

He opened the door for with Frieza. He saw Vegeta in his wheelchair and Bulma stood very close to him. They had heard his conversation with Frieza for sure. He hoped Vegeta won't be worn out meeting Frieza.

Goku threw Frieza's bouquet to the trash bin nearby. _Sorry lovely flowers, it's for Vegeta_.

Frieza quickly noted Vegeta's wounds and smiled wickedly. Goku looked at him with disgust on his face. Frieza hadn't changed much. He always was this irritating and tormenting fucker since they had been kids.

"You've never made me boring, Vegeta. You've always full of surprise. Who had beaten you this time?" Frieza questioned Vegeta but he didn't answer. "I really hate you when you clam up!"

"That's not your fucking business. Stop playing polite with me bastard. How could you trace me down here?"

Frieza laughed, "You're always this cold. I heard some news from my boys in West Harbor hoop. You really made a successful comeback since what had happened last year, didn't you? My icy prince Vegeta almost got killed for saving a blue haired girl. Ah, I knew it. You're the girl." He pointed Bulma. "Well, quite a beautiful chick, isn't she?"

"She has nothing to do with you." Vegeta replied and wrapped Bulma's waist. "You have come this far not for asking that. What's the deal?"

"I always adore your wits. I come here for giving you this," Frieza put an envelope on the table. "I'll hold a street basket party next month in Saiba City. I hope you can come and participate."

"Why in the world I should come?"

"Wow, Vegeta, I guess we should come. It sounds good."

"Shut your fucking mouth off Kakarotto." Vegeta stared back at Frieza and replied, "I won't make it bastard."

"Let's see. You are leading a new peaceful life here, having lots of friends and a beautiful girl. Well, you don't want ruining all of those, right?" Frieza expression changed.

Bulma could see hungry monster in Frieza's eyes. He was ready to eat anyone alive.

"I have invited all of our friends, Vegeta. So, if you still had some bitter unfinished story, you could straighten all there. What do you think?"

"Fuck it off. I don't care."

Bulma knew Vegeta was terrified. She felt Vegeta's hand wrapped her tighter. She covered his hand with her, assuring him that nothing had to be worried.

"That's not a wise answer. I kinda say this to them 'Vegeta might be not come. But he would be pleased if you guys invited him yourself. He lives at Capsule Corp and studies in West High School'."

"Screw you!"

"Ah, I love that… A harsh exclamation at last," Frieza showed his real face. His eyes were sharp and killing. He licked his purple lips and smiled directly to Bulma, "do you know that your boyfriend is an idiot monkey? He flunked a year in our school."

There, Frieza left the room.

"Wow! What a killing atmosphere!" Goku shouted. "By the way, did you really flunk a year, Vegeta?"

"It's not your business asshole. I refuse to answer it."

"You don't have to explain it. I knew it; I knew it," Goku grinned and teased him, "Last year coma accident right?"

"What? Kakarotto…"

"You should have been in the same grade with Captain Piccolo if you hadn't flunked." Goku continued. "That Frieza is also in his third grade, isn't it? Did you study in the same school?"

"You..." Vegeta's face was red.

Goku grinned because he knew he was right. "No need to answer, your face has answered all of my questions."

Bulma studied Goku naughty smile carefully and held his arms, "Darn, how could you know that? You didn't… Crap, you're fucking asshole…."

"I didn't mean it. I was about opening the door while you guys were talking…" Goku defended himself, giving his best innocent look.

It didn't work.

"You bastard Goku! Overhearing our conversation didn't you!"

"I know it's not good… I just couldn't stop it! Hey! Stop it Bulma!"

Goku had accepted several hard punches on his head when an old nurse came and warned them, "This is hospital you ungrateful kids! Please be quiet!"

Vegeta slowly stared at Bulma; his face was pale and tired. "We really have to go. I hate being in here."

Bulma smiled and pushed his wheelchair, "fine, let's go."

They went downstairs and met Chichi there. She had waited for a long time. Goku took her arms and led the way. They went to Capsule Corp. together in Chichi's car. The driver was King Ox best butler. His precious daughter deserved the best.

Along the road Vegeta asked Goku, "Well, Kakarotto, I had to ask you something important later. Promise me you would stay a while."

"He would," Bulma answered for Goku.

Chichi felt some strange feeling again and she pressed Goku's hand, "I'll come with him."

"What can I say? I'm so handsome and popular. Many fans of mine want to stay with me."

"You lousy bastard, who's your fans? Kiss my ass," Vegeta yelled at him.

Goku's face was red. Vegeta reminded him about their accidental kiss in the hospital ward. In the same way Vegeta remember too. Fuck, he had spelled out the fucking K-word.

_That pig. Kakarotto was a complete idiot._

"I'm wondering because two of you act so strange lately. What had happened?" Bulma asked. She realized that both Vegeta and Goku face were red. "Tell me Goku! I knew you hid something between you and Vegeta!"

"It is hardly spoken actually, Bulma." Goku's face was so serious. "We just had…"

"That's just an accidental kiss! That fucking Kakarotto dropped his body over me and his lips met mine and that's all!"

"Vegeta, you're crazy! You don't have to tell the truth! I just wanted to saying that we just had a bad time with Frieza and we felt sick because of him! Can't you be sneaky a bit? What a stupid!"

All of them were laughing really hard, except Vegeta and Goku. They really felt embarrassed. Vegeta even considered digging a hole and never coming out until next decade. He hated becoming their laughing stock.

In the Capsule Corp, all of them took a rest in Bulma's huge living room. Vegeta turned his face over Goku. He really needed to talk with him.

"Kakarotto, I need you now. Only two of us in my room."

"So you two can kiss each other once again?" Bulma grinned. Chichi laughed with her.

Vegeta glimpsed at Bulma, "That's not funny. It's serious matter."

"Then why should you hide it from me?"

"Why should I tell you everything? It's beyond your reach."

"Wow, stop it! Don't wreck your relationship because of me!" Goku interrupted them. "I hate being the third in a triangle love!"

"It's about Frieza, Bulma. Stay out of this." Vegeta warned her. "I don't want involve a weakling like you in my problem."

"I've been involved already! You can't stop me because I want to know too. Besides, who's the weakling? I'm not weakling!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. This was exactly what he hated from relationship.

"Kakarotto, could you bring your girl stepping back for a while? I need talking to Bulma and this time, try not to overhear my conversation or else."

Goku headed straight to dining room with Chichi, "I need food. Can you cook for me?"

"Sure honey."

In the living room Vegeta asked Bulma to sit on the sofa together. They did it. Vegeta wrapped his hand over her shoulder and looked her directly in her eyes.

"Frieza the fuck is a big danger. I don't want to involve you again."

"Why? I can take care myself."

"Don't fuck everything, Bulma. I don't want you catch any other problems."

"You're shit! I don't care if I…"

Vegeta began to kiss her. Gentle at first but it went deeper and hungry. Bulma surrendered herself in his arms.

"Vegeta…."

"I really care about you…."

"Vegeta…."

After a while he let her off.

"It hurt me thousand times seeing you in trouble, dammit. Can't you understand?"

"I see."

"So, can you stay out from my business with Frieza?"

"Yes."

"Good, now I want to see Kakarotto."

Goku was eating his big feast when Vegeta met him. He grinned and followed Vegeta toward his room. He glanced over Chichi and yelled, "Save the food for me sweetheart!"

Chichi smiled. "I will."

"What are you trying to say?" Goku couldn't understand why Vegeta should drag him to his room. He was wondering when Vegeta finally spoke to him.

"I had to beat that bastard. I want you to come with me to that damn street basket party."

"Yeah, sure. I'll go."

"It's not the usual street basket that we use to play, Kakarotto. It's full of fight and crazy tricks beyond your imagination. You could get killed."

"Are you serious? What kind of street basket is that?"

"That's Saiba City street basket party. Tell me, you'll in or not?"

* * *

Next: Frieza's fool treats…. ^_^


	11. Goku is Vegeta real best friend

Special Note: I'm deeply sorry, everyone. In fact, I'm so selfish that I really want to finish this fanfiction by myself before my next birthday and less edit it. Besides, I don't know the story would be this long! (Shame on me ^.^) Guess I'll edit it, later…

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama

* * *

**Part 11 Goku is a Real Vegeta Best Friend**

"Actually it's a bit weird that you ask me to come with you," Goku replied and stared directly into Vegeta's eyes. He tried to read his real motive. "You don't like anyone interfering with your damn business."

Vegeta actually felt uneasy asking Kakarotto to go with him to Frieza's party. Kakarotto was right. He hated involving other in his own problem. He really hated it. However he had no choice. He couldn't go by himself to the party. It was a team invitation. He had to gather 2 other players to make a team.

"You're real smart Kakarotto. Read this garbage," he threw Frieza's invitation.

There was a long silence. Goku opened the envelope and read it a while. Vegeta wondered why Kakarotto took too much time reading it. _Shit, he is really stupid…. _

"This sounds interesting to me. I'll go along with you." Goku said. "But Vegeta, this invitation stated that we have to come as a team which consists of 3 players. Have you found the third?"

In North Palace Apartment, Piccolo sneezed loudly. He felt something bad would come to him. He wondered if this would be a premonion. Mr. Dende, his roommate pulled out his desk and gave him several medicines.

"No need to be afraid to catch cold. I have these free stuffs. Take them, Piccolo."

"Thanks Dende. I don't need any medicines. I just sensed evil is coming toward me."

"That reminds me something. I have to tell you something about your troubled junior." Mr. Dende took his medicines and put them again in his desk.

"Let me guess, does he have a creepy, flame hair style and act like shit?"

"Absolutely correct! Let me tell you more…."

Back to Capsule Corp., Goku and Vegeta spent several minutes thinking about their third partner. Then Goku smiled viciously toward Vegeta, "I've found our third player, our Captain Piccolo."

"That damned Namec? I don't think he will accept our offer, Kakarotto."

"Why not, Vegeta? I have a deal with him." Goku left Vegeta room. "You'll just wait and see."

Vegeta was so tired and he decided to sleep earlier that day. He was leaning over to his bed when Bulma came over with a bowl in her hand. She fed him a bowl of chicken porridge. Vegeta forced himself to swallow it. His stomach felt sick. However he couldn't despise Bulma.

"Come on, you'll be better after eating this. Chichi helped me cooking this for you."

"Fine. I'll eat this for my huge appreciation toward your nasty cooking."

"It's not nasty, damn you. I've tried it," Bulma insisted. "Can't you be nice a bit?"

Vegeta laughed and continued eating Bulma's porridge. He was happy having her in his side.

He wanted this moment last forever.

Goku arrived so early to the basket hall. He knew Piccolo usually spent time there before entering his class. Instead of finding Piccolo, he found Yamucha stood unmoving. His face looked upset and all. Goku tapped his shoulder softly.

"Hey… What are you doing here, Yamucha?" Goku looked at blue velvet in Yamucha's arm. He guessed that Yamucha had cried over Bulma.

"Everything seems wrong since that Vegeta has come here. He stole my girl, my position in basket club, and my happiness. What a damn fucking bastard," Yamucha sobbed.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for your bad luck, Yamucha." Goku nodded his head, showing a slight sympathy to his friend. "This always happens toward secondary character in every literature. Even it happens in some fanfictions."

"What are you saying? Am I a secondary character?" Yamucha shouted. He gripped Goku shoulders and continued yelling at him, "I'm handsome and smart! For real, Goku, how could I lose to that fucking bastard?"

"Come on, I'll explain this to you, Yamucha." Goku released himself from Yamucha. _I'm in the wrong moment with wrong person. _

Goku bit his lips, "when you and Bulma was a pair, both of you always dated other girls and boys. It's kind of sign that both of you don't really fit, okay? What kind of relationship is that?"

"Well, we're young… I don't want being tied down over one serious relationship, Goku."

"That's my point! She isn't that important for you, so you don't like being tied down over her!" Goku ran away and waved good bye to Yamucha.

The bell rang.

Goku ran hurriedly to his class. _My damn luck! That's okay. I'll find Piccolo after class in the basket hall…_

After class, Vegeta headed toward basket hall with Bulma. He didn't use his wheelchair. He managed to walk by himself. Bulma was wondering because Vegeta's wounds healed faster than her wound.

"What are you doing? Don't look at me like that, Bulma. I gave you enough kisses this morning, didn't I?"

"Are you crazy? Many students could hear you," Bulma blushed. "I'm just wondering why your wound heals faster than mine."

"A gift from my ancestor. I'm a Saiyan, Bulma. We Saiyan heal faster than other races. We are the best race of all. I'm pure blooded Saiyan, just like Kakarotto," he told her.

"Who said that superior statement? One of your ancestor too?" Bulma asked.

"Avocado Hitler stated that in his famous book, 'My Struggling Vegetables'. That's one of my favorite books. Listen, Saiyan with pure blood should be able to dominate this world." Vegeta explained. "We had many benefits with our pure blood. We heal faster, move faster, and so on."

Bulma felt intimidated, "Do you want to marry a Saiyan girl so you can save that pure blooded thing?"

Vegeta wrapped Bulma's waist, smiling. "Don't be ridiculous. I prefer my next generation have smart brain to have faster healing ability."

Vegeta made Bulma happy with his answer. He saw it in her eyes.

Piccolo and the rest of the team were running in the hall. Goku saw Vegeta and Bulma coming across the hall. He waved them. Vegeta changed into his basket uniform and stayed on the bench. Piccolo came toward him and joined him sitting on the bench.

"Goku said that you want to tell me something important."

"What? Me? Oh, that damn bastard…." Vegeta cursed Goku deep in his heart. "Yeah, I want to tell you something, Piccolo. Actually I invite you to Saiba City street basket party next month. We come as a team. Goku, you, and me."

"I'm not an idiot. Saiba street basket is the most brutal street basket ever. I refuse your offer." Piccolo stood and continued his exercise.

Goku ran behind him and whispered. "Vegeta had told you the invitation, right? Now I give you another offer, Captain Piccolo. I and Vegeta would leave this club and join boxing if you won't go with us there."

"You can't blackmail me kid. Both of you are basket lovers. You won't give up basket to join that wretched group." Piccolo smile sardonically, "You're not too clever after all."

"I and Vegeta still can play in street basket, Captain. We won't loose anything, but you'll loose two of your regular players. Wait up; Budobasket will be held in the next three month… what a shame losing us to that wrenched group."

Piccolo gave up after several mouth fights with Goku. He agreed with Goku's deal.

"Yahoo, Vegeta! Captain agrees to go with us!" He screamed out loud. "See? My plan works!"

Vegeta laughed and looked over the whole team. Some of them were practicing jump shoot with Tien. Several members had mini basket game. The sound of dribbling ball made him ache. He surely missed his routine exercise. He missed basket so much. Bulma took a ball and gave it to him.

"Come on, can you dribble it?" She asked.

"Sure, thank you." He quickly replied. Vegeta dribbled it over and over. He felt that sensation rushed over his veins. He really loved dribbling it.

"What are you doing idiot? Don't push yourself too much." Piccolo stood in front of Vegeta. "Put that damn thing down and just sit calmly on the bench."

"Just because you are my captain and could play like Michael Jordan the great Saiyan it doesn't mean you can control my life."

"His name isn't Michael Jordan, moron. He is a truly Namekian, his name is Michael Jordallo. A crazy racist painted his skin with horrible medicine and cut off his antennae. "Piccolo shed his tears. "Avocado Hitler did that horrible thing to him. That fucking Avocado didn't want a Namekian doing something better in everything."

"Hold on! What did you say toward my legendary Avocado Hitler?" Vegeta burst out. "I didn't believe in such thing!"

"You bloody racist!"

"You green slave! I should never enter this whole fucking basket club!"

"Who need you anyway?"

They confronted seriously about who's being racist and not. Goku and others came and separated them. Vegeta and Piccolo were angry and pissed off. They hardly communicated toward each other after that verbal fight.

After the practice, Piccolo joined in the bench with Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta asked Bulma not to wait for him, but she insisted to stay and waited him outside.

"Let's talk about this," Piccolo led them to the basket club room. The room was small but stylish. There was a phoenix statue on the desk. Several artistic paintings hung on the wall. Vegeta admired Piccolo's sense of style.

"I knew about that fucking street basket ball thing in Saiba City. The whole play changed drastically since the whole street basket in Saiba has been controlled by a damn gay with purple lipstick. Many players became disabled, or even died. It is because the play involves fighting in it. Am I correct?"

"True. There's no regulation in it. Blades, swords, and knife are allowed to be used during the game. The best scorer who survives will win." Vegeta took a deep breath. "Do you get this Kakarotto? It's not a fair game and you could be killed."

Goku smiled, "That's interesting. I'll try it."

Piccolo scowled watching Goku's reaction, "do you know how to use any blade tools?"

"I can't of course. But Vegeta can teach me, right? Captain Piccolo also can teach me..."

Piccolo couldn't stand Goku's optimism but he would give him a try. "Goku, tried to resist this."

Piccolo threw his punch directly toward Goku. Goku moved away using his instant transmission. He even punched Piccolo back.

"That's a wonderful move, Goku. But why did you hit me that hard, you dumb boy!" Piccolo was angry. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow night. I'll bring Mr. Dende with me."

"Fine, Captain Piccolo."

"What will you say to me, asshole racist?"

"Geezee…. See you, Captain."

Vegeta led Bulma toward his car. Bulma turned on the machine and drove back to Capsule Corp. Vegeta had given his key to her. He resisted using another car. Vegeta stayed calm and closed his eyes.

He convinced himself that next practice would make him stronger. His wound felt hurt, making him tired. "Fuck, I just want to protect everything."

* * *

Note: The next night practice was horrible for everyone. None would know that Frieza would come to their practice.


	12. A Slight Taste of hell

Author's note: I have just finished eating my meal…. The Blue Velvet's song kept repeating beside my ears, reminding me some bad memories I longed to forget.

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama

* * *

**Part 12 A Slight Taste of Hell**

"Do you mind if I sleep over in your room?" Bulma asked Vegeta after they had arrived in Capsule Corp. "In case you need me to comfort you."

Bulma looked so cute and innocent while she asked that kind of question. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and his face reddened.

"No," Vegeta shook his head.

"I won't do anything to you."

"I'm not a priest. Don't try my patience."

Bulma yawned. "We've done that before. Besides look at you, wounded and sick. You can't make love to me with that body."

They stood really close together, having eyes to eyes confrontation.

"What's your point, Bulma? I'm tired and exhausted. I don't want a trick upon my sleeve." Vegeta warned her. Bulma didn't let him go. She held his left arm.

"I just want to spend tonight with you. I couldn't stop thinking bad things would happen between us. I'm afraid, Vegeta."

Vegeta slowly cupped her face and kissed her. "No need to worry. I'm here with you and I'll do my best."

Bulma blushed. "You'll do?"

"Of course." Vegeta smiled. "And one more thing, Bulma. I've said that I'm tired and all, but I'm strong enough to do anything I want."

Bulma watched Vegeta strolled to his room. Her heart kept pounding over and over. She had a very bad feeling for Vegeta and herself. Somehow she felt she was going to loose him. She was scared. She was really scared.

In a stunning mansion in Saiba City, Frieza sat on his bed. He glanced over a picture on his desk. It was his childhood photo. There he stood together with Vegeta and Goku. Frieza laughed and pointed his finger at Vegeta.

"I won't let you happy, darn monkey. I'll take everything from you, little by little. I promise I'll give you a slight taste of hell."

The first night training with Piccolo and Goku made Vegeta tired. He had to teach that damn Kakarotto how to attack with blade and sword because Piccolo refused to teach any violence. Piccolo said that he was against all violence and such.

"Grip it like this moron."

"Like this?"

"Good, now try to imitate my move."

"Vegeta, you move too fast! Hold on a bit!"

"Kakarotto you damn bastard! Every fucking shit can handle this in minutes, why can't you?"

After two hours Vegeta finally succeeded to pass several killing techniques to his fucking successor, Kakarotto. Vegeta hardly moved while Goku fought with Piccolo. Goku tried the trick upon Piccolo and it worked. Piccolo fell down and his hand bleed.

"Fucking shit! Goku, why don't you use the fake one?" Piccolo cursed at him. "This is the reason why I against all violence in the world!"

"Sorry, Captain Piccolo! Vegeta told me to use the real one! He wants me adapting real danger situation!" Goku explained and he ran calling Dr. Dende in his office.

"My holy Mandello! I'll give Vegeta real danger situation if he brainwash innocent Goku more than that!" Piccolo shouted. "I've already told him that I hate every kind of violence."

Vegeta laughed and mocked at Piccolo, "Yeah, right. Without any violence this world is plain and tasteless. You're lucky, only hurt a bit."

"What are you saying? Do you want to add some wounds on your short body?" Piccolo became angry. He stood and faced Vegeta.

"Hey, you said that you against any violence. That's good, show me some!"

"Not when you involve in it, fucking racist!"

"Hold on there kids! No real fight allowed in this team!" Dr. Dende came to Piccolo and helped him. He stopped Piccolo's bleed and gave him a shoot. Goku shivered when he saw needle in Dr. Dende's hand.

Then, Dr. Dende also came to Vegeta and changed his bandages. The green doctor also checked his wounds. "You're getting better. Keep it up." Dr. Dende said. "I don't see your girlfriend. Where is she?"

"She said that she has something to do tonight. Do you mind if we're not talking about her?"

"It's okay. I'll check you later."

Vegeta quickly stood and gripped a basket ball in his hand. He dribbled it several times and threw straightly to the ring. He repeated his shoots many times. Although he still had his skill, his body felt like shit and he didn't like it.

Vegeta dropped the ball and took a blade. He needed something to refresh his mind and body. He needed a few good fights.

"Take this Kakarotto!" Vegeta threw a blade over Goku and he missed it.

Goku chuckled and took the blade with him, "Damn asshole! You almost got me Vegeta!"

Vegeta smirked and walked straight at Goku, "You're quick and sharp. I like it. I'll give you another move, Kakarotto."

Then there was a knock on the door. Frieza and his gang came in.

"Hello, everyone! Having a night practice, aren't you?"

In the West Hospital Bulma came through the front desk and asked, "I want to see new patients, Launch and Yamucha. Where are they?"

The old nurse checked her data. After a long pause she answered, "You mean the brutal attack victims? The girl is in room 204 and the boy is in 101."

"Thanks," Bulma replied. _What is happening here? I must figure it out soon!_

She noticed that Krilin was standing near her. Krilin body was covered with wounds. He had a broken neck, Bulma whispered. She walked over him, "What's happening here? Have you met two of them?"

"Launch is coma, Bulma. They had beaten her like dog." Krilin explained with teary eyes. "Yamucha is badly beaten too, but he's luckier than her."

"How could this happen to you guys?" Bulma asked in a distressed voice. "I receive your call and…"

"We're having double date this evening when a bunch of men with swords and sticks came and beat us." Krilin voice was shaky. "They said something to Yamucha, I don't know. It's not clear from my position. They also mentioned you, Bulma. I don't understand, but Yamucha asked me several times to call you. He is waiting for you in his room."

"Want to join me?"

"No. I want to go home. Maroon, my girl, is waiting for me in my car." Krilin left her alone.

Bulma walked through the hall and headed Yamucha room. She worried all day something bad would happen and it had become reality. She found Yamucha lay on his bed motionless.

"I'm a complete mess, right?" Yamucha asked when he noticed her coming. "I have something for you. Those crazy monsters gave it to me and said I have to give it to you."

Yamucha handed her a box. It's still sealed and covered with blood. Bulma's blue eyes filled with terror as she opened it. There a disk with two creepy ragged dolls. Bulma quickly glanced over the room searching something to watch the disk.

"I have laptop in my bag, Bulma, if you want to play it." Yamucha sighed. "I'm wondering what is in that disk, too."

"Thanks. You're being helpful," Bulma replied and turn the laptop on. She inserted the disk and watched it with Yamucha. It's a short video. Bulma opened it.

The video began with someone in satin dress slowly combed its hair carefully. Bulma didn't sure whether that someone was a male or female. That someone opposed the camera. Then the camera shot a mirror in front of it.

It was a guy. He was a guy in satin dress and he wore a _Shue Uemura_ purple lipstick no 19. After applying the lipstick, the camera moved into a dark forest. There was a well. Someone came out of it.

"What's this thing? _The Ring_ imitation?" Yamucha laughed. "Whew, it's fucking funny, Bulma. In next seven days we would be died in fright."

Bulma kept quiet and continued watching the video.

_That is Frieza. Dammit! What's he doing there? What's the point of this?_

"Bulma… Nice to meet you." Frieza in his white costume greeted her on the video. "Look what I've done to your lovely friends. Do you feel terrified by now?"

_That bastard! How could he… What does he want from me? _

Frieza smiled and added sardonically in the video, "what I want you to do is leaving Vegeta alone. Do you get me, girl? I want you to leave him. I hate watching you as a cute pair and all. Leave that fucking boy immediately. "

"I won't." Bulma refused. She stuck out her tongue. "Do whatever you wish bastard."

"He is right. All you have to do is leaving that walking problem."

"Stay out of this, Yamucha." Bulma warned him. "It has nothing to do with you."

"Damn you. If I have nothing to do, this thing wouldn't happen to me."

"I would be angry if you don't do what I said." Frieza continued his speech from the video. "Listen up, my anger means more victims, honey. And my next victim would be your nice friend Goku and your lovely Vegeta, just like those two ragged dolls."

Bulma gasped in horror. Her blue eyes filled with tears.

"Keep it a secret, honey." Frieza warned her again. Then the video ended.

In the basket hall Frieza and his gang joined Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, and Dr. Dende. He walked casually and took a ball with him.

"You've found your team, Vegeta. I'm amused with your choice. Say, do you mind if we play a 10 minutes game?" Frieza asked politely. "Just checking whether you're with the right choice or not. Three on three. Jeice, Burter, and Recoome are against three of you."

Piccolo moved forward, but Vegeta blocked his way. "Fine. I agree with you. What's the deal?"

"What deal, Vegeta?" Goku interrupted.

"If you win, I'll stay away of you until our party."

"Sounds fucking lie to me, but you've had your words bastard."

Dr. Dende actually wanted to be their referee, but Vegeta explained that they had no rule. The team with bigger points after 10 minutes would be the winner. Dr. Dende agreed in the end.

Frieza threw the ball and his team got the first chance. Jeice had the ball. Piccolo blocked him and Jeice couldn't move.

"Come on, red-headed beauty!" Piccolo shouted.

Jeice angered and tried to shoot. He failed his first chance because Goku cut his shoot.

Goku was dribbling the ball when Recoome came over him. Recoome quickly held Goku with his big arms. He lost the ball to Piccolo.

Meanwhile, Piccolo was one on one with Jeice, Goku tickled Recoome and the big man released him. Goku used his instant transmission and stole the ball. He scored with his Kame-Hame dunk.

"Good job, Goku!" Piccolo smiled over him.

Goku waved his hand and had the ball with him. He tried to score again when Recoome came with blade in his hand. Goku quickly threw the ball to Vegeta. He ran away and took his own blade. Recoome came after him. They made a stupid scene, running the entire hall with each blade in their hands.

Piccolo shook his bald head. He yelled at Goku, "what are you doing there? Don't run! Focus with the ball!"

"I cannot! He'll hit me!" Goku replied and kept running.

Meanwhile Burter blocked and guarded Vegeta perfectly. Vegeta knew he had to wait the perfect timing to release himself. Vegeta kicked Burter stomach and he fell hard on the hall.

"You can't wait to kiss the floor as soon as you see it, Burter!" Vegeta mocked him.

Vegeta threw his final flash and scored. Unfortunately to him, Jeice was very close behind him, holding a knife.

"No!"

Recoome stabbed Jeice accidently. Recoome actually wanted to hit Goku, but Goku tricked him. Goku purposely had run toward Jeice and Vegeta.

Burter tumbled down on the floor.

"Man, am I genius or what!" Goku smiled.

"I hate to admit this, but you're really tricky Kakarotto." Vegeta commented. "See that Piccolo? Your little junior isn't that innocent."

Piccolo stayed calm.

Jeice and Recoome ignored Burter and had the ball. They were about to shoot when Dr. Dende raised his hand.

"Time is up!" He said and came to save Burter. Burter didn't want to be saved and left the hall alone.

The time ended. They won the game.

"You may win the battle, but not the war." Frieza departed with his gang.

"You're just a big-mouthed loser, Frieza!" Goku screamed at him.

"Goku, watch your mouth." Piccolo warned him. "You really need a therapy session with me. You have to change your rude behavior."

Goku grinned, "I swear upon your holy Mandello that I'll be polite, Captain! No useless session needed!"

"Goku!" Piccolo shouted and ran toward Goku. Goku ran once again to save his live.

They laughed together and celebrate their first winning.

Vegeta arrived at Capsule Corp. in the middle of the night. He saw Bulma was waiting for him in the living room.

"Vegeta, I have something to talk to you."

"Really? Let me kiss you first then you can talk everything you want." Vegeta was so happy and he walked over her. Bulma stepped away from him and made him confused. "What's wrong with you tonight?"

"Nothing. I just decided that we couldn't make things work, Vegeta." Bulma replied. Her face was pale. She had to do this. She had to save Vegeta.

"What do you mean by saying that?"

"It's over between us. I guess I still in love with Yamucha."


	13. All Night Doing Nothing Vegeta?

Note: Chapter 13! Again, my sister dropped my mood by saying none normal would read this story. (Yeah right! She did that! That's why I haaaardly write any words for 2 days! Moreover, my birthday is coming soon!) That's why I thanked to all readers, for spending your spare time reading this with me, hahahaha (^_^)

* * *

**Chapter 13 All Night Doing Nothing, Vegeta?**

Vegeta widened his eyes. He couldn't believe what Bulma had actually said toward him. It sounded crazy. That's impossible.

That's out of his mind. _Is she in love with that damn fucking moron? How could she? Well, I show you something for sure, Bulma. _

He stepped closer to Bulma and grabbed her with his arms. He carried and dropped Bulma on the cushions. He leaned his body and forced her to accept his kisses.

"Vegeta, please stop it!" Bulma pleaded.

Vegeta kept kissing her, caressing her neck passionately.

"That's enough!" Bulma protested. His touch made her head dizzy. The sensation of it ran through her entire body. He had touched and kissed her before, but tonight kisses and all felt so much different.

"Come on, you don't really want me to stop, do you?" Finally Vegeta questioned her, still touching her everywhere. He moved his hand toward her breast. "Stop that timid virgin acting and kiss me back, you fuck!"

Bulma felt a sudden desire through her veins. Vegeta had said 'fuck' to her. It emptied her brain. It was useless to resist him. She let her lips responded to Vegeta. Her hands touched Vegeta stomach and gently caressed it. It was hard and muscled. He was awesome.

"Hey, Bulma….. Stop it, idiot. I don't play with cheap girl, easily aroused by any boys around." Vegeta released her. His voice was hoarse and cold. "You're right. You'll better run toward that moron. You'll make a perfect match."

Vegeta walked through the living room and disappeared, leaving Bulma alone. Bulma bit her lips in pain. She reminded herself to focus on her plan, to stop falling in love with Vegeta. Dammit, she cursed.

It was fucking hard.

Bulma woke up early that morning. She hardly slept after that night. She couldn't imagine what Vegeta had in his mind.

Vegeta was there, but he refused to talk to her. Vegeta also ignored her at school. He pretended that she didn't exist in his world.

Days passed, but Vegeta still acted the same to her. Bulma felt angry toward his cold behavior, but she didn't do anything. It was exactly what she wanted.

Bulma started going on dates with many boys. She went watching movies, shopping clothes, and so on. She also visited Yamucha many times at hospital, told him everything.

Yamucha supported her and advised her to be strong. It's all for Vegeta, he reminded her.

"It's easy for you to spell it out, Yamucha. It really breaks my heart into pieces," Bulma said painfully. "That Frieza is a complete fucking asshole."

Yamucha warned her. "You have to continue doing this. Everyone's safety is in your hand."

Bulma nodded and forced a smile upon her face, "I know it damn well."

Goku really worried with Vegeta's mood these days. He was so easily irritated by anything. He acted like a grumpy old man, throwing curses many times.

"What is going on between two of you, Vegeta? I don't see Bulma these days."

"Do you want to stay alive, Kakarotto? Enough ask that bitch to me!"

Goku didn't ask further question. He knew when to stop, but he didn't give up easily. Goku gathered some information from his friends and he found that Bulma was dating many boys. He was so curious about that.

In his night routine training with Piccolo and Vegeta, Goku asked Vegeta once again.

"Vegeta, do you mind Bulma dating many boys include Yamucha besides you? I heard…."

"Kakarotto you damn bastard! Why should I care that fucking bitch? She does her thing and I do mine!" Vegeta yelled at Goku and continued his basket practicing.

Goku didn't know that he had pulled a trigger between Vegeta and Bulma.

Vegeta arrived at Capsule Corp. with anger in his head. He really detested hearing such news from Kakarotto. It was still fresh in his mind that Bulma telling him that she loved him. That bitch couldn't play with his feeling.

Vegeta smirked and walked straight into Bulma room.

Bulma was reading her journal when Vegeta came across her room. She blinked her eyes and screamed at him, "Vegeta!"

"Yes, it's definitely me, bitch. Are you having fun these days with those damned boys?"

"You…" Bulma shivered under her cover. She had to stay calm. She couldn't be afraid or Vegeta would do something terrible on her. "You're not my gaoler, so I feel free to ask someone for a date."

Vegeta's expression was dark and stern. "So be it, Bulma. Do you still need a date tonight? I might be not one of your favorite but I could be damn satisfying for you."

Bulma held her breath when Vegeta joined her on bed. He reached her face and kissed her. His kisses were like fire, burning all of her thoughts. She didn't notice that Vegeta slowly opened out her clothes, tracing her outline with his fingers.

"I want you, Bulma." Vegeta whispered, licking her ear softly.

Bulma wanted to scream because of the sensation of their intimacy. She loved what Vegeta was doing on her, kissing and touching her firmly. She didn't want him to stop, but she had to.

It was for their safety.

Everyone's safety was in her hand.

"Vegeta, please stop it." Bulma cried and begged him. Her body was trembled in fear. She pushed him from her top and reached her bed cover. She wrapped it over her naked body. "I couldn't…"

Vegeta's face turned calm. He stepped out from bed and wore his clothes. "This time I'll let you get away from me. I expect there's no other date, bitch. I swear I'll kill you if you dare."

Bulma cried over and over. She was so scared. The more she tried to sleep the more stressed she became. She needed someone's help over Vegeta. She desperately needed a help. Bulma grabbed her jacket and ran outside. She rode her motor toward Goku's house.

Goku's house was small and simple. Since his grandfather had died many years ago, he lived by himself. Goku was dreaming of eating sumptuous meals when Bulma knocked his door. Goku opened his door half asleep. He was shocked founding Bulma stood in front of his door, all crying. Bulma hugged him and cried. Her body was very cold. Her face was pale like corpse. Goku led her into his house.

"Listen up, Bulma…. Hold on, I'll bring you some mineral to cool you down." Goku walked toward his refrigerator and found nothing. _Gee…. Just when I need…._

Instead of giving nothing to Bulma, Goku took some drinks under his bed. Bulma was still crying on his sofa.

"My neighbors gave it to me days ago. They called it 'sooju', Korean drink. It tastes good and makes you warm. Damn, you're so cold. Go on, drink it Bulma."

Bulma drank it over and over. She had drunk several bottles and Goku wasn't able to stop her. Every time Goku tried to take the bottle, Bulma slapped him hard on his face. She acted like a bitch because of the drink. Bulma yelled over her problems to Goku. She told him everything.

"That Frieza wanted me to get rid of Vegeta…. He had beaten Launch and Yamucha and all. Vegeta is mad Goku, he tried to rape me. I couldn't tell you how cruel he is, but he is too much. I love him so much it make me hurt….I'm so afraid Frieza would kill my friends, killing you and Vegeta…." Bulma mumbled some words and vomited.

"Bulma! Ah, my floor!"

Goku maneuvered Bulma toward his bathroom. After a while, he carried Bulma into his bed. Bulma was still crying even in her sleep. Goku knew he couldn't let this fucking thing separate Bulma and Vegeta. He had to find Vegeta soon and explained every single thing to him.

Goku rushed over to Capsule Corp. He had to.

Goku quickly headed straight to Vegeta room. He knocked Vegeta's room many times. Goku knew Vegeta didn't sleep at all, from the sound of bouncing ball there.

"Stay out of me bitch!" Vegeta yelled at him. He opened the door.

"I'm sorry I'm not your little bitch, Vegeta. I have something to tell you." Goku smiled. "Bulma is in my house."

"Fuck you! What is she doing in your pathetic house?" Vegeta yelled impatiently. "Besides, Kakarotto, what are you doing here, you bastard?"

"Wahoo calm down! I'll tell you in our way toward my house okay? I left Bulma alone there." Goku walked away from Vegeta. That cruel guy was about to kill him if he let his guard down.

"Why I should come to your house? Bulma can stay wherever she wants."

"Fuck it off! All she wants is being with you. Come on, I told you that I'll explain everything, didn't I?"

Vegeta gave up and followed Goku's plan. Goku joined in Vegeta's car and explained everything. He told him about Frieza's warning, Bulma's bitchy behavior, and all.

Vegeta didn't say any words or throw any arguments.

Instead, he smiled.

At Goku's house, Vegeta walked into his bedroom and carried his girl away.

"I hate to admit this, but thanks for your help, Kakarotto." Vegeta said with Bulma in his arms. "I'll pay this later."

"Why, you're welcome. No need to pay me back, that's what a friend will do. You better change her clothes. She vomited several times in my bathroom." Goku warned Vegeta.

Vegeta replied, "Fuck you, giving such thing to her. Well, I'm going."

When Bulma awoke, she found herself naked in her room. Her head was spinning around and she hardly remembered everything. She rubbed her eyes for minutes and tried to analyze what had happened to her. Everything poured out her brain like flashlight.

She hissed in horror. _Vegeta had tried to rape me because of his jealousy. That temper, what a crazy maniac! I had been in Goku's house… but why all of the sudden I'm here?_

"Are you awakened? Good. Now eat this, it's good to heal your headache." Vegeta entered her room with breakfast and a bottle of honey in his hand. "Whew, are you tempting me, Bulma?"

Bulma screamed realizing herself still naked. She covered her body with her cover.

_Damn him! Damn you Vegeta!_

"Why are you so nice to me? And can you help me explaining why I am here? I was in Goku's place for sure…"

"Fine, I'll answer it one by one. I'm nice because you're my girl. You're here because I brought you here last night. You were in Kakarotto house but he called me to bring you home. Is it clear?"

Bulma's face was red, "So, what's the reason that I'm all stark naked this morning?"

Vegeta smiled, "I opened it for you. Your body was covered with dirt. You've vomited on yourself again and again."

"You're bastard! Can't you put some clothes on me?" Bulma was angry and happy in the same time. She felt the blush sweeping over her body.

"That's just because, I deserve a bonus from you. You've totally ignored me for Frieza's fool threat." Vegeta mocked her a bit and smiled. "I've said to you, Bulma, that I'm here with you and I'll do my best. Does it too hard to remember?"

Bulma cried over Vegeta's statement. She believed on him, yes.

"I'll leave you now. Put some clothes and eat that food." Vegeta warned her again and left.

That day Bulma showed Vegeta the video. Vegeta laughed it bitterly. He remembered what movie that Frieza trying to imitate.

"He has awful kind of joke. He acted as if he were Sadako, right? Blast him if he came out from the TV!" Vegeta shouted and wrapped his hand over Bulma. "And you...How could you, you rotten, stupid, idiot bitch! You should tell me about this!"

Bulma tried to defense herself, "he had beaten my friends, Vegeta! I had no choice! Besides please stop being mad at me!"

"It was their faults of being weak. Don't you know the fact that Frieza wouldn't stop his actions even if you have done all what he has ordered? He is a fucking liar… I have to do something. He's going to destroy this city." Vegeta was worried. "Hey, why not? I got one fucking idea in my head."

"What do you have in mind?" Bulma asked Vegeta, getting closer to him.

"I'll tell you, some kisses first, Bulma…"

"You're naughty bastard…"


	14. The Reality Behind

Note: There goes chapter 14. I hope you like it the way I do. (^_^)

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama

* * *

**Chapter 14 the Reality Behind**

That was an ordinary Sunday morning, the sun shone brightly and the grass was soft. Spring was always Goku's favorite season above all. Wearing his orange t-shirt and long black trousers, Goku reached his ball. He had planned to spend all day practicing basketball, the fair one without involving any blades or knives. Goku smiled and started his practice.

_Finally, I have some time playing basketball I really love…. _

After several hours Goku took a rest for eating roasted pork liver. Chichi had taught him several cooking skills and he was a great student. The meal was awesome! Goku loved it. Afterward, he practiced basket once again. Goku was practicing back lay up moves in his lawn when Vegeta and Bulma approached him.

"Kakarotto, practicing several useless moves aren't you?" Vegeta mocked him and maneuvered him, taking the ball from Goku. He dribbled it several times then threw it onto the ring. "Say, why don't we play a game?"

"Yeah! I'm up to every game, Vegeta!" Goku took the ball with him.

"Hey back off you morons!" Bulma ran and stood between them. "You can't do that Vegeta! Hey Goku, listen up! Vegeta didn't sleep for hours, he was terribly sick, and he was tired! And Vegeta you idiot bastard! We came here for something more important than a lousy game!" Bulma took the ball and entered Goku's house. "Come on, follow me you bloody fuckers!"

Vegeta and Goku stayed still, looking at Bulma in amazement.

Goku stared at Vegeta, "It's hard to believe that you can stand toward her cruel bluntness and creepy egoistic behavior."

Vegeta slowly walked toward Goku's house. "Yeah, this love stuff is a real fucking pain. But if there's someone to blame, it will be you Kakarotto." Vegeta turned his face over Goku. "She's having hangover all morning because of your fucking drinks. Her mouth became lousier than ever and that's why I didn't sleep all night and day, taking care of your fucking mess."

"Then why are you guys doing here in my house? You and Bulma should take a nice long sleep together. "Just sleeping, not fucking." Goku warned him.

"Watch your mouth you silly pathetic wrench. I haven't touched her." Vegeta face was red.

"Yeah right," Goku rolled his eyes. "And I do believe that all girls in our school are virgins."

"One more word and I'll gouge your fucking eyes out."

"I've got to learn to keep my mouth shut."

Bulma was in Goku's small living room and had the ball with her. She sat on the sofa and asked Vegeta to share the sofa with her. Vegeta looked over the place in disgust. He had never been in such small house like Goku's house. Goku looked irritated with Vegeta's behavior.

"It's looked nasty, small, and filled of garbage stuffs. I didn't realize it last night." Vegeta mocked Goku. "Remind me to have a talk with you about your taste in housing, Kakarotto."

"That's it Vegeta! Goku has this small and nasty house from his late grandfather. That's all left for him and you can't mock him for his unfortunate life!" Bulma tried to defense Goku.

"Sheesh, talking of being rude, Bulma." Goku's patience was wearing thin toward Bulma and Vegeta. "What's this all about?"

"Actually I want to ask you and that green bald to guard this West City. Frieza and his gang are taking over it." Vegeta explained. "That fucking bastard had completely destroyed Saiba City. I don't want he creates any havoc here."

"Is that true? I don't see him lately." Goku doubted Vegeta. "Besides, how could he rule a city and taking over another one? He's not that powerful. He's a teenager like us."

"Frieza has an organization, Kakarotto. He rules a strong organization that responsible toward black markets, drugs, and violence. You have watch _Godfather trilogy_, the mafia movies, haven't you? His organization is similar with them, but the members were teenagers." Vegeta gave a brief explanation to Goku.

"Really? How could teenagers do such things?"

"Damn you. I _was_ one of them." Vegeta hold his breath in desperation. Kakarotto made him really angry. "Try this one. You just have to combine your imagination, _Children of the Corn_ cross with _Godfather_. The fucking teenagers do mafia things, do you got me? And do you know what is more terrible than that? He started it all from street basket."

"Tell me more." Goku was so curious.

"That Fucking Frieza has controlled the basket hoops and he spreads his organization by recruiting idiot street basket players. They obeyed his commands, his malice, and all. In the end, he has created a crazy organization who likes violence, just like him. None could stop them." Vegeta said it bitterly. "Fuck, he has blemished the real nature of basket."

"Well, I still hardly believe it…. But…."

Bulma threw a disk to Goku. "Watch this, Goku. You'll see his threat. He had beaten Yamucha, Krilin, Launch, and Maroon. He also wants to kill you and Vegeta."

"Actually, I don't have disk player…." Goku admitted.

"Do you have a screwdriver?" Bulma asked. Bulma walked toward Goku television and restored it. In few minutes, the TV changed into a modern TV with speaker, disk player, and remote.

"There, now watch it!" Bulma yelled at Goku. Goku quickly grabbed the remote and inserted the disk.

"Whooaa…. He's playing Sadako!" Goku gasped. After watching the video, Goku took a paper and pen. He made his last testament. "In case I'll die in next seven days."

"Stop it! You're a complete idiot!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Fine, I ask you to explain this to green Namec next Monday, okay? As soon as you explain this to him, we'll have a great strong ally. He has the APL group or whatever. It will help us."

"It's APG, Apartheid Policy toward Green…." Goku said. He remembered writing banners with APG logo many times in the group because he had missed one night basket practice. "Well, you can count on me, Vegeta."

Vegeta and Bulma finally left Goku house. They moved into Vegeta's car.

"Everything will be fine, I know it." Bulma assured him. "Piccolo is a nice guy. He'll help us."

"What are you saying, Goku? I don't believe a word from your story. No, it's _his_ story that I don't trust." Piccolo pointed his fingers at Vegeta. "What are you trying to do, Vegeta? You want to manipulate me and my group for your own sake?"

Piccolo refused to believe Goku's explanation. Goku had asked Piccolo a meeting after the routine basketball practice. The whole members of the basket group were there and listened to Goku's explanation, including Yamucha who had come out from West Hospital. Bulma also stayed there, watching the situation.

"Captain Piccolo, Vegeta only try to save us." Goku replied. "You all should watch the disk. You'll trust Vegeta. We're in great danger. Moreover, the city is in great danger."

Piccolo and his group watched the video. They watched in great horror.

"So, you had been beaten by them, Yamucha?" Piccolo asked.

Yamucha nodded, "well, I'm sure if Vegeta didn't come in our city this damn thing would never happen." He came closer to Vegeta. "You're a complete disease, bastard. You bring that terror to us. Why don't you leave our city?"

"What are you trying to say, dammit?" Vegeta mocked Yamucha. "Blame me for your own weakness, don't you? You let yourself being beaten because you're fucking weak."

Goku tried to make Yamucha shut up, "Stop it, its useless guys. It's not the right time to discuss your personal problem."

"Stop there you, Goku! It's the best time to talk to that damn Shorty!" Yamucha was getting angry. "Why should you care Vegeta? That's not your true nature, taking care of everything."

Vegeta ignored Yamucha. He stepped away from him.

Yamucha was getting angrier than before. He shouted, "I guess that is clearly stated in the Dragon Ball manga that you don't care everything besides your ego! You don't really care about this West City, you bastard!"

"That's fucking right, thanks for warning me weaklings." Vegeta stared at him, his tone was rich and cruel. "Actually I didn't care about this city. I only want to leave good impression to your nasty little friend there, so she believes that I'm good-hearted enough, and then she'll fuck with me."

Yamucha grunted and came after Vegeta, "You son of a bitch!"

Yamucha punched Vegeta stomach. Vegeta didn't avoid his fist and accepted it. Vegeta smiled wickedly at him.

"Look at you. Your fist is so weak it cannot harm me at all. Want to try the real one?"

The whole members stayed apart from them. This was their personal problem, they thought. Besides, it was interesting to see.

Bulma ran toward them. Vegeta and Yamucha were throwing punches over their bodies. Both were wounded, but it didn't stop them. She had to stop them. "Yamucha, you're an asshole! You should trust him! We all know we can't fight Frieza alone! Vegeta really cares with our city!"

Vegeta smirked at Yamucha, raising his eyebrows. Yamucha knew that Vegeta spelled out the real truth when he said that he wanted to fuck Bulma. He was really mad and jealous toward Vegeta.

"Didn't you hear him, Bulma? He just do all of good things to fuck you!" Yamucha shouted. "You're blind you're manipulated by him!"

"Stop it, I say. He doesn't have to do good stuff to make me fuck him," Bulma replied shyly. "Hey everyone! It's not soap opera! Stop watching on us!"

Piccolo finally walked toward Vegeta and said, "Give me one night to think about this. I need to think about it." Then Piccolo left the hall.

Vegeta laughed, "Well, do whatever you like. I've thrown the truth. It's your chance to take it or leave it."

"Don't worry, Vegeta. We're with you," Krilin said.

The rest followed Krilin and gave their approval toward his plan, "even though Captain Piccolo doesn't agree, you still have us."

Goku smiled, "Isn't it great to have many friends?"

Vegeta reminded silent a while, then he smiled. It was his first smile which coming from the bottom of his heart. He felt sudden warmth.

That night Piccolo tried to figure out the answer. He had heard from Dr. Dende about Vegeta health condition, the strange diagnosis from the latest doctor in Saiba City, and Dr. Dende diagnosis. He knew there something really wrong about Frieza as he had seen him in the video. But all of the things above were out of his mind. He got to talk about this thing with Dr. Dende. Piccolo rushed to West Hospital.

In the West Hospital, Dr. Dende found something important toward his investigation of Vegeta. He found that every record of Vegeta's malice was somehow related with his friend, Frieza. He searched in the internet about Frieza and his father, Mr. Cola. Dr. Dende found something bigger behind his expectation.

_Oh, that's terrible. If I'm right about this, I will be in real danger. _

Dr. Dende quickly cut the web. He had accessed a very threatening web about Frieza and Mr. Cola. They could track him out and kill him for their own safety. He quickly closed the laptop and walked out from his room. He had to safe his life. He had to be alive to tell the truth to Vegeta. He had to survive.

Dr. Dende was about leaving the West Hospital when he saw a bunch of his comrades. But he noticed that they looked different, just like strangers. They also shouldn't be in the hospital at this time. He realized it. So, he hid in the room nearby. He was really afraid. He eavesdropped on their conversation from the door.

"Where's that fuck? I knew it came from one office in this hospital. It must be him. It's direct order from our director."

"Yes, I knew it. I should know it is him. He asked Vegeta medical record before. We had to keep him quiet. Dende is a stupid, why should he interfere with that Saiba boy? That boy is danger."

_Damn. That Freaking Cola and Frieza had controlled the hospital! What should I do? I couldn't fight! I'm not a fighter type, I'm a healer. I wish Piccolo is here with me... Wait, I can call him using telepathy! _

Piccolo sensed the SOS signal from Dr. Dende and he made a quiet entrance. He walked silently toward the room that Dr. Dende had told to him. He tried to call him using his telepathy.

_Where are you, Dende? I'll be there!_

Dr. Dende replied. He was still hiding. His laptop was with him.

_Don't come here at this moment! They are standing in front of me! My holy Mandello, Piccolo, if anything happen to me, you should protect that kid! He's in danger!_

Piccolo nodded. He replied again.

_Dende, no need to worry. I'll be with you always and protect you with all my life. We're always together, remember?_

Dr. Dende replied as soon as he could. He heard footsteps coming to his room.

_You make our conversation sounds gay! We're not Frodo and Sam the hobbits, you know! Remember this, Piccolo. The key is Avocado Hitler and the great holocaust years ago! _

Piccolo didn't understand what Dr. Dende tried to say, but he found that Dr. Dende was nowhere to find. Dr. Dende was definitely missing. Piccolo tried to sense Dr. Dende, but he couldn't sense him again. Piccolo cried in pain.

In the Capsule Corp. Vegeta was thinking about his problem. That weakling Yamucha was right. He forced everyone into danger. He was the right person to blame. He actually hated involving other people in his problems. He really hated it.

"What are you thinking about?" Bulma came through his door, smiling.

"Do you consider knocking the door?" Vegeta asked her. Bulma neglected his words and sat beside him. She pulled out a necklace from her fingers.

"Here, take it with you."

"What's this? I don't like accessories. You'd better kill me."

"It's a symbol that you're mine. I tied you forever with this necklace. Am I romantic?"

"Am I an idiot? Who do you think I am? Your eternal slave? I won't wear it."

"What should I do to make you wear this necklace? Just name it."

"Well… That's a very interesting question. In fact, it's a very alluring question." Vegeta smiled at her. His heart pounded hard over and over. _That cute girl…. What? Did I say 'cute'? I've never use that word in my entire life. Oh, but her smile so cute. _

Vegeta tried to death controlling his passion. "No worries, I wont ask you to satisfy my need. I don't like lemon stuff. Not these days."

"So?" Bulma was waiting.

Vegeta grabbed the necklace from her, wearing it. "I'm wearing it. Are you happy now?"

"Extremely happy. Good night, Vegeta." Bulma kissed him good night and left him with smile upon her face.


	15. Before Frieza game

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama. Who else?

Note: Writing a fan fiction in between World Cup… I'm desperately waiting Portugal match coz' Christiano Ronaldo is in it! Gosh, he's so cool….^-^

I would be appreciate you guys for giving me reviews ^0^

Last, I hope you enjoy this one (laughing)

* * *

**Part 15 Before Frieza Game**

West High School Basket team surely had a problem. Piccolo was absent from their routine after school practice. Tien already had said that Piccolo had another thing to do in two or more days. As the vice leader of the basket team, Tien replaced Piccolo's responsible. He ordered Goku to train first grade members and the second grades into Yamucha hand. Tien enjoyed his new position more than he ever expected. Even though everything went by peacefully, the whole training session felt completely different without Piccolo.

"Kakarotto, I didn't see the bald green Namec. Where the fuck is he? Isn't he supposed to give me an answer today?" Vegeta walked over Goku, sounding annoyed.

Goku was busy with his training, but he still stopped a while for answering Vegeta. None could ignore that kind of annoying behavior.

"Piccolo definitely will hit you on your head if he heard your rude question, Vegeta." Goku grinned, showing his white teeth. "I guess something very extremely awful happened to him. Piccolo devotes himself into the team he will come in whatsoever condition."

"Fuck him!" Vegeta gave a squeal.

"Why don't you give him a call? Maybe you can visit his apartment, Vegeta." Goku tried to give him solutions. "Piccolo would appreciate your effort, and he might join…."

"Shut your fucking mouth up, stupid! Are you out of your mind, telling me to call or visit that green Namec? Sounds disgusting." Vegeta interrupted him and walked off.

"Goku, he's really rude, isn't he?" Yajirobe asked. He was Goku's classmate. His big fat body was the bulkiest in the team. "You shouldn't be friend with him, he may cause you some troubles."

"Come on, he isn't that bad! He might looks like an asshole bastard, but he's lonely deep inside." Goku told him. "He just needs some time to adjust everything." Goku had already come to the opinion that Vegeta rotten behavior was caused by his loneliness, fearsome, and Frieza's cruelties. He should tolerate him more.

"Yeah, I heard all about the Frieza thing yesterday. I'll help you Goku, but if the situation become too dangerous, I'll run."

"Sounds great Yajirobe! Fine, let's practice again!"

Goku dribbled the basket ball in his hand and showed his jump shoot. The ball entered the ring smoothly. His friends clapped their hands and listened to his explanation.

Vegeta actually despised because Piccolo hadn't given him answer. He really needed Piccolo's answer. He needed his help. Recently, Vegeta had learned that Piccolo APG, Apartheid Policy toward Green, was an established political group. Actually it was a branch of the APGO, Apartheid Policy toward Green Organization, world class organization political group. Having Piccolo in his side meant having strong support. That was the reason why Vegeta became a bit grumpy, yet he still trained with Yamucha and others.

"I'm joining you to protect this city." Yamucha claimed when Vegeta was around him. "I'll join to help you and Goku."

"Really? I'm bloody positive that you have a double agenda in your mind. You're still trying to get her back, aren't you?" Vegeta smirked. "That won't work against me."

Yamucha face was turning red. Vegeta really hit the sore spot in his vulnerable heart. He realized that he won't win against Vegeta in basket ball. So, he _was _thinking to change Bulma's opinion about him by helping Vegeta and Goku. In fact, Yamucha hoped Vegeta might die during the basket fights against Frieza. Then, he would mend Bulma's broken heart. Once again, the beautiful blue-headed girl would be his girlfriend.

That would be his perfect plan.

"Forget it, sucker." Vegeta harsh voice bumped Yamucha back into reality. "Bulma is mine."

Yamucha drew a deep breath. Goku's warning in chapter 11 came into his head. _You shouldn't blame yourself for your bad luck, Yamucha. This always happens toward secondary character in every literature. Even it happens in some fan fictions._

"Darn bastard, Vegeta! I'll proof you that I'm an ultimate star in this fan fiction…. " Yamucha mumbled. His voice trailed off. Poor Yamucha, he still didn't realize that he _was_ the secondary character in this fan fiction.

After the training session had finished, Vegeta took Bulma's hand and went off the hall. Bulma, as always, spent her time watching Vegeta exercise. She was so happy because Vegeta hold her hands.

"Vegeta, my parents phoned that they'll arrive tonight." Bulma said cheerfully.

"Your parents are quite busy, aren't they? They said that they would go for two weeks but it's been more than a month."

"Did I forget to tell you? They decided to take a kind of honeymoon in Bali. My mother only thinks about cakes and love. She wouldn't mind anything. My father goes with her sometimes."

"You really have a happy family," he said.

"That's real funny. Your words sound jealous. Well, perhaps we could make a happy family too. Me, you, and one or two kids." Bulma laughed hard. "Oh, shit! I'm just a seventeen years old teenager but I have imagined having children and such! You're a complete asshole, Vegeta! You and your pathetic way of life make me wondering over stupid things!"

"That's not bad, I suppose say. I would name him Vegeta the fourteenth."

"What are you saying? No! I won't give that name! Boxer sounds better for me!"

"Bulma, you complete moron! Don't you have any dignity? That underwear pun won't work out well! Everyone will laugh at our son!"

"That vegetable pun won't work also! Vegeta the fourteenth? Vegeta the fourteenth my ass!"

They shouted upon each other until they reached the car. Bulma slammed the door harshly. Vegeta widened his eyes.

"Hey, don't be angry to me and my car, damn you! We're debating about something that doesn't really exist!"

After one or two long pauses, Bulma finally managed a smile. "I'm thinking too much, right? I wish our debate will be reality someday, Vegeta. I wish everything will be all right after our next fight in Saiba City. You and Goku come back safely and just fine. We can spend time together…."

Vegeta began to kiss her, soft little kisses. Bulma smiled and replied his kisses.

"I hope you'll come back to me, safely…."

In other place, Piccolo made a report in West Police Department. He reported Dr. Dende as the missing man. The police promised to do their best. Piccolo also contacted Dr. Dende's friend, Detective Satan. Detective Satan was the best detective in the century, along with the great Holmes or Poirot. Detective Satan invited Piccolo into his office.

"Welcome, Piccolo. Long time no see, _oui_?" Detective Satan asked him in. "It's been difficult case, according to your short explanation in the phone."

"That's right, _monsieur_ Satan. We're involved in a very terrible case. I believe everything connected with Frieza and his father, Cola Cooler. They had kidnapped Dende."

"Any explanation, everything? I need details." Detective Satan twirled his thick moustache. "I know everyone afraid of working against the Coolers. They're the most dangerous family in this world. But once again, I'm the best agent ever. Never doubt that! Dende is my best friend, I'll do anything to save him. You can count on me, boy."

Then, Piccolo explained about Frieza and his warnings. He also brought the copy of Frieza video. Piccolo told detective Satan about Vegeta's arrival at school. He continued his explanation about the invitation for the street basket party in the Saiba City. Afterwards, Piccolo explained about Dr. Dende's warnings toward Avocado Hitler and the last holocaust fifty years ago.

"Why don't you tell me all the information in some short conversations?" Detective Satan asked politely. "We'll make some points clear to several new fan fiction readers, Piccolo."

Piccolo nodded, "If I do that, Detective Satan, the rest chapters wouldn't be reread by them. Let it be, for author's sake. Some nice readers would even give their reviews."

"_Ah, bon!_" Detective Satan exclaimed. "Well, I might involve some new guys in this research. Would it be fine?"

"I trust you, Detective. But you must be very careful. I don't want anything happen to you."

"_C'est bien_, Piccolo. You want everything ends well, don't you?"

"Of course, detective. _Au revoir_."

"_Au revoir_, Piccolo."

As soon as Piccolo left, Detective Satan quickly decided to call his best friends for help. He couldn't do this alone. First, he called the 007 agent, Mr. Bond, _the stirred not shaken_ man. Then he continued calling another agent, Mr. Simon Templar, the great saint. And he continued and continued.

Capsule Corp. was a very large and exquisite building in the West City. You might find luxury in every aspect, from complete laboratory to large jacuzzi with small bar in it. Capsule Corp. was obviously amazing because the Briefs were the richest family in the West City. There, Bulma and her family led a wealthy life.

Bulma was cooking dinner with Vegeta when she heard the Briefs were coming to the kitchen. She didn't expect them to come home at that time for they're cooking only with briefs. In fact, Vegeta and her were having a bit of fun in the kitchen.

"You've said that they canceled their flight, idiot." Vegeta face filled with shock and terror. "I can't go to my room by now. What a shame, showing myself to your parents in boxer."

"Come on, I also wear bikini. Don't overdo your mind." Bulma chuckled. "Have I told you that you're a sexy chef?"

"Your crazy idea dragged me into despair. Why should I listen to a moron like you?"

"Because you like my idea."

"I should never listen to your fucking idea in my whole life."

"Just try to be relax, Vegeta."

Then Mrs. Briefs entered the kitchen followed by her husband. They had smelled some tasty scents from living room.

"Smells good. What are you cook…. Are you making a beach party?" Mrs. Briefs smiled watching Bulma and Vegeta in their briefs. "It's very nice garment that you're wearing dear."

Bulma blushed. "Do you really think that way mom? Vegeta said that I looked like two dollars teenage hooker in it."

"Vegeta is a very bad liar, sweety. You look amazing." Mrs. Briefs replied with smile on her face. "Your bikini really suits your eyes."

Bulma face was red.

"What are you saying? You should be blushed because of shame, not proud or else." Vegeta whispered softly into Bulma's ear. "Excuse me, everyone. I think I'll go to my room to cover myself."

"Why do you have to change? It's nice to see you have fun here," Mr. Briefs spoke. "What is that? Is it _Okonomiyaki_, a Japanese pizza? I want to try it."

This time Vegeta face turned red, "yeah, I got the recipe from internet. Japanese are really creative."

Mr. Briefs wasn't angry to him. Moreover, he permitted him. It felt like getting caught doing something terrible and got redemption.

"Dad, don't eat it. It tastes awful because our clever Vegeta here completely forgot to add mayonnaise into it." Bulma warned her father. "In fact, why did you come home earlier? You said that you two will spend another night in Bali City."

"We did, actually. But your mother got homesick, so here we are." Mr. Brief bit his piece. "It's okay even without mayonnaise. You should try it babe. By the way Vegeta, I met Cola Cooler, your ward in Bali City. His business grows fast! This Cooler seems to be making more gold than ever! He offered me some business, but I refused. It seemed black market or something. It sounds fishy and dangerous. He's not a good person, your ward. Ahem, sorry for talking rude toward your ward, son."

Vegeta smiled bitterly, "I don't mind. Do you tell me that I'm staying here, sir?"

"No, son." Mr. Briefs smiled. "Your lawyer stated before that your presence here is a big secret, even toward your only ward. Hardly to speak, does the World Trade Organization belong to you? Mr. Nappa didn't give me proper explanation about your background."

"Well, my family's belonging is actually Vegeta Enterprises, which is the crucial part of World Trade Organization. World Trade Organization is bigger now thanked to Mr. Cooler, my ward and also the only partner of my late father, sir."

"That's amazing. You're one of the riches families in the world, I believe."

Vegeta nodded and smiled proudly, "Yes, that's true, sir. Actually, my family shared the same blood with Avocado Hitler and the Great Tsar. We're pure blooded Saiyan."

"That's more than I expected, son. You're part of the royal family and rich… It's my honor to accept you here."

"Do you have royal status, Vegeta?" Mrs. Briefs asked. "Yeah, like duke, count, or something."

"I haven't had the ceremony yet, but my father was a king."

"How could you, you never tell me about this, Vegeta!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta and pinched his arm. "Why did you do this to me, you damn weasel!"

"Let my arm off, you moron," Vegeta said in soft voice. "Try to behave in front of your lousy parents. They're watching at us."

"I don't care! Why did you always hide everything from me?" Bulma jumped on Vegeta and hit him many times.

"Bulma, darn you it hurts!"

"Promise me you won't keep everything by your side, again!"

"Crap! I promise! Get off me will you!"

Mrs. Briefs winked at Vegeta. "Honey, I think we're watching a love scene here. What a surprise! We left for months and here comes a couple!"

Mr. Briefs ignored his wife and take another piece of Okonomiyaki_, _"You're too romantic honey. However that's impossible. Our daughter already has a boyfriend."

Bulma smiled sheepishly to Vegeta, "my mother only concerns about love and cakes, so she's smart at it. Just ignore her."

However, Vegeta thought the otherwise. It was the right time to tell them.

"I would like to tell two of you, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs. Bulma and I, we are couple now."

There was a pause. A long one.

The Briefs were a bit bemused. They didn't say any words.

Then, Bulma smiled and hugged Vegeta.

Sure, her boyfriend was full of surprise!

In other place, Goku was walking toward his bedroom when he heard several light taps on his door. Goku muttered and tried to ignore the taps, but the taps became louder. _You've got to be kidding on me! Why is this happening to me? Why now?_

Goku opened the door and found Piccolo stood there, in front of his door. Piccolo face was troubled. Goku sensed that this had happened before. _My dear love! Why should all troubled people come into my house? Do I look like a priest who gives salvation? I do have my own life!_

"What's wrong with you? You look pale, Captain Piccolo." Goku greeted him. "Come on, rest a while in my house." _Darn! I have to do this! I'm a nice person after all!_

"Goku, I got to tell you this… Dende is kidnapped by those savages… I couldn't stop thinking bad about Dende. I asked for help, yes. But somehow I hardly assured myself about Dende's safety. It feels like a nightmare. I promise that I'll kill them. I'll kill Frieza and his comrades if he laid any fingers toward my precious Dende!"

"Captain, calm down, okay?" Goku asked him to sit on the sofa. "I see. Is that the reason behind your absent today?"

"You're absolutely correct. Those evils should get revenge! How could they do such thing to purely innocent person like Dende? He is missing! I don't know what to do…."

Goku never saw Piccolo in this degenerate state of mind. He always looked calm and wise.

"I would kill them if Dende is killed. I swear to my Holy Mandello that they should pay everything if…."

"Captain, being mad won't help Dr. Dende. You should stay calm and think about a plan..."

"Fuck all! I don't care any bloody plan! Goku, come with me to Saiba City! We must save Dende!"

"Captain, that's not a nice idea..."

"Come! You and me, we're strong enough to kill all of them!"

"Captain, let my hand off. You're crazy right now... and I'm afraid... Let me go!" Goku tried to let himself free from Piccolo, but Piccolo, with anger covered his mind, was strong.

"Come!"

"NOO!" _Shit! These dialogues sound gay between males, like the beginning of a raping case or whatsoever. I should stop this at once!_

Goku finally slapped Piccolo's face. "Calm down I say! Captain, Dr. Dende is in danger, I know! We have to save him, yes that's right! But you, being mad like this, will give no advantage at all!"

"You're right! But Dende really needs my help! I should help him!"

"Captain Piccolo... please."

Then Piccolo cried. He was being unreasonable. He couldn't stop crying for hours.

Goku sighed. This really takes his time longer that he has hinted at. He's running out time.

"Captain…. It is middle of the night, you must go home." Goku reminded Piccolo after hours. Piccolo finally stopped crying.

He had turned into ordinary Piccolo, who was calm and wise.

"It's too late at night, why don't you share your bed?" Piccolo walked straight toward Goku's bedroom. "You don't mind sharing your bed, do you?"

"Captain! No you can't!"

Neglecting Goku warning, Piccolo continued, "Don't be ridiculous Goku. I'm tired."

Piccolo entered the room and found Chichi sitting on the bed. She flushed real red.

Piccolo face was turned red too.

_I have told you, Captain. I told you before._

"Fuck you, why didn't you tell me that…." Piccolo remembered that he had cried for hours. He had cried when Chichi was there, staying in the next room.

Goku blushed and cleared his throat, "I can explain Captain. Chichi came to clean my house last afternoon. She was so tired and slept there. Then, she was sleeping when I came after the training session. I moved her into my bedroom. Well, we're about to clean my room together when you came. Believe me, I haven't done anything to her just yet…. Well you came in the exact time…."

"In your case Goku, I would be thankful to be convinced by your story." Piccolo mocked him. "I really know that I can count on you."

Goku looked embarrassed. _That's why I hate your coming! You came in the wrong time Captain!_

Piccolo turned back before he had reached the exit, "I'll join with Vegeta and you in protecting our city. I'll tell APG members about this. And Goku, I should say this, you should wear protection. We don't want anything happened before time, right?"

"Right captain," Goku forced a smile. _Shit! You've got to be kidding on me, again!_


	16. A very Last Good Bye

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama

Note: Next chapter FINALLY come! Sorry if you've been waiting so long.

I'm not sure that I have fans, so I didn't actually mean 'sorry.'

If you want me write faster, just give me reviews! Hahahaha 0_o

* * *

**Chapter 16 A Very Last Chance to Say Good Bye**

Sitting on the big golden chair, Mr. Cola Coolers asked Frieza about the basket party. Mr. Cola was a big, fifty six years old man with vicious smile upon his face. He was wearing his favorite fur coat that night. Next to Mr. Cola was his only son Frieza. Frieza sipped a glass of wine and shared the bottle with his father.

"I'm having a very big and glorious basket party in the next two days. Everything's all set, father. Every fucking player who has disobeyed me will pay with their blood." Frieza smiled a while and continued. "And, these days would be their last chance enjoying their pathetic life in West City."

"Their last chance?"

"Yes, father. Vegeta and Goku. This party is made to kill both of them."

"Both of them? Who's this Goku?"

"Well, father. Goku or I should say Kakarotto. I had traced Kakarotto background recently. There's no more pure-blooded Saiyan in this world besides them."

"I'm glad that you have discovered another pure blood besides that little monkey, son. It is very difficult to find pure blood in low class Saiyan, they changed their names many times."

"I think you should try a bit harder if you really want to revenge our grudge toward those Saiyan. Those monkeys are quite brainy, especially Kakarotto grandfather. He had made my effort harder than I thought."

"Yes, yes, that's right. You're right, son. They should pay what they had done with our race. Avocado Hitler must be tormented inside his tomb when he knows the very last Coolerians alive are killing his race. Blood pays blood."

"Yes, that's reminding me something. That's very smart of you father. You have restored our race honor by betraying that stupid Vegeta Sr. haven't you? He was quite moron, wasn't he?"

"Well, his royal bloodline made him easily manipulated." Mr. Cola laughed loudly. "Unfortunately, Nappa had refused to hand his little monkey to me. So, make sure to kill that little monkey in the party otherwise we'll lose large sum of money. I'll kill that gorilla protector myself."

"Don't worry father. I'll terminate them."

"One more thing, son. I've heard about the tape that you had made. That's a very careless of you. You left evidence. Do you want me to destroy it?"

"No need to worry, I say. I have a nice plan for making that tape sprouts like virus."

Mr. Cola looked Frieza carefully, and then he laughed again.

"Father, I want to ask you about the little green asshole. Why did you capture and lock him in our prison? Can I kill that insect?"

"Do you mean Dende? He had accessed our company data, son."

"How come? We have covered everything perfectly. Is he a bloody hacker or something?"

"No, he just had opened our company background. It's clearly stated about…."

"Father, why don't you create a new file about it? None would suspect us for what we have done so far with lots of fucking bloody money from…."

"Son, If I could change it, it would have been changed by now."

"Why not, father?"

"Son, it's a Pandora's box. I won't open it myself."

"Is it the same reason for keeping that green Namec alive?"

"Yes. He's another Pandora's box."

"I don't understand." Frieza crossed the room and took a new bottle. He poured it into his glass. "Dende is another Pandora's box?"

"I don't want to mess out with agents and APGO. I'll release him after months."

"Agents?" Frieza looked suspicious for a while then laughing. "Fuck them off, dad. Do you want another glass?"

"Of course. I always appreciate old wines."

In other place in West City, Detective Satan was sitting in his meeting room with three men. A middle-aged man with rough handsome face stood near the window, smoking a cigar. Another good looking man in brown fur coat sat in front of Detective Satan. The last man, who had a puffy face and innocent smile, finally spoke, "I'm not afraid of death, dear Satan. I'll help you."

Detective Satan put his papers and looked around for a while, "_merci bien_. I know that you're my best partner, Bhu. How about you, guys? Do you mind giving me a hand?"

The middle-aged man with polite English accent laughed bitterly, "Fuck you, French detectives! Of course I'll lend you a hand. Coolers are such big fish. I'll regret myself forever if I don't involve with this."

"Bond, you're so rude. We're in the same ship, aren't we? Be nice to everyone then." Mr. Templar threw his smile. "I have entered World Trade Organization for 3 years. I have found some evidences, yes, but those things aren't strong enough. If you can guarantee that I'll get their tail, I'll help you."

"Very clever of you, Templar. You really have entered their company, haven't you?" Bond asked him curiously. "Their company is very strict and full of rules. Most of my friends died there when they were trying to get some information. "

"Actually I have entered their women, if you know what I mean," Simon tried to hide his naughty smile. "They are more than beautiful scientists. They're really exquisite ladies. You can join me if you have time Bond, but of course you need more than impressive gadgets and lovely face."

"Just consider yourself lucky this time, Templar. If I join you, you wouldn't even have a lady because they'll know who the best player is."

"That's enough gentlemen. We don't have enough time," Bhu protested. "Have you heard about Saiba City street basket party? That's the perfect time."

"Perfect time to save everything."

And, time moved on and on. Finally, this day was the last day for Vegeta and his friends.

Piccolo asked his team to gather in the morning practice. Piccolo stated to every basketball member that he, Vegeta, and Goku were going to Saiba City. Frieza had given each of them a letter very early in the morning, which were sent together with a bouquet dried black roses. Only three of them could enter the party.

"Blast that fucking gay. I really hate Frieza I want to crush his purple head," Vegeta threw his letter away. "Immediately. These roses make me sick."

"Whoa, These roses are kind a cute. I keep my part in my house. Can I keep yours?" Goku smiled and took Vegeta's flowers. "And some gays quite attractive, remember Kurt?"

"That's different case, moron. Besides, watching musical soap opera will make you stupid. Ah, you already are."

"Vegeta, musical soap opera isn't stupid. I think my character is similar with Quinn, how attractive!"

"Yeah, the way you prefer bastard to nice guy is similar, Bulma."

"Who let you join our conversation, sucker? Fuck yourself goodbye, the exit door is waiting for you."

Yamucha stepped backward a bit from them. Vegeta looked like he was able to kill someone and didn't care of anything else. And he did, obviously. He really wanted to kill Yamucha.

"I had enough of you two. Yamucha, Tien, and all of you guys, I hope you can take care our city. In addition, my friends will come to help us. I had contacted Neil, The vice president of APGO and asked his favor to guard West City and search Dr. Dende."

"What happened with Dr. Dende, Captain?" Yamucha asked.

Piccolo felt a slight stab in his vulnerable heart, and ignored Yamucha. Goku whispered slowly in Yamucha's ear and told him that Dr. Dende was kidnapped. Yamucha made a big 'o' expression with his mouth.

Vegeta didn't believe that Piccolo's demands will be granted; he smirked upon him, "Good job, why Neil should care about your requests?"

Piccolo felt the slight stab again. His relationship with Neil was bitter nowadays, but he believed Neil would help him.

"Vegeta, " Goku whispered, "Don't you know that Neil is Captain's big brother?"

"What? What the fuck?" Vegeta was surprised. "Oh, your mouth like a bitch, always know every detail of gossips in this city."

"Yeah, I spend my time not for leisure only." Goku smiled proudly.

"That's not a compliment, Kakarotto." Vegeta rubbed his face in despair. That damn Kakarotto always misled his comments. "My god, I... if this shit over, I swear I'll never see you again."

"You may go and never come back, Shorty. West City is in right hand," Yamucha added.

"Well, not in your hand I believe. That Namec called his ally to guard you. That means you're useless. "

"You are an egocentric, Shorty. Don't worry I'll keep your leftover." Yamucha stared at Bulma and Bulma shook her head.

He still loves her, she could feel it.

"Don't you dare to stare at my girl, or you'll have nothing to look at later." Vegeta's harsh voice made Yamucha's pulse worked faster.

"Vegeta! Stop whatever you have in your mind!" Bulma screamed loudly like _banshee_ . "Come on, I love you always and I'll always do."

"Hah, only when you're alive, Shorty," Yamucha put more gasoline to a burned fire. He knew Vegeta would never do anything in front of Bulma. Somehow he knew it, and that's quite painful. "But not when you're dead."

"Uh, you'll pay for this, weakling."

"Bulma, why don't you bring your Vegeta out of here in a minute? That would be very helpful of you." Piccolo interrupted and made everyone upset.

They wanted a bit drama to make their day. _Damned Captain!_

"Fine, Captain Piccolo. See you later everyone!" Bulma dragged Vegeta from basketball hall with all energy she had in her body. "Vegeta, please!"

Vegeta seemed unhappy but he couldn't ignore his girlfriend, "Alright! Blast you girl!"

"What did you say?"

"I said bless you girl," Vegeta muttered and pulled his face. _I cut my pride half and sell it in low class market. I knew that I shouldn't involve with this freaky girl, well… charming girl in freaky clothing… for Bulma it works better if she wear nothing… _

"What are you thinking now?" Bulma asked him and realized the mischievous smile upon his face.

"Uh, some stupid verses to control my anger. Frankly, Bulma, those damn verses work for me."

"You low cheap bastard! You're not thinking something evil, are you?"

"Don't act too much. I was just thinking that you'll in better shape if you're naked and quiet."

Bulma took a deep breath and managed to smile, "you fucking brat!"

"You're the one that can change my anger into desire, Bulma. You should blame yourself for that," Vegeta threw his wicked smile.

"It's not fair! don't blame me for your... Argh..." Bulma walked faster and Vegeta followed her.

Piccolo saw them disappeared and continued his instructions, "Okay, Krilin, I expect you…."

After 30 minutes of warnings and instructions, Goku walked slowly to his class. He knew that tomorrow would be a big day for him. He decided to do something that would change his life forever. He had to do it.

Goku rushed to Bulma and Vegeta's class and gave Bulma an envelope. Bulma was writing some answers in her paper when Goku gave it to her.

"I'll be back in the morning, don't worry okay!"

"Don't worry of what? Oh God!"

"Miss Briefs, be quite please! We're having test for god sake!"

"Sorry." Bulma put the envelope inside her pocket. Vegeta stared at her.

"He's not doing something stupid. Oh, I think he is," Vegeta commented and raised his hand, "sir, I'm done."

"Chichi, can you go with me today?"

"What do you mean? We have a class and a small test today. Goku, you'll get a complete scholarship if you can manage your grades this semester. Please don't ruin your chance."

Goku took Chichi's hand and pulled her out from the class. He walked toward the same stair in the chapter 4, a stair which was located in the corner of the corridor and students seldom used that stair.

"Listen. I just want to marry you today. If you don't want to, that's fine."

Chichi's face turned hard and she quickly read the situation. "Goku, you're hiding something from me these weeks, right? Since Vegeta came few months ago, you're changing."

"I'm changing in a good way right?" Goku teased her.

"Cut out that, please. Why do you want to marry me today?" Chichi began to cry.

Goku closed his eyes. _Girls are such bunch of dramatize creatures, really_.

"You're not dying, right? Goku…. Is it too late to start medical checkup? Oh, my God!"

"Chichi, I'm not sick..."

"Yes, of course you're not sick! you're dying!"

"Oh, God... Don't be hysterical! I'm totally healthy, and all I want is to be married with you today."

"You're dying and want to marry me... Goku, I... " Chichi sobbed and hid her cute face behind her hands.

"You're out of line, Chichi. I told you not to read too many harlequins." Goku held her body. "Well, I'm going to a dangerous place tomorrow. If…." Goku stopped a while. "If I cannot make it…"

"Goku…." Chichi's face was filled with tears. She stared at him, finally.

"I can't guarantee I'll be back safely. Meanwhile, I have promised you that I'll marry you. I don't know what to do, Chichi."

Chichi whipped her tears and hugged Goku warmly, "if you wish for a marriage, I'll be damned if I refuse it."

"that's my girl."

Goku smiled and called his kintoun cloud. After several seconds, a yellow cloud came in front of them. Goku jumped first and gave his hand to Chichi. Chichi reached for his hand and joined him.

"Is it okay if the ceremony is the traditional one? Hmm, the one that 'the sky and earth are our only witnesses. We'll be husband and wife until death separate us forever'?"

"Goku, I don't really buy details."

"Then, let's do it, Chichi."

There, so our 15 years old groom and bride flew into the sky, toward a dark forest where grandpa Gohan died almost 11 or 10 years ago.

"That fuck is having elope?" Vegeta raised one of his thick eyebrows. Bulma nodded her head. She opened the envelope after school and found shocking news. She showed Vegeta the envelope that Goku had given to her:

_I'll have elope today. Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow morning. Give my regard to Ox King and Chichi's is in a good guy. _

"What he has in his mind?" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Shit! He could be a fucking corpse tomorrow and he's marrying a girl today?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Bulma shocked. "OH MY! Now I know the truth why Yamucha always mentions about death and such creepy things!"

"Hey! I've already told you that I've got to do this! Don't start acting like crazy just because your lousy parents are going into somewhere else! Again!"

"I know that this is very dangerous business, but I don't want you to die!"

"I don't want to die too! And now you're becoming a pain in my ass!"

Bulma felt really dizzy and tired screaming. She panicked and ran to her room. Vegeta walked and followed her steps. When he reached out her room, he saw Bulma was crying on her bed. Vegeta took a deep breath and forced himself to sit beside her.

_I'll burn heaven and kill whoever create love. Love make me this low…_

"Bulma…" He said slowly. "You've got to understand, this is private matter. I have to do this. All these years I'd been a cursed coward and run away from my destiny. I have to pay my debts, I have to revenge them for killing my family, for stealing my money, and most of all, for vanishing my pride."

"I don't understand. Who killed your parents?" Bulma's eyes gazed in amazement. "You… You haven't mentioned that…."

Vegeta directly looked at her in the eyes.

"They killed your parents? Oh my God..."

Vegeta didn't answer and joined her on the bed.

Vegeta kissed Bulma wildly. Bulma let him kissed her deeper and deeper. She let him swallowed her fiercely. Vegeta hold her tightly, as if he wouldn't let her go. He breathed through her skin. He ripped her clothes and found softness in her body. He opened his clothes fast. He didn't want anything to separate them. He wanted her, everything in her.

"That pain possesses me again. I could break into pieces, Bulma..."

"Sttt... You don't need to say anything..."

"I couldn't explain why, but..." Vegeta kissed her again. He pressed himself into her.

"You have me. Don't worry, we'll solve everything together, okay?"

Vegeta was helpless. His eyes were gloomy and desperate, Bulma noticed. Those were eyes of loneliness. His body was trembling. She had to help him, and she didn't know what she could do. She could feel Vegeta's hot body wrapped her. He needed her and she needed him. She always wanted to make love to him. But, not when he's in despair like this…

"Vegeta…"

"Oh, God… Bulma…"

"Vegeta, please…Just let me go."

"Bulma…"

_He was in the car with his father, mother, and Bardock, his driver. He had planned to have a trip with them to visit a new opening garden in Satan city. _

"I love you, always. And I'm with you, right?"

"Uh…"

"You are not alone anymore. You have me, Goku, Piccolo, and everyone with us. We'll help you."

"Uh..."

_He heard a big blow from the car. Everyone was bleeding and he wanted to save them. He actually almost saved them, but he ran away instead. He killed them… _

_"_Uh... Bulma..."

"You have me, we'll solve this together, okay?"

He sobbed and held her closer, "I need you."

"And I need you too, Vegeta."

Something warm filled into his chest.

_"We loved you honey, so please go... Don't let them find you."_

_"But, Mom..."_

_"Run, Vegeta." _

"I need you, " Bulma whispered slowly.

_I cannot run anymore, this time I'll protect her. _

Vegeta could feel his burden wasn't there anymore, lingered inside his heart. She had taken that from him. Bulma saved him.

_I'll protect her with my life. _

Vegeta finally let her go. He still hardly breathed, but he knew that he had to stop. "I'm sorry… I lost my control, I…"

"I know. You don't need to explain. I can understand, surely."

"I have to go, Bulma." Vegeta stood and took his clothes. "I should finish what I have begun long time ago."

You could be killed," Bulma's voice shattered his heart. She wrapped her naked body with blanket.

"If I should be killed, let it be. I want to stop my fears at once."

"Well, your nightmares can be cured by me. You don't need to face him." Bulma hugged him and pulled Vegeta back to her bed. "I healed your nightmares, right? Right?"

Vegeta turned his body and faced her."Yes, you're right. Because you give me reason to live. You give me reason to protect something that I care. But still, I have to restore my pride as a Saiyan."

"Vegeta…."

"I want us to live together, someday. But I couldn't do that if I keep running from my destiny."

"I won't lose you. Not when I love you like this."

"Fuck it off, you're never losing me. I promise that I'll be back, alive."

However she won't listen. She kept crying. Bulma's tears and her soft voice burned Vegeta's desire. Vegeta kissed her softly and tried to comfort her.

"I love you, Bulma. I really do."

"Then make me yours tonight…"

* * *

PS: really, A review will make next chapter come sooner! Hehehe :D


	17. Ready to Experience Death

A note: Real thanks to someone from Canada, hope you enjoy this with me! :D

Gyaah! Have a nice holiday everyone! (^-^)

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama

* * *

**Part 17 Ready to Experience Death**

Vegeta knew how useless trying to resist something that he really wanted. Since he laid his eyes on Bulma almost two months ago, he always wanted to drag her into his bed. He could feel their sexual attraction, and that annoyed him very much. Bulma was too sexy and too hard to resist. He wanted her. And he knew that she wanted him.

"Vegeta…" Bulma's voice trailed off. She put her head onto his chest, looking for warmness and comfort.

Vegeta could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo. He pulled her closer. All he wanted to do was only to stop her tears. Bulma looked sad and beautiful. Those tears shone like pearls and she looked so beautiful. Damned beautiful.

"Make me yours tonight," she repeated.

For more than 10 years he's never allowed himself to be opened. His tormenting soul always demanded something to be fulfilled. He needed someone to be loved, yet he was too afraid to lose it. Last thing that he needed in this world was being in love. However, he couldn't think of anything. Laying the same bed with crying Bulma, Vegeta only wanted to reassure her that she had nothing to be worried about.

"Come on, There's nothing to be worried about Bulma," Vegeta tried to control himself. It was harder than facing Frieza, he could feel it. "I'm going."

"Vegeta, please…"

_God, the way she open her mouth… Lips looked that moist and soft…_

Vegeta had wanted to open the door and left her, but he dragged her to his room. He had no intention to make love to her. However, he couldn't imagine doing the otherwise. He wanted her tonight, in his room. God, all of these pressures made him burning.

"I'm going, Bulma. I'm going with you," he said in hoarse voice, couldn't able to control his desire. "Come with me."

Bulma smiled softly and pressed herself closer. She whispered, "It seems forever."

Bulma's body was hot and so accepting when Vegeta came between her legs, thrusting him in. He felt a soft wall for a while before he fully entered her. She moaned over and over. She cried out his name and couldn't help herself when she felt a sudden pang. Bulma screamed again.

"Oh, stop it please…."

"I enjoy it so much cannot stop now…. But if you want I'll do it later on…"

"Nuts! You… You don't want to stop, do you?"

He kept pushing himself in her, deeper and deeper. Vegeta made her body uncontrollable. She loved it. She loved it that way.

"Oh, I can feel it…."

"Yeah? Was it good?"

"That's…."

Bulma reached the climax first, and then Vegeta followed. That was most beautiful feeling in their life. An ecstasy.

After several hours, Vegeta lay motionless on his bed. Bulma was sleeping right beside him. He was fully awake and definitely wanted some more. But, he had to wait. Bulma was a girl worth waiting for.

He knew that Bulma needed some rest after their wild love making; she had cried and screamed as loud as hell. She had mentioned that he hadn't hurt her, and she had stated that she wanted to do it again.

Vegeta took a boxer from cupboard and wore it. Then he walked out slowly from his room. He took a deep breath. Everything seemed so different for him. He felt Capsule Corp. in a different way. It was his home now.

"Where are you going?" Bulma rubbed her eyes.

"Ah? I'm taking some drink. You better put some clothes on your body. It's quite cold out here."

"I'm wearing your blanket, that's enough. I'm going to my room."

"What's enough? You said you wanted to do it again."

"Son of a bitch. You're raucous animal. We just finished few minutes ago," she laughed.

"Well, I want more."

Vegeta was doing it when he heard some tiptoes to his room. He completely ignored it and kept on grinding. He couldn't stop and he didn't want to.

"Hey, do you want to take a look?" Bulma hardly breathed under his body. "Someone's coming I believe…."

"Hell no."

"Knock! Knock! Anybody home? Vegeta? I'm coming!"

"Vegeta, oh my…" Bulma gasped and reached her climax. She closed her eyes and smiled happily. "You're absolute crazy… I can be addicted to your body."

"Come on! Open the door!"

However, Vegeta didn't reach it. He rolled his eyes in frustration and anger. He couldn't focus and failed. He let her go at last.

_That asshole fuck should pay real expensive. Maybe one hard fist made it even._

"Wait here, okay?" he hissed and wore his boxer. Vegeta walked roughly and slammed the door. "What the hell are you doing here, damn you asshole!"

"Hell? I just returned from heaven. I thought you'll be happy to see me," he chuckled. "You looked sober, are you drinking lately, Vegeta?"

"Brainless moron, bug off! You really a complete shit, come for nothing! I know you'll come tomorrow, asshole. Don't need to report!"

"Watch your mouth, Vegeta. Being terribly angry isn't good for your health."

"Listen to him Goku!" Bulma's voice came from Vegeta's room. "He's not in good mood! And congrats on your runaway wedding!"

"Oh, Okay," Goku's face turned red for a moment.

_A girl staying in her girlfriend's room, 99% possibility of having sex. Gosh, I'm an intruder!_

Then he grinned. "Bulma, make sure you'll give him plenty dose of sex! He shouted like grumpy old man here!"

"We're doing it when you came you shit!" Bulma pointed out.

"Sorry. I won't do it again!"

"Why you!" Vegeta yelled haughtily. "Leave me alone or you'll be sorry. I promise you will."

Goku stepped backward and laughed, "Okay! See you tomorrow!"

Vegeta watched Goku moved away and closed the door. He raised one of his eyebrows, "Say, talking about giving me a plenty dose of sex…."

Having a good rest wasn't only by sleeping. That's an old theory. Vegeta really had a fantastic rest by fucking all night long. He was in a very happy mood and ready to do everything. Bulma was still sleeping when he went by. He wanted her to take a rest. He didn't want her to worry about anything. And, he left with his katana.

Mr. Nappa's katana. He had given him katana when he had been laying in the hospital. He cared for him. Some assailants had been trying to kill him in the hospital. That's why Mr. Nappa believed in him. He had saved him once.

"_Keep it with you. Stay alive for months, son."_

_He's a good guy, Mr. Nappa. Hope he's alright_. _They could do anything._

In the same time, Frieza was completely excited for his basketball party. He wanted everything to be perfect. Everything looked fine, except one thing. He needed one more thing. He needed blood to make everything perfect. Those saiyan blood would be a perfect finishing.

Goku was still asleep when Vegeta rushed in and made a tea for himself. After that he entered Goku's room and knocked him down. "Wake up, Kakarotto! A tight schedule is waiting for us today!"

"Wahoo! Holy fuck!" Goku felt down on the floor. He opened his eyes in despair. "No need of beating Vegeta!"

Goku rubbed his face, trying to concentrate. One of his eyes would be blue in minutes. "Why did you punch me?"

"For interrupting me last night it counts nothing actually. I wanted to make out a pair of blue eyes of you," Vegeta solemnly answered.

Goku rubbed his eyes once again and finally started to think. With a guy like Vegeta, he had no option. "Fine! One's enough. Let me have my breakfast and we're going to Piccolo's apartment."

Goku walked down toward his window and opened it. "Are you crazy? It's still midnight I guess…"

Goku stopped when he saw Vegeta's katana on his small table, "I… I guess it's okay."

"The sooner the better. Go on, spare some meat for me."

"I have to catch the dinosaurs first, cut it down, and cook it. It'll take some time, maybe you can help me?"

"What kind of dinosaurs? I don't like fishy type." Vegeta added sarcastically, he showed his stern expression. "And the answer is no. I don't want to do house keeping thing, which can degenerate myself."

"Alright my prince!" Goku retorted. "Man! I'm a servant in my own house!" With that statement Goku exited through the door and from there through to his kitchen to front door with a big cutting knife in his hand.

Vegeta sat slowly in Goku's room, and continued drinking his tea. It's a bit bitter for him. _Damned Kakarotto, cheap to his bone._

That morning was nice. Goku could sense it. He chopped the dino head and cut it into pieces. _A morning barbeque in his house just like usual, hope Vegeta like it._ He sauntered into his house. When he's walking passed the road, Goku heard a loud voice from Bulma's motor. She's coming for Vegeta.

"Hey! Morning Goku!"

"What an unexpected surprise, coming so soon," Goku said sardonically. "Whoa, even I can feel the heat!"

"I just want to say something to him, that's all. And here is a capsule for you. It's a protection robot. It can protect you from any danger. It also has artificial intelligent, so when you need it you can use it." Bulma explained. "Listen, I can't give that thing to Vegeta. He'll be angry and ignore it anyway, so make sure you'll use it okay? I also inserted camera and video. Even I can't join with you guys, I want to know the situation."

"Hold on! We can't bring something like that! Frieza…."

"Frieza wouldn't know big dummy! Try it first," Bulma cut out Goku's protest.

Goku threw the capsule to the air and BUM!

The robot was so tiny, as big as thumb. It moved around without any voices.

"What's that?"

"Meet Small bee, Goku. Small bee, Goku is your master now. Always obey his word, okay?"

"Fine," answered a chirpy voice."Need confirmation, please master." And the tiny thing stopped in front of Goku's face.

"Kiss him Goku. Give your DNA sample, than he'll be yours."

Goku glanced at Bulma and grinned, "You're crazy scientist! That's why Vegeta'll be angry! You're involving a kissing stuff!"

"Just do it, go on." Bulma pushed Goku's head and finally Goku kissed that thing. Not kissing, but he only stuck his mouth on it. After a while, the bug robot hid in Goku's clothes.

"He's yours now. Ah, please don't tell this to Vegeta, okay?"

"Why should I?" Goku insisted. Small Bee made him ticked. He didn't like the idea. _What could a damn small robot do anyway? But Small Bee's quite cute and…. Tickling._

"I don't like the idea of possessive girlfriend, Goku. Do you know what I mean?"

"Okay, princess. Now let your butcher cooks for himself and that damned Prince Vegeta." Goku forced a smile. "Why can't I have a peaceful morning?"

"Fine, I'm going soon, butcher!" Bulma yelled at him.

Bulma entered Goku's house and found Vegeta sat on the small chair. He was looking into an old photograph, Goku and his family. Vegeta didn't notice her coming. Bulma tapped his shoulder, "Hi!"

"What are you doing here?" He said furiously and stepped backward from her. "Can't you just take a rest for a while instead of bugging me everywhere?"

"You know Vegeta, You're so rough today. I came to wish you good luck and all," Bulma protested. "After what happened last night, I just couldn't let you away without giving you a goodbye kiss."

"Haa, that's very naughty of you. Don't make me hard to let you go."

"You can bring me with you," Bulma snapped. She moved closer to Vegeta and hugged him. "Then you won't have time to miss me."

"Yeah, right. I can't do anything if I bring you around. All I have in my mind is only fucking with you." Vegeta hugged her back and began kissing her. "You taste like chocolate."

"I ate chocolate cereal this morning," she murmured, kissed him passionately. Bulma pulled herself after several minutes, "I'm leaving, Vegeta. Try to come back alive or you'll be sorry!"

Goku was eating one of his barbeque when Bulma passed him. "Don't you want to join us?"

"No, I'm deadly tired. I want to sleep. Maybe for eternity."

"Yup, 'til a prince kiss you and make you awake!"

"Fuck you, Goku!" Bulma laughed. She took one capsule threw it. One motor showed up and she quickly rode it, "See ya later! Do what I say!"

Goku gazed at her and smiled. All of the sudden he remember Vegeta. "Vegeta! Breakfast's ready!"

"Asshole! I can hear your damn voice! Don't you ever scream to me!" Vegeta stepped out from the front door, full of arrogance and pride just like usual. "It smells good. Give me one piece."

"So, what's our plan for today?" Goku asked curiously.

Vegeta curved an arrogant smile, "my plan is not getting killed and kill that crazy fag." He continued eating.

The morning in Goku's house was very solemn and quiet. The scenery reminded Vegeta of his childhood. They had played and run together. Kakarotto and him.

"What did she tell you?" Vegeta asked after he had finished his meal. "She didn't come only for kissing me, Kakarotto. She must have something beyond. What is it?"

"Bulma? She said that you're a good fucker, that's all."

"Sometimes you're getting under my nerves. So, what's your fighting tool for today?"

"Hmm? I don't know for sure! Can I bring my saber?" Goku smiled and showed his knife, "its traditional chopping tools from my family, Vegeta."

Vegeta smirked, "How ridiculous. I don't know what do you have in your mind and I don't really care. Let's get into my car! We have to hurry Kakarotto."

Vegeta and Goku got into Vegeta's car. The sky was getting darker. Surely a storm was coming that night. They picked up Piccolo and rode on together toward Saiba City.

"What kind of tools that you bring Captain?" asked Goku when he saw Piccolo's small suitcase.

"My equipments. You'll know it later."

"I hope that'll be better than Kakarotto's saber," Vegeta joined their conversation. "You completely moron, copying Stephen Chow's tool in _From Beijing with Love_."

"Hey Vegeta! This is…"

"Yeah, your family traditional chopping tool. Cut that crap! You can see the Saiba gate now!"

Vegeta was right. The Saiba gate was ahead them. The purple colors dominated Saiba buildings. They kept moving on while looking around and found lots of youngsters there. Saiba City Basketball Party was coming soon. All of them were ready to experience death.

* * *

PS: I'm reading some comics right now, hoping I can get some idea about nasty things, hehehe. I knew that I put lots of lemon in this part, that happen if you're seventeen. (hey, it's chapter seventeen right?)


	18. The Saiba City Street Basket Begins!

A note: I don't know why Indonesia really focuses into AFF nowadays. Win or not I don't care much (I'm not too nationalist). Fuaah, finally my story reaches the Saiba City Street Basket Party. I watched Rocky Horror while I wrote this, so…. (Forget it… it's crazy, I don't recommend you to watch it!)

Thanks for all readers for reading these chapters! Love you all! Hope you like it as much as I do…. ^_^

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama

* * *

**Part 18 Saiba City Street Basket Begins!**

For almost one decade Saiba City was known for its special territory act in the world. Mr. Coolers built and dedicated it for Saiba citizens, who addicted to evil deeds. Special act mentioned that Saiba City couldn't be touched by law. Murdering, robbing, and many evil actions got no punishments at all. Fast money was okay and killing wasn't a big thing. In other hand, Saiba City was also well known as the city of heaven in earth. Prostitution in many variations grew like mushrooms in the rain. Drugs were legal, so did alcohols and violent.

However, the most fantastic part in Saiba City, which had been mentioned much time in this fanfiction, was sports mixed with gambling and blood was accepted.

Despite with its image as crime and evil city, Saiba City appeared as a very beautiful city. Each part in every street was full of luxury. Expensive car started from limousine, rolls royce, to racing car could be seen easily. Each building was decorated in Mediterranean style, added with murals. There's a big hall in the center of Saiba City, a place where our beloved Vegeta, Goku, and Piccolo were destined to come.

Most of citizens in Saiba City were youngsters. They dominated in every area in the city. Vegeta kept on driving his car when slowly but sure, some of them recognized him.

"That's master Vegeta!"

"Is he alive? I thought he's dead!"

"I'll bet my money on him for sure!"

Vegeta smirked hearing their responds. In the past he would never let someone commented on him without broken bones. Living in West City surely had softened his deadly habits. Piccolo still looked stoic. His green hand was busy holding his suitcase. In the other hand, Goku was amazed being inside Saiba City. He had never seen as interesting as Saiba City. The girls were lovely and wild; meanwhile the boys were savage yet mysterious.

"They're gangsters, part of Frieza's organization. There'll be a big party today so they're coming from all cities in the world. The bigger the party, the bigger the money. The bigger crime, I suppose to say, very interesting," Vegeta explained. "Don't try to attract anything. Some losers would try to kill you before the party, just to make their bet safer."

"Oh! Crap! Some chaps recognize you! You'll be in trouble!"

"I'm famous, idiot. I've lived in this city since I was born. Actually they won't hurt me because they _know_ who I am," Vegeta clenched his teeth, "I was one of Frieza's henchmen, remember?"

Goku nodded, "And how long 'til we get into the basket hall? Hey, that's manga shop! Vegeta, could you stop for a while? I want to buy _Heart _no 9."

Vegeta had to stop the car because Goku crazily almost jumped from it. He didn't want his partner hurt before time. _His partner_, that word made his stomach jolted. Vegeta watched Goku jumped into the car, his hand was holding a shoujo manga, pink cover. "Shit! Are you reading manga for girls?"

"Just try it. It tells about a vicious racer Shoubu and his cute girlfriend Yume. I borrowed some from Bulma and finally collected them myself for fun. No wonder she sticks with you, she definitely like bad boy."

Vegeta held his breath, "I want to show you how bad I am, Kakarotto. Just wait until our business in this fucking place finished."

After one hour, they reached their destination. Saiba Hall was huge. It was dominated with white colored. Black sky made the white color contrasting in graceful way. The white glasses shone marvelously when they entered the hall. Even they arrived quite morning, the hall was nearly filled by people. Some of them were holding bunch of money and mentioned their chosen group. In the corner, they found few dead bodies. New dead bodies. Goku raised his eyebrows and his mouth dropped open. Vegeta enjoyed that situation very much.

"Well, it's the time, right? 8 AM, the first round," finally Piccolo opened his mouth. "Listen, I'm here not to help you. I have my own plan."

"Go to hell with your plan. I hate to say this, but I need your help today. West City is in our hand. We can't lose even one game," Vegeta sneered at him. "Frieza's game is immoral and abstract; two of you should terminate your shame and if needed, kill as many people as you can."

"What do you mean, Vegeta?"

The whole lamps in the hall suddenly turned on. In the middle of the hall, a big stage appeared from the floor. Frieza stood on it, dressed in thin tight purple costume. Many people shouted loudly and some of them cheered at him.

"People of Saiba City, I'm Frieza Cooler, your escort today!" Frieza smiled and licked his thick purple lips. "As I stated in your invitation, we'll have the biggest street basket in the whole world. Each team represents each city. Interesting, isn't it? Protecting your city or losing it, that's all."

The crowd yelled furiously toward Frieza. "You're asshole! Frieza you're FUCK! DAMN FUCK!"

Frieza kept smiling and continued his opening speech, "I expect no riot, guys. I don't want to kill anyone before I start the game."

The crowd stopped their voices. They're too afraid to say a word.

Vegeta curved a mocking smile. That Frieza's complete evil, only some sentence from him could make many people silent. _Of course, that fuck could cut someone's throat without blinking his nasty eyes. _

"We had 200 groups here! Let's cut it half or we won't have enough time!" Frieza laughed. "Please each representative of the teams takes one item from the street basket committee in the Babalos Street. I give you three hour to return here. Be careful, there's only 100 items!"

Goku almost wanted to go to the place called Babalos when Vegeta held his arm.

"Vegeta! We have to move fast! Everyone's going!"

"Do you hear Frieza? He wanted the fucking groups to return here after getting the items, right? Just kill the returned teams and stole their items," Vegeta snapped. "Do you believe that there's 100 items? There are only 25 or less. He wanted the strongest of all; he'll let us kill ourselves without losing his energy. That asshole bastard!"

"Hah?" Goku stared at him with high level of curiosity. "You should explain this before we arrived here, Vegeta! I… I'm shocked! I couldn't think of killing people! I…"

"Don't be silly. Kill or be killed!"

"I… I don't want to continue this. This isn't basket! This is crime!" Goku's face turned white. He never wanted to kill anybody for whatever reason. He had to go. Vegeta could read his mind.

"I know you'll be shocked and run, dammit. I don't want to screw up anything," Vegeta looked worried. His arrogant voice changed. "Damn, just when I need you you run. GO ON ASSHOLE! I DON'T NEED YOU!"

Piccolo laughed hard, "this is an interesting drama, and you could move my heart!"

"What? Captain, this is serious, I…"

"Listen, kid, that jerk didn't ask you to kill everyone. Just one deadly blow and people will collapse easily. Let's follow his instructions; we don't have any strategies besides following him, right?"

Goku starred at Piccolo, and turned his eyes toward Vegeta, "Fine! Vegeta! Stop talking about killing anyone! You make me nervous! I'm not killing anybody!"

"Fine, you don't have to kill any living thing!"

"So do you!"

"I'm sorry?" Vegeta raised one of his eyebrows. "What did you say?"

"Please try not to kill them!" Goku shouted. "Killing only brings revenge. Endless revenge. We're here to save the city! We are here to stop Frieza!"

Frieza gave a loud applause. He came toward them.

Frieza said politely, "Nice to hear you want to stop me, Goku."

Both Goku and Vegeta couldn't able to say anything. Goku was too terrified to scream, while Vegeta couldn't able to control himself.

Vegeta was filled with anger he wanted to punch Frieza's face until his last breath. Bulma had taken all fears inside him, all of his fears and endless guilt. Frieza would know that he's no longer the same Vegeta 3 months ago. He's the different one, and he's got something inside him again, burning like hell. It's his pride. However, it's useless to answer Frieza.

Vegeta knew he should stay calm. That would make that fag angrier.

Frieza knew it. He stayed away from Vegeta. _Save the best for the last! _

"Tell me, where's Dende? Where do you keep him?" Piccolo said curtly, couldn't hide his sadness and anger. "Tell me!"

"Piccolo, the captain of West school, the only brother of Neil. Nice to meet you," Frieza was trying to copy some dialogues from Lord of the Rings. "Welcome to my small hut, Piccolo."

"Cut your fucking introduction. Where's Dende?"

"That small doctor of yours? I put him in a safe place, well… Sometimes I fuck him. Tiny butt, yet lovely," Frieza answered and smiled, "Why? Do you miss your little doll?"

"Let him say anything. angry wouldn't help," Vegeta told him. "let him go, Piccolo."

Rage boiled inside Piccolo's chest. He turned his face away, hoping didn't hear anything. Vegeta had mentioned that Frieza was immoral and abstract. The best thing that he had to keep inside was cool demeanor and solid concentration, or he would lose in the game.

Frieza knew that piccolo wasn't ordinary person. He licked his lips again, and then faced Goku. "So, do you want to stop me?"

"Yes, of course! I won't allow darkness controls this beautiful city! This craziness should be ended and your cruelty," Goku pointed out the dead body, fresh blood spilled out of them, "must be stopped immediately."

"Stop that miss universe speech, make me turn on," Frieza turned away and his henchmen followed. "See you in the next round, sugar."

Vegeta finally smiled, "At least I can count on you two."

"Beating that arrogant pig, you can count on me," Goku told him. "I'll do that involuntary."

"Good. Now come on, let's find some groups and take several items." Vegeta continued, "With a guy like him, always do several things ahead."

Vegeta was right.

In the middle of the crowd Frieza asked each team to collect 3 items for each group. The mass began crawled and fought. Vegeta laughed real hard when some youngsters tried to get their items: 3 black mascaras, 3 pairs of string stockings, and 3 red lipsticks. Goku knocked them out and stayed closer with Vegeta. Vegeta's katana made none got closer to him. In the opposite, Goku's cutting knife made them roared and crazily after him. Piccolo finally showed the tool inside his suitcase, an iron double stick.

"Yeah, that's what I've got, a Stephen Chow and Bruce Lee," Vegeta laughed harder. "Celestial movie is quite contaminating."

"Sorry I made you disappointed, Vegeta. But your toy's the worst. You're using girl's tool. The mark of Hattori Hanzo on the sheath implied that katana once belonged to the famous assassin, the bride."

Smile vanished from Vegeta's face. It was a direct blow into his pride.

"Well, that's cool." A cool face smiled at him. "I always wanted a real katana from Hattori Hanzo. Dad never lends it to me."

"Humph, of course it's original. The hijacked one is degenerating stuff." Vegeta didn't like talking with strangers, especially the one with purple hair. "Kakarotto, stop playing around with that silly weakling! Finish him soon!"

Goku hit the punk's neck and he fell to the floor, "I did it!"

The big bell rang loudly over and over. Time was up.

Frieza slowly grabbed the mike, "TIME'S UP! Now, wear those items and we'll start the 2nd round! Don't think twice, wear them or get lost!"

With trembling hands, Vegeta forced himself not to destroy those items. "When I lay my hands in his body, I'll tear him apart! That scumbag! Asshole fag get lost to his… his damned hell!"

Goku and Piccolo hated wearing them. Moreover, they didn't know how to wear it, properly. After some tormenting seconds, they decided wearing those damned mascaras, lipsticks, and string stockings.

"GODDDD! I'm similar with Emporio Ivankov the queen of Kamabacca!" Goku yelled. His sound was hard to comprehend, whether happy or devastated. "I'm deadly sure Eiichiro Oda also watches _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ like that silly fanfic author!"

"Kakarotto, don't you ever say something illusory like that!" Vegeta sounded irritated. "I can't wear striped Bottega Veneta shirt with this fucking string! What should I do with my trousers?"

"Cut it into short," Piccolo had cut his long jeans into short too. "This situation fits with one of your word, Vegeta, _degenerating_."

"If Bulma see me in this, I'll better kill myself."

All of the sudden Goku remember Bulma and Small Bee. He called it softly, over and over. Goku didn't want anyone knew about it. "Small Bee, your master calls you. Need answer immediately. Small Bee…."

Then, the tiny robot came out from Goku's pocket. Small Bee moved closer to Goku's face, "ready to perform, master. What do you need?"

"I want you to record every situation in this hall. Everything, especially that freaky thin guy with purple hair. Right, that ugly one with purple lipstick. By the way, what kinds of protection that can you do?"

"I can do _kage bunshin no jutsu_, shadow clone jutsu. I can bite and attack everyone who threaten you master," Small Bee answered sheepishly. "I also can do _sharingan_, read someone's movement before they move."

"Whoa… You're ninja's stuff…." Goku pressed his voice. "Bulma's cool."

"Who's cool, Kakarotto?" Vegeta drew closer to him. "I heard you mention Bulma, do you have some arrangements with my girl?"

"Small Bee, keep on recording this hall until I call you. Oh, ignore that creepy guy in blue striped shirt even he tries many times to attack me, he's my friend. And never attack the bald green one over there, he's my friend too."

"I get it master."

"So, did she ask you something? You look scared, am I right?" asked Vegeta again. He slammed a boy who tried to kick his stomach with amazing speed, "answer me Kakarotto."

"No, I look scared because you're intimidating. No, Bulma only said that you're a great fucker, that's all."

"Your impudent mouth will pay," then Vegeta backed toward the middle stage. Frieza rang the bell again, telling that round two would start sooner than everyone might expect.

"Now, we look happier, don't we? Ah, there are 4 teams left!" Frieza exclaimed. "The losers, all of you may move into audience's seat!"

Frieza pushed a button and from the floor appeared lots of chairs. Thousands of chairs were ready. Frieza called the four groups into the stage: Vegeta's team, Red Ribbon androids, Pilaf Robotics, and Ginyu Force. Frieza asked the representatives to pull the ball, to decide who fight who.

Goku went on and got no.4. Vegeta pushed him because he was too lazy to move on the stage. They should fight with Red ribbon androids in the next 30 minutes. They got the second turn. Goku hardly smiled because he had destroyed red Ribbon team 2 years ago. They had vengeance toward him.

Red Ribbon androids looked real strong. The big muscled with red hair was called no. 16. His cold appearance and Arnold _Schwarzenegger's face was terrifying yet interesting for him. No. 17 and no. 18 was teenage twins. They looked not to strong, but they had something frightening. They're in the same age with him._

"Androids? Are they really androids? Can they feel the pain?" Vegeta was wondering while he was watching Pilaf robotics versus Ginyu Force. "Maybe my katana can prove it."

"They're dangerous, never let your guard down, "the purple boy showed up again. He smiled, "Never ever think twice and cut their neck as fast as you could."

Vegeta felt angry because he didn't like that boy, "watch yourself or I'll cut your neck in seconds."

Frieza explained the regulation, "60 minutes game, the winner is the bigger score with living body!"

"Mr. Son," the purple boy whirled toward Goku, "I expect you to order Small Bee to protect you now. You're in dangerous situation, you've no choice."

"Pilaf felt down! How stupid!"

Goku gasped, "How could you know…. Small Bee's is our secret… Are you Bulma's other," Goku turned down his voice and whispered, "Bulma's other boyfriend?"

The boy laughed. That kind of laughing was familiar with Goku. Ha had seen that laughing style many times, but he couldn't recall where, when, and who.

"Ginyu Force landed another score! Great slam dunk, Butler!"

"They're real androids, sending to kill you. You had destroyed Red Ribbon basketball group and made Dr. Gero's son crippled. They wanted a payback on you."

"Gee, thanks. I'll remember that. But, how could you know about Small Bee?"

"I know it because my mother made that small insect android. I'm here to tell you something, and I only have 10 minutes left. 10 days from now, Frieza will kidnap and kill Vegeta. Please rescue him."

Goku was confused. He tried to absorb each words of that boy.

_I know it because my mother made that small insect android….._

"My holy Mandello!" Goku copied Piccolo's favorite words, "You're…."

"Mai tried to score! Beauty girl with long hair! She failed to score! Our captain Ginyu cut her shoot!"

"I had no time! Please help me, Mr. Son… Goku… See you later!"

_He's Bulma's son. That boy said something will happen 10 days from today. _

"Bird brain! What are you thinking? Why are you talking with that nasty boy? I don't like him. Maybe Frieza asked him to spy on us," Vegeta said slowly. "My, they're so boring. Pilaf Robotics asshole, too weak! Even that Ginyu fuck scored 30 points in 10 minutes."

Goku didn't answer. All he wanted to do now was telling Vegeta and Piccolo to kill their next enemy. They're extremely dangerous. No. 18, the beautiful girl had crushed someone's head for touching her pretty ass. White and red colors mixed and she stepped on it.

"Vegeta, I have to tell you something…."

* * *

PS: I'm thinking how to input love story in between the Saiba fight... hmmm... Maybe watching another cult movie will help...


	19. Goku's fate, Androids' coming

Author's note: Thanks for your support! Well, I'd already killed my damned sister so I'm perfectly fine! Gyahahaha… Just kidding, she's eating fried noodles right now. I'll keep writing no matter what, no worries. :D

Recently, I'm addicted to Virtual Villagers 4, nice game… Try it if you like!

Last, thanks for reading this chapter! :D

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama

* * *

**Part 18 Goku's Fate, Androids Coming **

All his life, Goku was gradually losing his family. Goku's mother died soon after he's born. He couldn't recall his mother and only had his father, Bardock. Even his father always went home everyday, but Goku was always lonely most of the time. Even Bardock often brought him to the place where he's working, Goku still felt something missing. He missed his father badly. He needed a father who would have been angry if he'd made mistakes and given him praise if he'd done good things. Bardock had never done that, never. Yet, Goku always managed to smile cheerfully when his father came home.

Goku always thought that his father would have stopped his job and accompanied him everywhere if he had prayed 100 times in a day. That was exactly what Grandpa Gohan had told to him. So he did, over and over. Years and years he kept on praying, hoping his wish would be granted.

When Goku reached five, his father died in a car accident, together with his master. Somehow Goku thought the accident was his fault. It was the result of his praying. He blamed himself over and over, cried and mourned every single time. When Grandpa Gohan came and took him, Goku never showed his tears. He kept on smiling.

However, living with old man made him scared. He was scared of losing other relatives. He stopped praying. He stopped hoping. When Goku was almost six, he was alone in this world.

Fate had been cruel to him, taking everyone he loved.

Deep in his heart, Goku understood that nothing could stay longer in this world including his family. He stopped worrying, crying, and feeling guilty. His false smiling face was no longer false. It was his face. He learned to love everything, so he wouldn't lose anything. In the end, He became a nice boy with an extreme positive energy toward everything. If he had hurt someone, he would never have done it purposely. That had been a big fatal accident 2 years ago.

That purple headed boy reminded that they were facing real androids. Goku's chest felt a swift painful stab. What had happened two years ago flashed trough his brain once again. He had pressed Dr. Gero's son in the match, true, but he hadn't realized the fatal result of his sudden movement. The face of short cruel Red came into his memory, shouting and haunting him.

He who had never done something evil was forced to kill androids. _Damned! That boy should think about the psychological effect of killing for me. Maybe I just ask Vegeta to kill them?_

"What are you trying to say, idiot?" Vegeta's arrogant voice made him back into reality. "You look pale like horse's ass. I've already mentioned not to speak with that fucking boy. Hey bastard! Answer me!"

"The android team was sent to kill me." Goku slowly explained his voice softened and bitter. Their creator has a grudge toward me."

"Hah? Are you kidding on me? What kind of quality that you have until someone has a grudge on you?"

"Come on Vegeta, I'm serious. I had fatally injured Red Gero, son of Dr. Gero 2 years ago. Now his androids were after my head."

"Sounds like a fucking pointless fairy tale for me. Who told you this rubbish? Let me guess, that purple boy, am I right?" Vegeta laughed at him, "Kakarotto, you're not John Connor. There's no Arnold Schwarzenegger who is coming after your head. Get real and cut that crap out of your head."

"He's not telling lies, Vegeta. I trust him." Goku insisted. "He knows some information that none could know. He should be…."

"What idiot? He should be what?" Vegeta mocked him. "Shit! Do you want me believe that Red Ribbons Android team is consist of real androids who are chasing your head?"

Vegeta turned his head and looked at android no.16 that was playing with younger kids near the ring, teaching them. No. 17 and No. 18 were practicing their shoots and kicking them some big men. All of them looked like normally teenagers.

Goku hardly swallowed his saliva. It felt stuck in his throat. _Fuck it! If they act normal why it happens now? Think Goku, think hard!_

"Look at them closely dammit! Can you tell me something that I can believe?"

_Think! Prove some facts to Vegeta. Okay, just think one big slutty fact!_

"Why? Kakarotto, you are cra…"

"Is Bulma pregnant?"

Piccolo who was standing near them almost chocked to death hearing Goku's question. He pretended as if he couldn't hear any word.

"What?"

"I saw you yesterday made love with Bulma. Tell me, were you wearing condoms?"

"FUCKING IDIOT! What are you talking MORON!" Vegeta yelled out loud, his face was purplish red. He continued, "Even if I forgot to use… ARGHH… Cannot be that fast! HEY! Shit! What am I talking…?"

"Whooaa, Vegeta, everyone can hear you if you keep shouting like that," Goku tried to make Vegeta realized that he had drew some attentions from several youngsters and gamblers around them. "I'm sorry if I said the wrong thing okay? Keep your voice down, Vegeta…."

"You…. How could you asking something like that!" Vegeta drew his katana out from its sheath. "You have to pay for saying those things!"

Goku stepped back and hit several guys around him. They stared at him angrily. Goku grinned, "Sorry guys! Someone's trying to kill me now!"

_Why Vegeta always acts like asshole? I just want to know whether that future boy's exist or not. Okay, maybe I said a wrong question. Let's tell the truth, he won't believe me anyway!_

"Hmm, that's just my hypothesis! How if you and Bulma are having a child right now? He may appear as a purple headed boy, just like that one! Even he's that kind of snobbish smile like yours!"

"What are you trying to say?" Vegeta was still holding his katana. "Do you mean that I had some unsafe sex and producing a child?"

"Noooo!" Goku yelled hard this time. He remembered that the boy said Frieza would kill Vegeta ten days from that day. That meant that Vegeta would have ten days to produce a boy if he was careless. He still had 10 days left. He had asked a very wrong question, a very wrong one.

"Vegeta! Well! I'm trying to say that your future son was trying to help you by giving me some information!"

Vegeta stunned for a while. His face started reddening once more, "huh?"

Goku knew that was his only chance, "I'm not going to deceive you, Vegeta. He said he was your son from future, I may say. And he asked me to help you. Frieza will kill you 10 days from now."

"Are you kidding?" Vegeta twitched a while. His mascara melted down on his cheeks because of his sweats. "Son from future? That purple head?"

Goku nodded," yeah! He's your son from future! And he gave me warnings."

Vegeta curved an arrogant smile, "I don't buy that _Back to the Future_ series, Kakarotto. Besides, Frieza always tries to kill me anytime. I don't need his rubbish talk, warnings whatever."

"Vegeta, can't you trust me this time? I…"

"I let you get away this time. You're a complete bastard. YOU have NOTHING to do with my life, Kakarotto. Never try calling me for nothing. You waste my time, dammit."

Goku whipped his face, "tell me God, why I keep being friend with this kind of _thankful _guy…."

Vegeta wanted to say lots of swearing toward Goku when his eyes caught something extremely terrible on the big stage. It couldn't be happened. It was his crazy imagination. He might overreact with his imagination. That wasn't true.

"Bulma….," he finally spoke. "Bulma…."

_Bulma isn't standing over there in hot freaking sexy bunny costume, beside Frieza, right? Who is he trying to fooled with? That's her for sure!_

"Before our next match, please welcome Miss Bulma Briefs!"

Vegeta still stared at Bulma in disbelief. _What is that stupid girl doing here?_ _Not while I'm using these fucking fag costume! SHITTT!_

Bulma looked tired and scared. Her feet were trembling with fear. Frieza held her tight and pushed her onto the stage. Vegeta's mouth hardened. This couldn't be happened, he repeated. Frieza had kidnapped her for sure.

"Vegeta, is that really Bulma?" Goku shocked. He opened his eyes widely, hoping that's his illusion. _Frieza surely hates Vegeta. Gosh, how far that fag could hurt Vegeta? _

"Vegeta, my lovely fugitive!" Frieza said again, while searching them with his spotlights. Finally Frieza found them, the purple colors focused on three of them. The crowd roared. They stared at Vegeta, Goku, and Piccolo who were standing under the purple spotlight with interesting costumes. "I'll reward her to you if you win the next match! Do your best darling!"

Bulma's eyes widen when she saw him. Even Vegeta seemed abnormal with those mascaras and strings, she was extremely happy. Bulma hissed softly, "Vegeta…"

Vegeta hardly controlled himself. His blood demanded Bulma to be near him, protecting her. He wanted to jump and save her. His eyes kept staring at Bulma, who was stared at him either, needed to be safe. Goku held Vegeta's hand and asked him to stay there.

"Frieza could do crazy thing toward Bulma, try to focus to our match, Vegeta!"

"I know it idiot! Damn! It's hard to let her…. Shit, get your hands off her, fag!"

"We can' do anything now! It's his game remember?"

"FUCCKKK YOUUU!" Vegeta shouted. He was depressed. "Let her go, coward!"

Frieza knew that and enjoyed Vegeta's rage. That was what he wanted. He wanted Vegeta lost his patience and his self control. "Not so fast love! If you lose, I'll give her to men in here! You don't want her to be touched by hundreds men in here right?"

"How dare you!"

"Vegeta…" Bulma whispered sadly.

Frieza held Bulma's arm and said, "Don't say anything further or I'll cut your neck. Be a good doll here darling, I know you miss that ignorant monkey so much. "

Bulma closed her mouth and cried silently. She'd never felt that hopeless in her life. Vegeta realized that and that made him felt worse.

"Vegeta, stop thinking to jump there, you are not helping!" Goku warned him.

"SHIT!"

The crowd howled and made whistling sounds. They wanted an exquisite lady, of course. Drugs, hot costume, and orgy were offered there. All they need was beating Vegeta. They wanted Vegeta to lose. Some of them started to move when all of the sudden they remembered who Vegeta was. He had been a brutal killer, and he still was.

"Yeah, just attack me bastard!" he invited them arrogantly, "don't worry I'll kill you without pain!"

"Vegeta, they're not Frieza. Don't release your anger toward the innocents!"

"You fuck Kakarotto!" Then Vegeta observed all of the men around him, directly stared into their eyes, "none can touch my girl except me! Do you hear that? Frieza might let you go but I won't! I'll hunt all of you down and rape your family!"

"Vegeta, you can't remember all of them," Goku said automatically near him. "They're too much to remember."

Vegeta turned his head angrily and asked Goku, "Which side are you pig?"

Amazingly, Vegeta's mad statements made some of them scared and stood still, too afraid to do anything. The rest also kept quiet. Vegeta arrogant voice rose, "obey me or you'll see!"

"Ignore them Vegeta, especially ignore Goku this time," Piccolo said.

"What do mean?" Goku hissed, sticking his tongue out. "I don't…"

"Let's face the match now. Never let down your guard. They are real dangerous, believe me. In this case, you can kill them if you want," Piccolo said curtly and slipped a small bundle inside his pocket. "And Goku, I want you to use your Small-Vee-Something-Or-Whatever now."

"Captain? What are you saying? How could you know?"

"I've sensitive ears, Goku. I'd mentioned it before right in chapter 5? I've heard enough, all of things," Piccolo threw his smile at last. "So, be careful with your mouth."

"Okay! Let's finish them, Captain…" Goku smiled and continued, "whatever the way."

"No need to worry. This is my fight. Don't help me, Kakarotto. And stay out of this Namec," Vegeta's expression changed. Even though he was still wearing a silly costume, he couldn't hide his killing aura. He held his katana tight and slowly walked to the ring.

"It's not your fight only. It's ours. We're team, remember?"

However, Vegeta didn't listen and sauntered toward the ring. All he had in mind was only saving Bulma's neck. He cared nothing except her.

He looked different, Goku thought deeply when followed Vegeta. Vegeta had different expression that he couldn't read. Bulma was really something, he thought. Goku turned his head and stared at Piccolo. Piccolo also looked stern and cold. _Oh, my. What should I do now? Well, whatever going to happen, I won't kill anyone, I promise! Right, I'll call it soon! _

Goku started calling Small Bee, "Little insect… Small Bee? Come out wherever you are? Your master's calling you…"

Vegeta glanced at him and yelled, "asshole! What are you doing? Go on the ring idiot! They're waiting for us!"

"Ah, just a minute!" Goku paused a while. "Damn, where the hell are you Small Bee? Come to papa?"

Then Goku heard a chirping sound right beside his left ear. Small Bee came to him in the end. He smiled, "now do your job, Small Bee. Protect my friend, okay?"

"On your service, master. But how about you? I'm here to…."

"Just do what I say. Never let three of the androids there touch Vegeta," Goku grinned, "That cruel looking boy with the katana," he added softly before stepped on the ring.

The androids were waiting for them in the ring. All of them focused on Goku. Goku hardly resisted their eyes and their rage.

"Ah, are you Songoku?" No. 17 smiled and offered a warm shake hand. "Finally I meet you in the ring. I've been waiting for this occasion for eternity."

"Oh, yeah?" Goku raised his eyebrows, mimicking Vegeta, "Maybe because you're android so you've been waiting for me for along time? Why do you do that? Ah! I know! To destroy me, perhaps?"

"Ha-ha-ha, that's very funny of you, Songoku," No. 17 laughed.

Goku shook No. 17 hand and felt a very strong grip. He grinned, "Whooa… you're very strong!"

"Yup, 19% titanium, 11% gold, and the rest is real flesh and bone," No. 17 explained. "I'm made from real human. Even though our mission is killing you," he continued, "we don't actually want to do it, but sorry, we've no purpose in our life."

"Then do volunteer work and join Tzu Chi, a Buddhist organization, you'll feel much better!" Goku yelled. "Or you can join APGO and help the racism victims in whole over the world. Make yourself useful for your community!"

"Sorry, we're killing androids, not happy archangels."

"See? They admitted that Vegeta!" Goku shouted. "Well, maybe you guys can wait and let us win this time? We've got more important agenda today!"

"Sorry again, but do you see this necklace right on our necks? If we don't obey Dr. Gero will blow our head."

"Come on, this is not _Battle Royale,_ its Dragon Ball fanfiction! There's nothing such as neck blowing or remote control from far-far away! That is such nonsense!"

"You stop talking nonsense, Kakarotto. The strongest lives and the weaklings die, only that the rule," Vegeta snapped and smiled haughtily, "I'd love to cut your head, androids."

"Be my pleasure, Vegeta," said No. 17. "Songoku's friends are our enemies."

"Then cut the crap and let's begin!"

The referee threw the ball on the air. The game finally began.

The beautiful teenager android, who's called No 18, jumped and caught the ball. Her blonde hair was whirling through the air. Vegeta cut her shoot and took the ball with him. No. 18 stared at him and laser came out from her eyes. Amazingly, Vegeta successfully avoided that attack. Moreover, he reverted with his katana. The katana reflected the beam backed to No. 18. Vegeta threw his wicked smile when he released his three point shoot.

"Gyahaha…. Do you like my final flash?"

No. 18's face was flat. She didn't say any words.

On the opposite, No. 17 grunted and took the ball with him, "very good, Vegeta. But I still can't understand why you could avoid that kind of beam. Maybe just your luck."

"It's not his luck, it is Small Bee," Goku hissed. "Hope Small Bee bites your 70% human ass."

No. 16 kept staying in the corner and didn't want to move. Yet, Piccolo guarded him and watched him closely. So, basically, it was a two on two, between Goku, Vegeta, No.18 and No.17.

"If you don't want to fight, what are you doing here?" Piccolo opened the conversation. He was so attracted to No. 16's coldness. "Don't kill my precious time."

"Have you heard the birds chirping? The wind blows through your hair, and helps the poor to be happy, Piccolo?"

"What are you talking? You are not that…"

"I like doing all good deeds. Songoku was talking about something, ALP…."

"APGO stands for Apartheid Policy toward Green Organization. If you want to help…."

"I'd love to, I'll join that."

"Well, I thought that you're…."

"Gosh!" Goku was falling on the ring; No. 17 threw him away and trying to punch his eyes. "Not in the same place! Vegeta did this morning!"

No. 17 released another kick and brutally hit Goku's stomach. Goku felt dizzy and vomited. Vegeta helped Goku to stand and let the ball off.

"Blast you Kakarotto! Can you stand up?"

"Thanks for…"

"Not that you ass! You had blocked my way! Stand up and step aside, let me handle them!"

"Gee…. Vegeta!"

"Android also has feeling. And for me, I'm so sensitive I could cry every time I see sadness in someone's eyes." No. 16 was telling the truth. Since Dr. Gero made him, his brain was so sensitive and full of love. He got too much chromosome XY, caused him burden of love. "Help me to fulfill my destiny, Piccolo."

"Why do you pick me? Why this time?" Piccolo actually didn't underestimate No.16 words. However, he had enough of bullshit in his life. Many people asked him to join APGO only for getting better position by the power of his family. "I can't imagine helping one silly android like you. You should have another purpose."

"Dr. Gero activated me this morning, only to destroy someone I don't know at all. I don't want to lead an ungrateful life. I want to have meaning, needed by somebody, especially the poor."

"Then help others, don't ask me…."

"I can help you saving your friends."

"By deceiving your friends there? How can I believe a damn conspirator like you?" Piccolo doubted No.16. "You could be trying to feed me some shits."

"Fuck! They're scored again!" Vegeta's eyes rolled in pain. "I have to kill them to make the score even!"

"We could do that if you let me help you! You almost stabbed me with that sword!"

"Did I? Shit! Why don't you just go directly to hell, Kakarotto?"

"It's piece of cake, No. 18! They are destroying themselves. Why can't you make that short quiet? He had cut my left thumb!"

"I can't touch him No. 17, my laser beams are ineffective," No. 18 replied calmly.

"They aren't evil, No. 17 and No. 18, they just don't know how important a human life is. I can help to make them understand, but not this time. Dr. Gero will blow their neck if they disobey him."

"What about your neck? Didn't he also put that necklace on your neck?" Piccolo shifted his head, looking No. 7 and No. 18 necklaces.

"Gr. Gero considered me useless and put me not real necklace. I only came here to complete the team. It should be consisted of three persons, right?"

In the middle of the game, Goku slowly realized that No. 18 was the shooter and No. 17 was the point guard. He wanted to stop No. 17, but he's got laser beam from his eyes. Moreover, just like him, they had excessive stamina. _Wrong, the androids have unlimited stamina_. Goku had to find out their weakness, but how if they haven't got any?

All of the sudden Goku remembered what the purple headed boy had said before.

_Never ever think twice and cut their neck as fast as you could._ _But they're 70% humans_, _what should I do?_

Goku needed Small Bee ability to stop the androids movements. He should take Small Bee from Vegeta. That was dangerous, but he got no option. At that time, No. 17 wanted to take the ball back from Vegeta. He run and flashed real quickly to steal the ball, but he hit an empty space. He didn't understand why that could happen.

"Small Bee, I'm calling you. Stop your action helping my friend and come to me immediately," Goku spoke softly, rustled in air. As he expected, Small Bee appeared and made chirping sounds around his right ear.

"I'm here master. What can I help you?"

"I need your help now to beat No. 17, the black haired android. Use your ninjutsu power, and read his move. I've got no choice left."

Bulma was watching their match from stage. Tears slowly fell from her big blue oceanic eyes. She didn't want to see this, she just couldn't. Under Vegeta's unique costume, he was ready to do anything to get her. He would be killed, and that the last thing she ever wanted.

"What's wrong with you beautiful? He's a monster, isn't he? What do you feel now, having that monster entered your body and kissed you wildly all night?"

"You're awful fag! Never said something like that toward Vegeta!" Bulma screamed. Frieza slapped her real hard until Bulma fell down on the floor.

"You're under my power, bitch," Frieza kept slapping Bulma without mercy. "Never did that again. I can kill you anytime."

Bulma groaned and spilled some blood from her mouth. Her lips bleed and her face was turning blue. She bit her lips, tried not to cry out. She couldn't let Vegeta saw her like that, weak and helpless. She closed her eyes in despair, hoping this was only a nightmare.

Everything became dark around her.

Vegeta saw this. Frieza slapped and harmed Bulma while he was watching her in between his match. Frieza had made sure he could see this clearly. _That damned asshole knows how to hurt me!_

Vegeta sighed heavily and kicked No. 17 down. He had to finish this crazy game as soon as possible and save Bulma. _Damned! That girl doesn't move! Is she okay? _Vegeta didn't notice No. 18 was coming after him and blasted a sudden kick.

She broke his right hand.

Vegeta muttered and roared. Blood colored his arm; burst of pain attacked his body. He felt dizzy and tumbled down on the ring.

* * *

Yeah, what will happen next? I don't know. Hoping Virtual Villager can inspire me, hahaha :D


	20. Magic of You

Note: Whoops! It's nice to know that some of you really enjoy this story! Well, (gulping) I know my lack of moral standard made me put the wrong rating and my laziness has given me needed beta reader helping. However, we've reached this far together and…THANKS FOR READING!

One more thing, my traffic is stuck and I couldn't see whether you still like my story or not. I'll finish this story no matter what, but your reviews will make me work faster.

Last, I wish you like this chapter like I do :D

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama

* * *

**Chapter 20 Magic of You**

Vegeta's body slowly tumbled down on the ring.

Everyone screamed and surprised, including Bulma.

Bulma did try her best not to let herself accepting the truth. She covered her eyes with her hands, unwilling to accept the fact which given in front of her. Vegeta was laying there, on the ring with blood kept spreading slowly from his shoulder. She had wanted to cry, but she couldn't. That was too much for her. She didn't pay attention to Frieza warnings anymore and ignored them.

Bulma ran hurriedly to the ring. Luckily, Frieza didn't care to what she was doing. _Yeah right, He's already got what he wants all this time! _

Frieza saw everything like Bulma did, but his eyes mirrored a hungry predator when it finally swallowed its target. "Finish him! What are you waiting for bitch! He's as weak as cockroach, step on him and kill him soon!"

Goku's eyes were filled with anger hearing Frieza's words. He resented the fact that he had taken Small Bee apart from Vegeta, but he had had no choice. He had wanted to read No. 17's movement and knocked him out. However, things had changed drastically. He stepped forward, preventing those androids from hurting Vegeta. He bravely faced No. 18 and No. 17, "Don't you ever try to harm Vegeta! Over my dead body first!"

Then, No. 18 and No. 17 looked at each other for a while. No. 17 strolled toward Goku. "We would be honored to walk over your dead body, right No. 18?"

Goku yelled when they tried to hit him with laser beams, "Hey! Don't you know that's really unfair to use laser beam?"

"Laser beam is our weapon, so it's still fair!" Shouted No. 17 and followed Goku.

Goku whipped his sweats while ran around the ring. _I'm in big fucking trouble! Chichi I miss you so! We should spend some time for honeymoon instead of fighting here and get me nearly killed! Isola island would be a perfect place for two of us, we could imitate Blue Lagoon there! My Gosh! What am I thinking now?_

"Prepare your coffin, Songoku!"

"Whooaa! That beam! Kiss my ass first!" Goku screamed out loud. _Small Bee's protection begins to dull! Cannot stay stupid like this! I must think out something genius immediately! Small Bee's words…._

Goku snapped his fingers when he remembered those words. He glanced and started calling that tiny robot. "Small Bee, use your _sharingan please_." Goku whispered softly, bouncing the ball in his hand faster.

Small Bee hurriedly turned his body into contact lenses, sticking himself on Goku's left eye.

"I'm ready master. Now you can read his moving."

Goku grinned. He knew No. 17 and No. 18 moves and that really advantages thing for him. When No. 17 moved closer and tried to hit him, he shot his Kame-Hame-Haa dunk as hard as he could to No.17's head.

No. 17 was unprepared of Goku's attack and fell down. He groaned, "Arghhh….You bastard!"

"Even your laser is amazing; I think your head is as soft as pudding!"

"This isn't literary class, no need to create rhymes!" No. 17's rage was increasing dramatically. He shouted furiously, one arm touching his head. "I'll cut you into pieces like pudding!

The crowd was getting louder and louder. They put bigger bet on the androids. The kept shouting at Goku and threw some knives, blades, and even fork to make him failed. Goku jumped and snarled at those youngsters, "Whooaa! I'm not Vegeta but I can be cruel too! I'll snap into your house at night and steal your sandals and shoes! Imagine you all walk bare foot everywhere!"

Piccolo heard that and his expression was blank. _My Holy Mandello, you're not born evil Goku. Don't you ever try to copy that shit! It makes you sound stupid!_

No. 17 said with sarcastic smile, "You're so funny, I feel guilty to kill you."

"Then don't!"

"But we've got our neck to be saved! I'm so sorry!" No. 17 had overcome his dizzy and attacked Goku again. "I'll make a hole through your chest! You really have to pay for this!"

Goku saw a big bump on his head. He still had the ball with him and smiled wickedly to No.17, "Okay! Just does it if you want to take that Kame-Hame-Haa dunk again!"

Meanwhile, Bulma finally succeed to reach the ring. She quickly sat besides Vegeta, checking his condition. There was a hole inside his back and he had a damage broken right hand. He had serious attack, Bulma thought. She wept and called his name over and over.

Vegeta heard Bulma cried out his name. He could smell that sweet scent again. It brought him back to his senses. He opened his eyes and saw her sitting besides him. He heard himself whispered weakly, "Fuck, what are you doing here? Look at your beautiful face, bruised and swollen…."

Bulma whispered back, tears shifted from her big eyes, "damned you Vegeta, we should find a doctor and you're going to be fine."

Vegeta tried his best smiling upon her, reassured her that he's okay. He wanted to stroke her hair, but that was impossible thing to do with this kind of bleeding. He's dying and he could feel that.

"You'll be fine, Vegeta…. Can we find doctor here?" She cried desperately. "Oh, your blood won't stop…. Can someone bring a doctor here?"

"I just… I just wanted you know…. I really…." Slowly, Vegeta closed his eyes. However he continued whispering to her, "happy to meet you…."

Vegeta close his eyes. He really felt that Bulma had made him feel alive for the first time in his life. And he had to leave him. He had no choice.

Bulma horrifyingly cried with her cracked voice, "You'll be okay, dammit! You promised me to be back alive damned you…."

Vegeta kept closing his eyes, laying there motionless and breaking his girl's heart.

Bulma kissed his mouth wildly, didn't want to let him go, "Damn you…. Damn you asshole… Wake up! Open your eyes!"

"Okay, I should interfere from now unless he'll die." Piccolo moved closer. "Sorry, Bulma, step back will you?"

Piccolo slipped something from his pocket. No. 16 stood behind him, watching the situation carefully. Bulma didn't know what to do and let Piccolo did his way. She expected Piccolo could save her love. Piccolo started slapping Vegeta. He shook Vegeta's body many times and called him repeatedly.

"What are you doing! You could hurt him more," Bulma looked worried. "Veegeeta, please open your eyes and do what he say,"

"Vegeta! Vegeta! Vegeta!" Piccolo kept repeating his words. "Wake up you moron Saiyan! Don't meet your fucking Avocado Hitler in hell now! Wake up! Vegeta!"

Vegeta vaguely heard someone called his name, asking him to swallow something. He hardly did that, God knew it. His whole body was numb; he barely moved his body. However, that person kept insisting him. He finally opened his eyes and saw Piccolo standing over him, trying to pull something into his mouth.

"Hurry up, don't waste time or Goku will be killed soon. Just open your damn mouth and accept this," Piccolo insisted. "We don't have time, Vegeta."

"No Kakarotto would make the world better place," replied Vegeta, hardly breathing.

"I need your help around here Vegeta!" Goku screamed and ran away with the ball, laser beams were coming after him. Several holes made the ring floor cracked. _If those beam hit me, I'll make Chichi a young lovely widow_. "Piccolo! Please do something?"

"Do something? Your friend's a dying meat there!" No. 17 laughed hard behind him.

"Damned, he couldn't make it," Piccolo whispered. "He couldn't swallow it. There's no hope anymore. So late…."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Bulma, please accept the fact, he couldn't make it, I'm so sorry…."

"Say sorry to your ass! Vegeta!" Bulma gripped him tight, "Open your eyes you fuck!"

"Bulma…."

"Please, open it and take that," Bulma pleaded, half desperate.

Then Frieza was gone, he surely believed his plans worked well. He never wanted fighting them if he could._ Never think that I've been cruel to you, Vegeta. I've given you enough time to have fun, right? Goku, owww, I hate to do this but your cursed blood separate us this far. Now, it's the great time to call father and drink a nice glass of bourbon. Hope he had killed that gorilla too…. _

"Bulma, there's nothing we can do. Let's…."

Instinctually, Bulma grabbed the green thing from Piccolo's hand. She quickly chewed it and gave it to Vegeta, mouth to mouth. _You have to survive, bastard! You can't let me alone! You can make it. You can make it or I'll hate you forever! _Bulma told herself and tried to believe her own words. She had no choice left besides asking miracle.

In his last dying breath, Vegeta felt sweetness slipped warmly into his mouth. He could sense it spreading inside his body, made him felt free. _Fuck, am I going to die now? I felt so good and…. _

Surprisingly Vegeta got his energy back. His body turned into perfect shape, without any severe cuts and bruises. He was saved.

He was alive.

He blinked his eyes in amazement and cried, "DAMN! I'm saved!"

Bulma couldn't believe her eyes, "am I not dreaming? Oh, Vegeta…."

Bulma was so happy she could cry again, in pleasure surely.

Vegeta pressed himself into Bulma, kissing her happily. "You saved me. You saved my life…."

After a while, or might be more than a while, Vegeta let her off. He softly traced Bulma's lips, caressing her. "Shit, you've got swollen lips Bulma. That asshole fag should pay for this! Where the hell is he?"

"Can't you thank me and Piccolo first?" She chuckled joyfully, tears burst out from her eyes. She was so happy knowing Vegeta had been saved. "Don't you know how frightened I've been?"

"I'm sorry…. I've never meant to do that," He replied.

Piccolo smiled hazily and threw him katana, "Yeah, yeah. We have no time now for romance! Take this and fight them…."

"HELPPP!" Goku shouted. Small Bee had been useful for protecting him, but facing two instead of one made him tired and couldn't do his plan. He was damn sure he needed Vegeta's hand, as soon as possible.

"Who do you think you are, Namec, asking me such favor like that!"

"I'm your savior, you asshole scumbag! Go and help Goku over there!"

"Okay. Oh! One more thing, make sure she's safe," he appointed at Bulma, soft expression coming from his cruel face. "Medicine that you'd given to me, can you give it to her?"

"You bet I will! Now go dammit!"

Vegeta sauntered the androids now. Goku looked tense and serious. That meant that he's in bad condition. He had to do something to finish them soon. Vegeta ran and kicked Kakarotto real hard. "Hey! Kakarotto! Here I come!"

"FUCK! What are you...?" Goku's back felt paralyzed, hardly moved a muscle. He wanted to stand when….

"Master, bent your head, NOW!"

Vegeta threw his katana and cut No. 17 neck off. Blood spurred from the dead body, and then it tumbled on the ring. His cut off head rolled for seconds.

"Well, nice target!"

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? YOU ALMOST HIT ME!"

"Come on, I just came from underground. I need sacrifice to pay that back Kakarotto!"

"You said you won't…."

"I never said I'll stop killing people. Read again chapter 18 moron!"

"Noooo! Brother!" No. 18 showed her emotion at last. She gently put No. 17's head on her lap and cried, "please don't let me alone…."

Vegeta smiled, "really? Do you want to accompany him?"

"Vegeta? She's grieving her brother, don't you…"

In seconds Vegeta cut her neck too. Some blood spilt over his face. The head rolled under Goku's feet. He stared at Vegeta with disgust look on his innocent face. Vegeta licked that blood, "Damn! Is it nice to be bad?"

"What do you have in your mind? You just killed them and you're satisfied?" Goku turned his head around. The crowd roared and screamed, calling Vegeta's name.

"VEGETA! VEGETA!"

"Yeah!" Vegeta replied them and smiled arrogantly. "Yeah!"

"I know you can do it! Thanks for winning me money!"

"GREAT! Vegeta you rock!"

"Marvelous!"

Goku pulled his face, trying to forget that gloomy memory. "How could you just do that? God, they're human. Don't you know how precious a soul is?"

"Yah, but Kakarotto, you don't have any idea how I've led my life here before I moved to your damn peaceful city. Everyday I had to face that crazy fag. Every single day I've felt lots of burden. You don't know how fucking those days felt to me."

"Uhmm, but still…."

"You, who always have a quiet and happy life, are trying to give me advice? Who are you kidding with?"

"Uhmm, Vegeta, I didn't mean to…"

"Damn! I don't want to explain this to you. I've got no time and I'm damn horny now." Vegeta left Goku and walked down from the ring toward the crowd. He asked a guy there, gave him a painful hit and grabbed something. That happened real fast.

"The medicine that you've given to him, what's that?"

Piccolo smiled and gave her one of his pills. "It's Senzu bean. It was our new experience, Bulma."

"Oh, okay," she swallowed that and felt a sudden burst inside her body. Her condition slowly turned as perfect as she always performed. "Whoa! It's miracle pill!"

"Dende and his friend, Karin, lately tried to invent new medicine. Apparently it haven't completed yet. There's an annoying side effect in the medicine."

"Hmm?" Bulma looked worried. "What's that?"

"You'll know it. You'll know it just now," Piccolo smiled.

Vegeta strolled toward them, his eyes locked on Bulma. "Bulma, don't say a word. Come with me, now."

Bulma raised her eyes, realizing something, "Piccolo, you're asshole!"

Vegeta took her in his arms and walked through the crowd. They tried to gather around him. Vegeta yelled harshly, "Get off my way of I'll cut all your head off!"

He kept on walking until he found a door to the basement hall. There were none, the basement was empty. Vegeta dropped Bulma and he smiled. "Finally, only two of us."

He kissed Bulma passionately, trying to absorb her. He ripped his damned strings and trying to open Bulma's bunny costume. "I tell you, I can't control this… I felt…. Ah, hope we're in better place. This… This is so degenerating."

Bulma knew they were restless. Those Senzu Beans still needed improvement. There was too much extacy in it. She also couldn't help when her body demanded a guy soon. "It's okay… Every place is okay as long as I'm with you."

"You sound like whore."

"do I?"

"Yes, but I love it anyway."

"You speaks like sex junkie." Bulma touched his chest.

Vegeta laughed. He licked Bulma's left ear and whispered, "I'm happy to live again."

"Don't rip my costume. I don't have any…."

"Fuck! I couldn't wait anymore!"

"Vegeta, you asshole! Why did you do that!"

Vegeta undoing the zip on his shorts, pulled Bulma panties down. "Man, I've never thought sex could drive me like this!"

"It… It is not sex that drives you horny." Bulma explained, breathing deeply. "It's that fucking medicine Piccolo gave you…. And me."

"Uh?" Vegeta raised his eyebrows when he entered her. "Should I teach him some lessons?"

Bulma closed her eyes, enjoying every second. "He's got enough lessons, besides he saved us."

Piccolo and No. 16 walked to the corner. Goku followed them and turned his eyes around, "where are they?"

"No worries, they'll come soon. They have got business to do," Piccolo calmly replied. "Hey, Goku, what are you doing with those things? Put those down, you make me sick!"

Goku was holding No. 17's and No. 18's heads. "I want to ask Bulma and Dr. Briefs for helping them. They deserve second chance."

"You're not what I had expected before, Songoku." No. 16 said. "You're full of kindness. Right, I'll keep their bodies."

"Thanks. I thought you're cruel, you know, that ___Schwarzenegger _face___."_

No. 16 smiled, he walked to the ring took his friends dead bodies, put them in a capsule. When No. 16 was taking his friends' head from Goku, He saw Vegeta and Bulma came.

"Hey, nice outfit Bulma! Where do you get those?" Goku amused. Bulma had changed her bunny costume with Chloé glamour blue blouse and shorts. Vegeta did too. He changed his wet bloody shirt with casual Valentino shirt.

"Vegeta took them from youngsters over there." Bulma blushed. "He just told them to get their clothes off. And you know what? They obeyed him just that!"

"Cut it out, no need to explain that to them. And Piccolo, I owe you something."

"Well?" Piccolo demanded. "What's that?"

"Thanks for saving my life," Vegeta said arrogantly. "I'll pay it later."

"And?"

"And? And what else?" Vegeta looked confused.

"And what about… 'Thanks for giving me and my girl a medicinal fuck'?"

"Whooaa and you called that business?" Goku interrupted and pointed at Bulma's neck. "That really explains that scarf!"

"Kakarotto! Watch your mouth idiot!"

"Oh, yeah? How could you fucking in this place? You should allow me to bring Chichi here!"

Bulma smiled. "How about her by the way? Tell me the detail Goku!"

"Well, we eloped. When Chichi told this to her father, Ox King sent her to me, saying I had to take over his responsibilities on Chichi now. She lives in my house."

"Fuck! You're absolutely crazy!" Bulma shouted. Her eyes filled with jealousy. "Wow, 15 years old husband now is standing in front of us!"

"Asshole liar! This morning I didn't see her."

"She was taking her props in her house, Vegeta. That takes all day."

"So, Bulma… tell me why are you here!" Vegeta finally asked Bulma. "I told you to stay at home, right?"

"Ahh... it's a long story... I was..."

Frieza went back to the hall, all happy and mean. He had reported to his father that his plan was going smooth. He asked his henchmen, Ginyu. "So, where are the winner of this semifinal? I want to give them big prize!"

"Are you sure to give them present?"

"Yes love? Where is the androids team?"

"They are killed. The winner is Vegeta and his group."

Frieza shocked. "Pardon?"

Ginyu threw his look to the corner, asking Frieza to join him. Frieza saw that, something that really threatened his eyes. _BASTARD! Those monkeys are alive? Fine, I've got another plan and both of you won't survive this time!

* * *

_

PS: Hehehe….. :D just review to make me write sooner!


	21. The End of Saiba Basket Party part 1

Author's note: I've caught flu these days; so I hardly do my job and write my stories too. Sometimes wet weather can be really disturbing, especially in tropical areas like Indonesia. :D

By the way, is it correct to put M rating for this story? I'm still not sure. What do you think?

Oh! Thanks for loving my story and gives me some detailed reviews! (I'm very-very happy read those and write faster of course!) I really appreciate all my readers, wherever you are, thanks for reading! Hope you can find something that can make you smile while read these chapters! My traffic's getting better now, thanks God! Last, I hope you enjoy this story as I do :D

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama

* * *

**Part 21 The End of Saiba Street Basket Party part 1**

The sky outside was getting darker and darker. The storm was coming in the middle of summer. Something unexpected might happen in Saiba City. Moreover, something unexpected might happen to our beloved Vegeta.

In the hall, Vegeta demanded Bulma to explain why she was there. Bulma had been the last person in the world he would have taken to Saiba Street Basket Party. "So, Bulma… Tell me why you are here!" Vegeta asked her angrily, rising his voice. However the way he looked at her was soft and full of love. "I told you to stay at home, right?"

"Ahh... it's a long story... I was..."

"Tell me, don't hide anything."

Goku stuck out his tongue, watching their love scene. Suddenly, his stomach crawled. He shouted, "man, I'm desperately hungry!"

Piccolo grabbed something from his pocket. He handed something to Goku. It was a tiny green bean. "Well, eat this. You will feel a lot better."

Vegeta and Bulma stared at Piccolo, wondering Piccolo's decision. Vegeta tried to grab the bean from Piccolo's hand but Goku was faster than him. He quickly swallowed the bean.

"Fuck! What are you…."

"Vegeta, I just want to eat this _M&C_ candy! Hmm…."

Then, Goku felt a burst inside his body. His body was refresh and full energy. He screamed automatically, "Super! Wahoo! I never thought I'd feel this good!"

Vegeta and Bulma frowned and looked very shocked. They were afraid of the side effect. In the opposite, Goku smiled and then gazed at Vegeta. "So you turned healthy last time because of this bean, Vegeta?"

"Damn you Piccolo! What are you giving to him?" Vegeta shouted furiously, holding Bulma very tight in his arms. "Kakarotto! Throw that bean out! Immediately!"

"Relax, Vegeta. It isn't Senzu Bean. It's another Karin's invention," Piccolo calmly explained. "This green bean can replace your food demand for 10 days."

"By the way Vegeta mentioned Senzu Bean. What is Senzu Bean? May I try it? It sounds tasty."

Vegeta breathed heavily. "No need you moron!"

"So, can I continue my story now?" Bulma insisted, searching Vegeta's attention. "Well, I was…."

"By the way Bulma," Goku interrupted. "You didn't tell my father in law my letter, did you? He almost put me in jail for eloping Chichi!"

"Goku, I'm trying to explain something here!" Bulma shouted. "Can you shut up for a second?"

"Oh, I remember perfectly…." Goku grinned, but there was a bitter pain in his voice. "Two of you were busy making love that day. It is so understandable why you two didn't remember me at all. When I returned home from your house, my father in law were there with tons of polices, waiting to arrest me!"

"Goku…."

"I had to explain to each of them, I didn't kidnap her! Her father was crazy! That rich fucking old man! He accused me many things! And what are you doing? You exactly had some fucking fun activities, whoring your slutty body to that asshole!"

"What are you talking, Goku? You're totally out of your character!"

"In the morning she just left, preparing her things without kiss me good bye first! Then you came, hitting me out of blue Vegeta!"

"Goku? What's wrong with you?"

"But of course, there is another side effect, just like Senzu Bean." Piccolo continued, smiling. "The consumers will be damned annoying because the bean made them naturalist, considering all bad aspects in their life and corrupting them."

"You damned bald green! Do you realize what you had done to that pig?" Vegeta voice was rising again. "Fucking personality doesn't suit him!"

"Don't worry; it will last for 5 minutes. It's fun to see him becoming a bit evil, isn't it?"

Goku took No. 16's capsule, taking No. 18 and No. 17 out from it. No. 16 tried to take those back, but Goku was completely insane. He played with those heads, mimicking Hamlet. "To be or not to be: That is the question: whether…."

"One more word, Kakarotto, I'll cut your neck too and you'll make friend with nearly headless Nick from Gryffindor dorm! Do you get it?"

Goku obeyed Vegeta and closed his mouth.

Vegeta muttered. _What a fucking disaster, that Kakarotto and the Namec, for making him worried over stupid thing like that._ Then he slowly turned his head to Bulma, facing her with lovely expression in his eyes. He gave all of his attention for her. "Now you can explain to me, ignore those damned fuckers, okay?"

Bulma stared back at Vegeta, asking for his sympathy. "Oh, it's a long story, Vegeta. I was heading to the school when a black limousine stopped in front of me. Four tall men in black suit grabbed me and tried to carry me into the car. I struggled and kicked them many time, of course."

"Hahaha! Poor men! I give my pity for them…. None could stop you! Hahaha!" Goku laughed. "You're more than trouble, girl!"

Vegeta gave Goku an icy look, a signal for stop laughing at Bulma.

Goku did stop.

"I almost got escaped, but they were sneaky! They gave me a chloroformed handkerchief over my mouth! Before I collapsed, I had seen Frieza slowly closed his car window from another limousine not far away."

"I think I know this story!" Goku stroked his chin, imitating Conan Edokawa this time. "Give me some time to think about it, okay?"

"Don't cut her story pig! I'm listening here!"

"C'mon Vegeta, don't get too serious. Bulma just…."

"I said I'm listening! Cut your crap and leave us if you want!"

"Okay, okay….I'll keep my mouth shut," Goku obeyed him, focusing on Vegeta's katana. Then his eyes moved, watching Vegeta carefully, who looked worried and such. _He's overreact, can't he realize Bulma's drama queen plot which is very obvious? Cih, that girl really needs large sum of attention!_

Meanwhile Bulma seemed enjoyed that kind of attention and she continued her story. "I woke sometime later. I was there, in a very nice decorated room, even though not as exclusive as my room. Absolutely it is not as highly decorative as mine," she added. "Then, I realized that I was wearing that damned bunny costume. Frieza was sitting in front of me, asking me how I felt wearing those stuffs. He said the bunny ears cost 20 millions, the bunny costume cost 50 millions, and these jewelries," Bulma showed good crafted diamond necklace, diamond bracelet and diamond rings, "cost 30 millions."

"Hah?" Vegeta raised his eyebrows, looked very severe. "He did that?"

"Yeah," Bulma nodded. "He asked whether I was happy or not…."

"Wait a second! It is dragon ball fanfiction, not Hana Yori Dango 2nd opening episode!" Goku yelled. "I know it! Hey, try to be creative Scarlett, don't disappoint your fans!"

"The truth isn't too different," Bulma defended her story. "Frieza did that really! But he asked me whether I was happy or not living with Vegeta!"

"Well, she's still not creative, only copy and paste part of Kamio Youko sensei's story." Goku insisted.

"Don't be rude Kakarotto…." Vegeta smirked at him. "Just because you're becoming the second favorite character after me, you can't judge her like that. She's only Kamio fans and wanted to show her dedication."

"My holy Mandello! Goku! Could you throw those heads away? I told you that those heads make me sick!" Piccolo snapped and walked away, feeling irritated. He had got high sensitivity toward blood and violence.

Goku was wondering the same thing.

All of the sudden, he couldn't recall his memory. "Huh? Why am I holding these heads? Where is No. 16?"

Goku had wanted to give those things to No. 16, but No. 16 was nowhere to find. "Well, Captain, I wanted to give these heads to No. 16, but maybe he left to the toilet?"

Then Goku remembered something. "I want to ask you Bulma! Can you help me to fix them?"

"Throw those away first!" Piccolo repeated his demand.

"I'm the one who is trying to explain something here! Goku! Vegeta! Piccolo! Shut up!" Bulma shouted and stared angrily toward those guys. "Goku, I'll check those head later! Eh? Are these real androids' head? Wow!"

Bulma quickly grabbed No. 18 head from Goku. "It seemed complicated, but maybe I can figure it out with my father. Ah, it has got blood veins and real skin!"

"Yeah, it's 70% human. So can you save them?"

"If you have screwdriver, I'll check them now."

"I believe you better check your lovely androids later on. I have something to say after all," Frieza's highly voice rose in the air, coming toward them with his henchmen. "I want to tell something before our final match."

"Here comes trouble", Goku whispered, he stepped backward.

"You better stay where you are bastard!" Vegeta yelled, confronted him. "Are you afraid all of us beating you so you come and try to distract our concentration?"

"Well, I have nothing to hide, Vegeta. Distracting all your minds is my purpose. Hum? How come you become that healthy? Last time I saw you dying on the ring."

"I've got super medicine of course."

Frieza looked suspicious for he didn't believe the advanced technology in medicine.

"Why? Do you want to try it?"

"No thanks…." _No matter what you have, monkey. I'll kill you in the end with my hands. _Frieza glanced at Goku over Vegeta shoulder. That was the right time. He stared back at Vegeta._ "_Ah, Vegeta! Your mascara seems melted."

"What the fuck! The game's over bastard! It's okay to whip those nasty things."

"Hmm…. Next games I'll make sure you apply it." Frieza smiled, showing his evil expression. "I bet you and Goku now are close friends, am I right?"

"Sure we are!" Goku answered quickly. "Real close!"

"Oh? Are you sure?"

"Fuck you! What do you want to tell?"

"Vegeta, have you told Goku there you're the one who killed his father?"

Frieza's words made everyone around them watched their conversation. Some youngsters even came closer to them, saying some cruel words.

"Wuah, cool! I always fancy killing my own parents!"

"Yeah, same here!"

"What are you saying asshole!" Bulma shouted, remembering her beloved parents. "You'll be cursed for having such intentions!"

Goku quickly looked intently at Vegeta and Frieza, wondering those words. _Who killed who? My father? _

"Huh?" Vegeta's expression changed. Frieza's words turned his blood to ice.

"Well? I guessed you had hidden that truth for a looong time, Vegeta. Ah, it's been more than 10 years, right?"

"What the hell are you talking about? You…. Shut your fucking mouth!"

"You have no secret anymore! Do you feel better now?"

Goku looked shocked and couldn't say any words. His face turned pale. "What are you saying? Vegeta, what is he trying to say? You couldn't…."

"Fuck you asshole! My boyfriends couldn't possibly kill your father! He couldn't kill anyone without enough reason!"

Then Goku slowly moved his eyes to those cutting head in his arms and Bulma's, remembering Vegeta's words one by one. Those words shifted into his head, mixing and overlapping in his memories. Vegeta couldn't kill his father. He wasn't that cruel.

_I never said I'll stop killing people. Read again chapter 18 moron! _

Goku gripped No. 17 head tighter. No, Vegeta was his friend.

_YOU have NOTHING to do with my life, Kakarotto. Never try calling me for nothing. You waste my time, dammit._

No, Vegeta was nicer these days.

_Damn! Is it nice to be bad? _

Goku closed his eyes. _Calm down, the one who is saying those words is Frieza. Besides, more than ten years ago Vegeta was 7 years old. What could 7 years old boy do? _Goku remembered one of his favorite scenes in Blood+. A ten years old boy could make an older vampire girl pregnant. So, Vegeta might do something terrible. But, he was not sure….

Then, images of his childhood flashed before him. Memories he had longed to forget, recollections of broken promises. Wise man voice and children laughter echoed in his mind, over and over.

It had started long time ago in Christmas Eve. Goku had been 4 years old that year….

_His father had promised him to spend some time together before his boss called to another job. Goku was angry and cried, asking him father to play with him. Finally, his father took him to the big mansion, where he had worked for years. His father led him to the big and luxurious kitchen ever._

"_Son, I have no time now. Wait in here, don't go anywhere."_

_Goku nodded solemnly, whipping his tears. Waiting alone made him bored. Goku peered over the window, white snow falling beautifully. He walked and passed many rooms, searching for fun. _

_In one big hall, he heard the sounds of bouncing ball. He was amazed, looking another boy played there. Goku's face was filled with excitement._

"_Can I play with you?" He heard himself spoke. Goku seldom spoke with strangers. He didn't know where he found that courage. He just wanted to play the ball, badly._

"_Who are you? How could you enter this place?" Asked the boy, his tone was prideful. "Find the exit door and get out from here."_

"_I… I'm Bardock's son. My name is Kakarotto!"_

"_Kakarotto?" The boy raised his eyebrows, his lips curved in amazement. "Kakarotto?"_

"_Yes! Can we play together?"_

"_Huh, I don't like playing with my driver's son. It's pathetic. But, I like your name."_

"_Yeah?"_

_The little boy smiled, "we share the same names. My name is Vegeta."_

"_Vegeta? Hahaha…. From now let's play together!"_

"_Promise me?"_

"_I promise!"_

_Days passed after that day. One day, Goku found Vegeta sitting alone, tears fell from his eyes. Goku was worried and tapped his shoulder. Vegeta hugged him tightly._

"_Sorry, we can't be friend again Kakarotto." _

"_What do you mean? We're friend, right?"_

"_No again. I made your father died."_

"Goku? What's wrong with you? Can you give No. 17's head to me?" No. 16's voice brought Goku back into reality. Goku quickly handed No. 17's head and stared at Frieza. Blood colored his hands.

Frieza looked at him too. "Do you feel happy to know this truth? I always want you to…."

"You don't have to tell me anything, I trust Vegeta." Goku smiled, "He's my friend."

Frieza stunned, looked very stern. He didn't accept Goku's good response. "Whatever. I told you the truth, Songoku."

Goku tried to smile. He remembered all, his excruciating pain and all. At that condition, he could imagine what Vegeta had told him before; He had been living in comfort. That's true. And all he wanted was leading peaceful life.

Past wasn't that important to him.

He sacred what was waiting in front of him, a better future.

"Kakarotto…."

"Don't worry, Vegeta. I'm in your side. Besides, it's not the right time to explain something, right?"

Vegeta smiled, "Thanks."

"That's what friends are for."

Frieza backed off, feeling battered down. _Huh, I still have another weapon, monkeys!_

"Well, Piccolo…. I just want to say this; I'll kill your beloved doll if you join them in the final." Frieza paused a while, then smiling happily. "Final game will be held in the next half hour. Prepare yourself."

Piccolo held his breath. His face was pale. _Dende!_

Vegeta gripped Bulma's hand tighter, his mouth was hardened. "That fag is a bloody swine! FUCK! What should we do?"

Goku stared at No. 16, "do you want to replace Piccolo?"

"Yes, I would love…." No. 16 stopped his mouth. Strangely, there were some voice came from his neck.

Tic…. Tac… Tic… Tac…

"What happen with you?" Vegeta snapped, grabbing his katana closer. "Don't tell me that…"

"Piccolo! Songoku! Everyone! I'm ready to explode! The bomb inside my neck had just been active for I failed to kill Songoku. Take this capsule, Bulma." He handed his capsule into Bulma's hand. "Save my sister and brother, please. I believe in you. I have to go now."

No. 16 quickly flew to the exit door. He was so fast none could realize him. Goku, Vegeta, and the rest followed after him. No. 16 flew into the rained sky, waving them good bye. He disappeared quickly.

"No. 16! Nice to meet you!" Goku screamed, walked outside the hall.

Vegeta and Bulma watched him from the hall. Piccolo kept quite, wondering why bad things always happened toward good person. Sometimes God wasn't fair.

After a while, there was a huge blow from the sky. Goku closed his eyes. Red rain colored his innocent face. He cried painfully, hoping that was only a dream.

That was a complete fucking nightmare. Goku sauntered to his friends and forced a smile, "well, he's gone. We only have one choice left."

Piccolo was still crying, thinking of No. 16 mission and his will. He had promised to help them, promised to join the APGO group….

"Not in your life, bastard! Everyone is okay to replace that Namec unless her!" Vegeta grabbed Bulma's body, didn't want to let her go.

"Vegeta, c'mon, she's our only hope!" Goku tried to convince him.

"That fag…. I should have killed him if I had got the choice!" Vegeta said bitterly. He didn't want anything happen to Bulma. He preferred die to let Bulma joining him in the ring. Watching Bulma received several punches some time ago had made him lost his mind.

"Vegeta let me do this." Bulma smiled wryly. "I want to help you."

"FUCK! Don't you know me? I can't…"

Bulma grabbed Vegeta's face and kissed him with passion. "I don't want to die, not now. But I know how worthy this game for you…."

Vegeta replied her kissed, caressed her gently. "Hmmm, you make me remember when you wrapped me with those lovely legs…."

"Hmm, if I'm dying, you can give me Senzu Bean."

"Bitch… You really have to attend anonymous sex addict."

"So do you, my regular visitor."

Vegeta tried to control himself. "Shit, we've got no time for this!"

"Do you want to know my opinion? Get a room, you two." Goku curved a mocking smile. "I'm not sure why both of you still consider making love in this critical situation. I guess you should start make love from chapter 1, so in here you won't think sex too much."

Vegeta's face blushed. He quickly released his arms from Bulma. "Fine, Kakarotto! You're really getting under my nerves. Do you want to be sliced by my katana?"

"Vegeta just let him. He missed his honeymoon because of us." Bulma winked at him. "Goku, you know what should you do, right?"

"Yeah, I'll give back Small Bee to you. Small Bee, now protect your old master."

Vegeta heard sound of chirping around him. He saw something came out from Goku's eyes, and flew toward Bulma. "What the hell is that?"

"It's my robot, my invention Vegeta. Well, I had stated in chapter 2 about guardian robot, right?"

"Huh, what can that thing do? It is damn small and useless."

Bulma rolled her eyes, held herself not to punch Vegeta's face. "Don't you know how smart I am, Vegeta?"

"Oh? I'm just trying to explain that we'll have a deadly game. That stupid robot may disturb us."

Goku unexpectedly asked her, "Hey Bulma, are you pregnant?"

Bulma opened her mouth for a second, then she confidently answered. "I'm quite sure no. Vegeta always wears condom. He's not from another planet, stupid; he knows when he should be protective or not. Besides, we're too young to be parents these days."

"Ohh, I want to straighten some facts here. No offense."

"It's okay."

Vegeta seemed irritated with Goku and Bulma conversation, but he kept his mouth shut. Those people and their low standard of morality weren't his business.

Piccolo seemed so quiet. He kept closing his eyes, trying to reach something.

"Piccolo? Are you okay? What's wrong with you?" Goku concerned about him. Piccolo's fate these days was getting worse and worse. "Piccolo? Can you answer me?"

"I can feel Dende's existence! He's around here! I should do many things soon!" Piccolo rushed out, running to somewhere else. "I'm comiiiing!"

"Captain…." Goku scratched his hair, feeling completely shocked. "What are you doing? Where will you go anyway?"

"Let him away, Kakarotto." Vegeta replied. They were about going back into the hall when they heard rushing footsteps toward them.

There, suddenly Piccolo returned and gave a full pocket of miraculous beans to Goku. "Here, use these in emergency case! Each power has its own responsibility! Always remember that! I'm really going this time!"

That time Piccolo went out somewhere. He truly wisped into the air.

"That Namec, he's gone crazy." Vegeta opened his mouth widely, surprised. "Well, time's up. Let's go inside."

"So, you let me join, right?"

Vegeta didn't answer. He had no other choice after all.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you Bulma."

"Stay out from my girl! I'll protect her myself!"

"Jealousy brings destructive things, Vegeta!" Goku replied.

Vegeta felt depressed, those bastard really didn't know the danger of their last game. Y_ou'll realize why I forbid you, Bulma. FUCK! I should involve her in this fucking game... That Frieza should pay if there something happen to her!_

When Vegeta, Bulma, and Goku entered, the crowd had gathered around the stage. Frieza smiled from the stage. "Are you ready for the final stage everyone?"

The crowd roared, asking for entertainment. Surely, they wanted blood. "Yeah! Yeah! FRIEZA! FRIEZA!"

Frieza continued, "I call the winner of the semifinal, Vegeta and team!"

Crowd shouted and mocked them. Most of them believed Frieza would be the winner.

"HOOO! Good luck sucker!"

"You're dead meat! Frieza will eat you alive!"

"Vegeta, is he a cannibal?"

"Damn you asshole! How I suppose to know?" Vegeta gripped Bulma in his arms, assured her everything would be okay.

Vegeta and his friends reached the stage. Frieza was waiting together with Ginyu and Cui. Ginyu was bulky and strong looking guy. His eyes reflected his personality, evil and sly. In the other hand, Cui looked like tricky coward. Vegeta knew they were the best team ever, along with Frieza. However, he couldn't lose to them.

Somehow Goku felt there was a strange feeling around Ginyu. He whispered to Vegeta, "Vegeta, there is something wrong with that bulky guy. And that snake face one, he makes my neck shivers."

"Ginyu is a Sybil, cast speller. He can do black magic, like voodoo or something. Meanwhile Cui, he's an ex track athlete. He's so fast he could cut your head without pain. Have you ever heard _battojutsu_? Cui has excelled that sword technique."

"Vegeta? What are you trying to say?" Goku hissed. Those guys were extremely dangerous.

"Kill them before they kill you. Is it too hard to understand?"

Surprisingly, a huge box appeared from the stage. Frieza asked Goku to open the box. Goku obeyed him and stepped closer.

"What the?" Goku was surprised. His eyes became wider, as if he had seen something terrible. "Oh my God! Oh my God!"

"What's the matter?" Bulma moved forward, accompanying Goku. "Holy shit!"

Vegeta knew that was out of mind, depressing and degenerating. But he had never thought that the box was filled with PRETTY SOLDIER COSTUMES.

"Okay, you must wear these costumes to fight with us!" Frieza laughed hard.

"It's not fair!" Vegeta shouted, picturing all of them in those tight colorful rubber costumes.

"Don't worry, monkey." Frieza replied. "Because we are wearing…."

"One! Two! Three!" Ginyu yelled. Frieza's team threw their clothes into the air.

All of them were wearing power ranger's costume without helmets. Pink, purple, and Blue.

Vegeta closed his eyes in despair. _Frieza you fuck! No! Scarlett, you fuck!_

"Guys, I'll give you five minutes to change." Frieza then pushed the button. A stair appeared in the middle of the stage, directing them into a fitting room. They hurriedly walked down with the box.

"I want to be Sailor Moon!" Goku grabbed the first costume as soon as they arrived inside the fitting room. "Bulma, you can be Sailor Mercury. She's real smart and genius, right?"

"Asshole! I'm smarter than that girl!" Bulma took Sailor Mercury's costume. "Darling, you better use this one. It suits your flaming hair."

"Good taste, Bulma!" Goku showed his thumbs. "Two thumbs up!"

Vegeta almost collapsed looking at Bulma and Goku's choice. They picked him Sailor Mars costume. "I'll kill two of you someday."

Goku and Bulma laughed together, "You'll fit perfectly Vegeta!"

The final game was ahead them.

* * *

PS: What will happen next? I don't know! Surely reviews will make my hands work faster :D


	22. The End of Saiba Basket Party part 2

Author's note: I'm trying my best to write a romantic story but some of you consider this funny! How ironic! What an _intentional fallacy_! Hahaha, should I change the genre also? ^.^

I almost finished Virtual Villager 4, there's one puzzle left but I don't want to cheat! OH MY LORD!

Thanks for reading and reviewing, guys! Thanks for your support too! Even that's a bit hard because there's none to share the ideas with, but I'll continue writing this story. Sucks, I'm getting mellowed! So, if you have ideas or else, just give it!

Last, I hope you enjoy this story as I do :D

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama

* * *

**Part 22 End of Saiba Street Basket Party part 2, action!**

There were several small closets in the fitting room. Each of them entered the closet with costume in their hands. Outside, they could hear people shouting, asking them to get out faster. Vegeta, Goku, and Bulma were preparing their costumes. Frieza's crazy demand made them wearing pretty soldier costumes despite their own will.

Dim light in the fitting room definitely fitted Vegeta's mood. He still held the costume in his hands, trying not to rip it out. He couldn't bear himself wearing that degenerating stuff, hoping that was only a damned nightmare. He hoped someone would shake his shoulders and make him awake. _Frieza that fucking bastard! He must know how fuck my feeling right now! If only I could disappear…. _

"That bastard! I couldn't wear this costume! I still have my pride!"

"Come on Vegeta, let's consider we're doing cosplay! We're cosplaying pretty soldiers! Isn't it fun?" Goku answered from the next closet after him.

"FUN? YOU CONSIDER THIS FUCKING EMBARRASSING SITUATION FUN?"

"Hey, Vegeta…. You're the one who told me Frieza's idea will be abstract and immoral. You also told me to terminate my shame too."

"It's bloody fucking easy for you bastard! You've got no dignity in your blood!" Vegeta sneered, feeling irritated. His bad mood was getting worse than ever.

Goku stuck his tongue out, ignoring Vegeta. In the opposite, Goku was happily wearing that costume. He put the blue ribbon on his tight rubber chest in right position and whispered to Bulma, "Do we have wigs in the box?"

"Oh, Goku, that's really stupid, asking that kind of question." Bulma answered from her closet, laughing. "Of course we have wigs in the box, but we can't do anything with your stiff hair, right?"

"Yeah, that's my biggest question in Dragon Ball actually! Every time we fight in the anime, our hairs are hardly moved, right Vegeta? But whenever we fly, our hairs aren't too stiff." Goku touched his stiff hair, smiling. "Do you know why?"

"What the fuck are you asking about?" Vegeta finally took off his shirt, ready to change into sailor Mars. He realized there wasn't much time left.

"Try to watch dragon ball anime, Vegeta! You'll see that! However our hairs look better in the manga."

"Try to look at your name in dictionary, Kakarotto! Maybe Kakarotto means completely idiot," Vegeta's voice was cold and cruel.

"Take it easy, Goku. Vegeta isn't in good mood."

"Isn't he always?"

Vegeta managed to suppress his anger. In the end, he had to change his clothes into sailor Mars costume. His entire mind was completely dark, hating everything in front of him. _Relax, it is part of the game…. _

Bulma came out from her closet. She had just finished wearing her costume. Her blue hair and blue color blended beautifully. The costume clung to her beautifully formed body like second skin. She looked real hot in the sailor Mercury costume.

Vegeta stared at her for seconds and blushed. He really wanted to cup those full, good looking breasts with his hands. However Vegeta kept silent and pretended as if he had never had such dirty mind on Bulma.

Bulma knew it completely. She could felt Vegeta's eyes on her, full of lust. She ignored Vegeta's reaction, concealing her own desire too. There wasn't enough time even for _quickie_. "What are you looking at Vegeta?"

"Do you want to know what I have in my mind?"

"Don't tell me both of you want to have sex here! I've enough of those things!" Goku snapped and looked pissed. "Man, I'm the one who deserve a lot of sex marathon! I just got married!"

"Shut your fucking mouth, Kakarotto! Dammit, you've ruined my mood!"

Bulma laughed at both of them. "You guys really good friends. I bet you are!"

After a long and excruciating time, Vegeta changed his clothes and came out from the closet. Goku and Bulma held their breaths. Even though he was still wearing his boots, the rubber costume made him looked silly. Ribbons and ruffles on his muscular chest made Vegeta irritated. His red hot skirt showed his well built legs. "What the fuck! The spectator can see my boxer through it!"

"None wants to see your boxer, Vegeta," Goku replied calmly from his closet.

"Really? I want to see what you have behind that polkadot boxer…," Bulma smiled naughtily at Vegeta, peeping at his blue polkadot boxer. "I want it so much."

"Bulma!" Vegeta shouted and flushed. "I don't like the way you look at me!"

"Admit that, you like that pervert girl!"

"Goku!" Bulma finally moved her eyes into Goku's closet, hating herself to have that middle-aged man sex drive. Hating herself because Goku called her pervert. "Goku! Come out you crap!"

"Don't be petty, Bulma! It's not my fault your boyfriend has to wear that costume!"Goku came out, and as everyone had expected before, he also looked as silly as Vegeta.

The sailor costume didn't fit his big and strong body. Mini skirt and tight rubber costume wrapped his body tightly, showing all muscles he'd got. The big blue ribbon in the middle of his chest made him looked worse. "I look similar with Jackie Chan in City Hunter when he was wearing Chun Li's costume from Street fighter game!"

"Kakarotto, finally you've got my point!" Vegeta said, feeling a little better. "Don't you see this Bulma? We look damned…."

"It's kinda cute!" Goku shouted happily, "Bulma, can you take our picture? Vegeta and me of course!"

"DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO TAKE MY PICTURE OR I"LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" Vegeta yelled angrily. "I fucking want to kill myself wearing this fucking terrible costume damn you!"

Suddenly, Bulma got the idea. "Small Bee, do you listen to me? Hurry honey; get me some pictures of three of us…. From good angle of course."

"Small Bee?" Vegeta's eyes were narrowing. "What the hell is it? I heard it many times."

Bulma ignored Vegeta's question. She still felt annoyed Vegeta had called Small Bee as damn thing and useless. After several seconds, little flying thing came and tapped on Bulma's shoulder.

"I did beautiful master. I have sent it to my database file too. Is there anything that I can help now?"

"Fine, Small Bee. Print me some pictures of three of us here."

The little robot produced an awful sound before finally producing several papers as big as identity card photos. Bulma took the pictures and looked pleased seeing the papers, laughing hard. Goku drew closer to her and laughed too. Both of them shared some funny time together, creating more edgy atmosphere for Vegeta.

"Damn both of you!" He muttered. Bulma recognized Vegeta's feeling. Then Bulma approached Vegeta, holding his hands. "Vegeta, please stop thinking how bad you are in that costume, you look great. You can see these…."

Vegeta finally looked closer to the pictures. The pictures really looked good in the most inappropriate way. Vegeta was speechless. That damn Small Bee had taken the pictures from his angle, showing his polkadot boxer, Goku's tight butt, and Bulma's smiling face. It's clearly the most embarrassing pictures ever in his whole life.

"Do you expect me to be happy by looking at these fucking pictures? they're bloody ridiculous, damn you!"

"These such silly things at least can make your mind clearer. It's not good to over analyzed, Vegeta. Don't worry, somehow we'll survive. " Bulma smiled. "Small Bee, make sure you'll protect me! Don't let anyone touch me on the ring! Oh, except Vegeta and Goku here! Do you get that?"

The chirping sound came closer. "Yes, beautiful master."

"Can it really protect you?" Vegeta doubted, having lots of worries. "I don't want you get hurt…."

"Yes, try to believe as I believe you, Vegeta. Now, you and Goku can focus beating them down. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine!"

"I have tried using Small Bee! It's very useful device!"

"I don't ask your opinion, bastard. Are you sure that you'll be safe?"

"Yes, don't worry. Even you can't trust Goku but you can trust me, right?"

"How can you guess what I have in mind?"

"Well, maybe because we're closer enough nowadays." Bulma definitely pointed at their sex activities during the whole two days. "And Vegeta, no matter what you are wearing, you're the only guy I love in this world."

Vegeta curved a mocking smile, "Don't say something romantic to me with that kind of costume! Don't you know cosplay is part of foreplay?"

"Oh, come on! Don't speak something vulgar like that! Time's up! You've got a plan for game Vegeta?" Goku said. He made a cutting neck move with his left hand and pointed at his watch.

"What the hell are you saying? I don't have that kind of thinking in my mind now!" Vegeta snapped, his face was blushing red. "I'm giving her warning you moron!

Goku and Bulma laughed together. Sometimes they clicked as partner in crime for teasing Vegeta's temper. Goku chuckled, "so? You've got a plan or not?"

Vegeta stopped for a while, then continued, "well, of course I've got one, now you listen to what I say and follow my instruction carefully…."

"Man, I guess it's the longest five minutes ever…."

In another part of Saiba City, our secondary character was driving crazily his old motor. His bald green head shone, his face was stern. He could feel Dende's presence after nearly two months. He knew Dende was around Saiba City. Piccolo pulled out wires from his jacket, calling someone.

"_Bonjour, Monsieur Satan, ça va_?"

"_ça va bien, et toi?"_

"_Salut! Monsieur _Satan," Piccolo started talking English, knowing most readers come English speaking countries. "I knew Dende is in Saiba City. I can feel him around here! Can you give me a hand?"

"_Mon cher _Piccolo, I'm giving you the best help ever. One friend of mine is staying there, in the basket hall."

"Huh?" Piccolo didn't get the point. "Can you give me better explanation, detective?"

"Fine readers, lets get back to some points there. Do you remember when Vegeta jumped up from the ring after he had cut No. 16 and No. 18's heads? He surely knocked out someone in the crowd and grabbed something from him. And that happened real fast?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Piccolo hesitated. "I'm asking about…."

"He knocked out Bond, Piccolo. He gave James Bond a painful fist and stole bunch of condoms from him," explained Detective Satan. "That friend of yours, he's really wild."

Piccolo kept quiet, realizing his medicine that had made Vegeta developed such acts. "But, _monsieur_ Satan, I need your help to help Dende! Bond or whatever is staying in that damned hall. I need accompany in here, in…. Where is it?"

"Where are you, Piccolo?"

"I'm in one factory of World Trade Organization. It's stated…. Fire Candy Factory!"

"Is it one cursed drug that can make the consumer dies whenever and wherever and glorious firework comes out from their body?" Detective Satan asked quickly. He surely realized the fanfic author also read such hentai manga besides cult movies.

"Yes, it's true. Nowadays it's illegal…." Piccolo sneered, knowing how corrupted the souls whoever made that drugs. "So, can you give me help?"

"You don't need to ask that, Piccolo. I believe my old friend Simon is in the factory right now. All you have to do is to be really careful and…." Detective Satan tried to call Piccolo, but Piccolo had already turned off his hand phone. He saw something really interesting. He saw Cola Coolers entered the factory with some bodyguards. Piccolo carefully followed them, using his jutsu to sneak inside the building.

As son of powerful family, Piccolo had received lots of training for preventing child kidnapping and some dangerous threads. He had hardly found best friend in his life before Dende came. He should save the precious thing from evil. He should save Dende from their hand.

In the Basket Hall, Vegeta's team were standing on the ring, wearing pretty soldiers costumes. Goku waved his hand, imitating Tom Cruise in Oscar winning wannabe pose. _Oh, sorry, Tom Cruise hasn't won one Oscar yet_. Goku waved his hand, imitating Tom Hanks pose when he received the Oscar. Many people took the pretty soldiers team pictures and exclusively updated them in the internet.

"HAHAHA! It's the worth- seeing game ever in my life!"

"I'm so happy to be here! I bet all my money on pretty soldiers!"

"Pretty soldiers! Where's your Masked Tuxedooo?"

Vegeta felt embarrassed and curved his mouth. His stern face blushed. He looked deadly evil, ready to kill anyone alive. Goku looked cheerfully besides him, smiling.

"You can tag those pictures in my facebook! It's SongokuatScarlettdotcom!"

"Fuck it Goku! How if Chichi finds the picture! She will consider you gay!"

"She won't! I always satisfy her in bed!"

Vegeta couldn't help himself laughing bitterly. This was too much for him. Why I should have taken that Kakarotto with me, he questioned himself. Bulma also looked so happy besides him, he thought. They really came from another world, definitely different world.

Frieza welcomed them happily, winking at Goku. "Well, well, well…. What we have in here? I like you all!"

Both Ginyu and Cui held their weapons behind Frieza. Ginyu had no weapon in his hand, but he looked quite intimidating. The purple power ranger costume blazed, creating a mysterious aura around Ginyu. He quickly noted Bulma, wanting to kill her.

Vegeta knew Ginyu's intention and stared at him, turning Ginyu into stone. Ginyu hardly exhaled his breath, feeling uncomfortable. Ginyu always failed to defeat Vegeta since long time ago. Ginyu backed away, battered down. He would wait until Vegeta's guard lowered, attacking him to death.

Cui, in the other hand, held a long katana with him focused on Goku. He thought Goku with his cutting meat saber was an open target for his fast move and high sword skill. His tight blue power ranger costume made him similar with Hattori Hanzo, the ninja from Iga. He smiled to Goku, targeting him.

Frieza stated the rule, "Okay! The rules are simple and easy, I suppose! We all know this game would be death game, right?"

The crowd roared, having the same opinion with Frieza.

"We want more! We want more!"

"I'll bet on you Frieza! Win me lots of money!"

"Frieza you're the best!"

"Don't make this boring!" Frieza continued. "The first group who score more than 50 points will win, dead or alive!"

"Fine!" Vegeta snapped. "Let's have our business here done forever Frieza!"

Frieza laughed, taking his weapon from his back. That was _kodachi, _a small range sword. Frieza touched his kodachi with his finger, made it wet along its surface with his own blood. Blood dripped on the ring, drop by drop. To everyone dismay, he licked some of his blood and smiled. "It's my ritual. You fucking Saiyan monkeys, you have to pay this with your blood…."

Goku vomited after watching that creepy action, feeling disgusted. "What the?" He asked curiously, before throwing another liquid from his stomach.

Bulma hugged Vegeta's back, didn't want to see that anymore. Vegeta held her arms, reassuring her things would be better. "Don't worry, stay in the corner. Things must be done, Bulma."

"Promise me to stay alive or I'll kill myself for coming to hell with you."

Goku had overcome his nausea, gripping his saber tightly. "I'll show you my family's cutting skill! Never ever do that again! And Bulma! Don't disturb men's business!"

"Stop there, gentleman! I don't allow patriarchy here!"

"No offense for feminism Bulma! But your attractive body might bring danger for us now!"

Frieza threw the ball into the air highly, and he also jumped into the sky. He divided the air into halves with his kodachi, coming to Vegeta. The sounds of clashing swords heard, Vegeta used all his might to guard himself. In the opposite, Frieza grinned sadistically. Frieza kicked Vegeta's stomach and made him fell.

"Monkey, I thought living with those fucking weak people made you weaker," Frieza said, walking closer to him. "I need your wildness, your anger…."

Vegeta groaned, holding his katana. "Don't give me that shit!"

In the same time, Goku successfully took the ball from air. He ran toward the ring, carrying the ball with him. But, Cui was waiting for him under the ring, "Well, give me some moves Songoku! I heard you're the MPV during your junior high! It must be nice to collect your lovely arms!"

Goku's eyes widened, "Do you collect arms?"

"Yes, I love having…." Cui explained, looked so proud of himself. Goku quickly savored the moment by scoring a long range three point shoot. "Hey! I'm explaining here!"

"I'm listening here! But I've got to do something, right?" Goku chuckled. Vegeta was right, he realized. He had mentioned that Cui's weakness was his big mouth and self pride.

"You have to pay for your smart action Songoku!" cried Cui, feeling down. "None can get away from my apple slicing cut!"

Goku almost lost one of his arms for Cui's movement was damnly fast, but thanks to his instant transmission, he managed to survive. "Wahoo, thanks to Eyeshield no. 21 for teaching that move!"

"Eyeshield no. 21?" Cui raised his eyebrows. "I've heard that name before! That fuck made me lost in track team!"

"Are you from Yadarat City? Man, no wonder you're quick as lightning bolt!"

"Yessir! And this lightning bolt may strike your ass down!"

Bulma watched the game carefully, wanting to help them. Ginyu drew closer to her, holding the ball. Bulma knew that Ginyu was terrible, but she'd no option. She should fight him and ignored Vegeta's order.

"Do you let me get away with the ball, sweetie?" Ginyu stared at her, bouncing the ball. "Well, may be you can give me something down here for fun?"

"Something down what?" Bulma looked confused. She held her breath when Ginyu touched his cock, smiling in pervert way to her.

"Damned!" Vegeta yelled behind her, blood spilt over his mouth. Frieza had punched him several times for his lacked of awareness. He concerned Bulma too much. "Don't you dare touching her!"

In the corner of the ring, Goku realized how unfair this game. He needed help. No! He needed miracle as soon as possible.

The sky was still dark when rain started pouring harder outside. That was the worst summer day ever in the last 10 years. The storms kept coming and coming, making terrified sounds. The purple headed boy held his time machine capsule in his hand. He muttered and cursed the fucking weather. He couldn't travel through time with this kind of weather because the dimension of time portal might have been affected by such storms.

"Damn! Mom must be worried by now. Why can't I go? Is there something that I should do in here before I left?"

The purple boy took something from his clothes, the picture of him and Bulma in front of Capsule Corp. lawn. The presence of Bulma slowly disappeared. His could feel terrible danger inside the hall. "Damn! I'll change some past if I go straight there! But crap! I've got no choice left!"

"You little monkey! You can't fight me with your ability now! You need 1000 years exercise! Come after me after next millennium!"

Frieza had smashed his left rib, puncturing some bones. Vegeta laying motionless, held his katana with him. "Don't you dare touching her!"

"What am I looking at now? A heartless soul now has a lovely sweetheart! You've really broken my heart, Vegeta!"

Goku wanted to help, but he was terribly busy with Cui. He retrieved his attack with his saber. "Can't you give me a break? Consider we're having one famous relationship like Eyeshield!"

"I hate every sight of him! If I kill you, master Frieza shall give me Yadarat City to be controlled under my power!" Cui successfully stabbed Goku's arm, making Goku screamed like wolf in the middle of the moonlight.

"You'll learn the meaning of true power you freaking power ranger!" Goku shouted angrily, "With the power of the moon, I shall punish you!"

"Oh, I'm sooooo scared, Sailor Moon!" Cui laughed hard, preparing his last deadly attack on Goku. "Hahaha! Don't make me laugh Usagi! How can you give me punishment with such cutting saber?"

"I don't want to break my oath, but you're the one who push me this far!" Goku cried as he jumped over Cui. "Crying Freeman assassin's stab!"

"Hah! I don't believe... WHATTT?"

None could explain what happened next because Goku jumped intensely at Cui. He made a tornado on the ring, pushing everyone' eyes watched him carefully. After few seconds, Cui laying on the ring didn't move any muscles. Goku had broken his katana into two, injured Cui's chest lightly, but amazingly Cui was still alive. Goku's saber was placed half inch besides his left chest, near his heart.

"Now you know!" Goku shouted at Cui.

"Fuck! What kind of attack was that!" the crowd was getting louder.

"Holy shit! I should have captured that attack with my camera!"

"SONGOKU! YOU ROCK BABE!"

"Now you can put that to my facebook!" Goku shouted again.

Vegeta was there, feeling battered because of Goku's ability. He didn't know that boy had that kind of killing skill. Meanwhile he was laying over there, useless. Vegeta couldn't do anything when Frieza threatened him with his kodachi, putting the sword on his chest.

"Open your costume bitch! Or you'll see your fucking monkey here get hurt!" Frieza commanded at Bulma.

"Don't you ever do that!" Vegeta shouted. Frieza wounded him, pushing kodachi into his flesh. Vegeta screamed for the terrible pain in his chest.

Bulma bit his lips. Goku drew closer to them, finally got chance to help, but….

"Asshole Sailor Moon! Stay over there or your beloved Mars will die soon!"

Bulma didn't want to strip her costume, but she couldn't let Vegeta die. She was about opening her costume when Frieza unexpectedly gave deadly blow on her, causing her collapsed. In seconds, Frieza cut Small Bee and stabbed Bulma instead of Vegeta.

"WHAT ARE YOU?"

Blood burst out from her chest, made Vegeta's face wet.

"Vegeta...," Bulma whispered slowly, fell to the floor.

Frieza laughed realizing Vegeta's funny reaction.

"Vegeta..."

"Bulma! No..." Vegeta couldn't move toward her. His broken bones made him paralyzed.

Goku couldn't do anything there, he held the bunch of magical medicine but they were too far from his range. If only he had more time….

Goku cried staring Bulma dying in front of his eyes. "Oh, Bulma…. Oh, Small Bee…."

Then, Bulma stopped moving.

She closed her eyes.

Vegeta couldn't believe what was he staring at. He was speechless. He wanted to hold Bulma's body, so he crawled toward her. But Frieza kicked her down the ring. "Take that bitch! Take that for loving this fucking worthless human ever!"

The cold body was falling down from the ring, leaving big red mark. The color of the blood.

Vegeta couldn't think of anything. Everything in front of him was getting blurred. "How could you…."

_Why? That's called fucking in love. Damn, how could you be this funny?_

Vegeta closed his eyes. He didn't want to feel this kind of feeling again. It was worse than die.

"Don't blame me fucker! You put her on the ring!"

"How could you…." Vegeta's voice trailed off, feeling depressed. "How could you…."

_Then make me yours tonight…_

"I killed your bitch, sucker! I have mentioned before, right? I'll take everything you have and everything you desire!" Frieza's face was darkened, full of hatred. "I'll make you never want to live in this world…. You'll die in suffer…."

Tears fell from Vegeta's face. His heart was shattered. For many times in his life, he asked for death coming to him. Goku ran toward Vegeta, trying to make him realized the game was still there. But Vegeta gave no respons. His dark eyes were blank. Goku felt really sick realizing how cruel Frieza had been to him.

"Vegeta, come on, we still have to do..."

Vegeta was still there, but his mind wasn't. That had been too much for him. His sense couldn't accept the truth.

He let blackness absorbed him.

"Damn, what's wrong with you Vegeta? Huh?" Goku looked worried. He was afraid Vegeta might be crazy.

"Vegeta, there something that we must finish in here! C'mon! Take this bean!"

"Kakarotto, I'm too tired... I don't want to fight..."

"Vegeta!"

"I don't want to fight... That's enough..." Tears was falling in his face, mixing with blood and sweats. "I've enough of this... Leave me alone..."

Goku couldn't say any words, hoping miracles. _My God, what's happening here?_

Frieza laughed, asking Ginyu to take the ball. Ginyu handed the ball to Frieza, and Frieza scored a three point shoot too. "3 on 3, we're even, right?" He roared.

The crowd shouted at him, giving their support on Frieza. The bet was getting higher. Many people believed Frieza would win and gave all the money from their pockets.

"FRIEZA! YOU'RE AMAZING!"

"WIN ME MONEY!"

Frieza enjoyed that situation, he closed his eyes. He was the winner. He always was.

"NOT THAT FAST YOU ASSHOLE!"

Frieza turned his head, searching for the center of the sound. Someone jumped on to the ring, holding Bulma besides him. It was the purple-headed boy. The purple boy's eyes made Frieza felt intimidated. He hated that kind of look. It made him suffer. Moreover, that girl was alive, damned healthy.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the Masked Tuxedo that they're looking for!" The purple-headed boy answered. He threw a red rose toward Frieza. Frieza caught it with his teeth, his eyes were getting narrowed.

Goku smiled, looking at the miracle upon them."FUCK YOU! Where have you been? Hey! I thought you've returned to your place!"

"Well, I'm here now Sailor Moon, and I shall offer my hand."

* * *

Whoops! Reviews will make my hands work faster! ^_^


	23. Story Break, PurpleHeaded Boy

Author's note: Because I have stated the reason of my long absent for writing this story in my 3rd story _Under the Tree, Story Break_, I guess I don't have to explain again here. Well, it should be part of this note, but I made it too long and finally separated it in the end. Check it out if you want, hahaha. Actually this chapter is still a filler too. Just kill me...

I still can't finish getting all the trophies of Virtual Villager 4 and it drives me nut….

Many thanks for Miikodesu, Vegetanime, and VegitoDeiji (Deiji53-something-not clear-give-me-real-name-please or is it Vegetanime's other names? ^_^) Thanks for giving me hope, faith, and courage! Keep reading this until the end, okay?

I also want to say thanks for many unknown readers there for accompanying me so far! Without you all I'll never reach this point! To new readers, I hope you'll be happy reading this! Last, I hope you enjoy this story as I always do :D

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama

* * *

**Part 23 Break time with Purple-headed Boy**

After darkness swallowed her, Bulma didn't know how long she had collapsed. She was still closing her eyes when she felt a pair of warm hands wrapped her and held her closely. She felt safe, comfort and opened her eyes in amazement, whispered slowly, "Vegeta?"

A smile appeared from a face identical with Vegeta. Apparently, he wasn't her lover, He was purple haired boy, his long hair waving in above her, "I'm not him, but I came to guard you. I guess you're fine now."

Bulma quickly gazed, observing all around her. There weren't Frieza and his henchmen anymore. Bulma looked at the boy intensely; he looked so familiar to her. His long purple hair and pinkish purple eyes reminded her someone she couldn't recall. However, she could see intimidating stare from those kind eyes when the boy tried to get rid of crowd of youngsters around. He was around 17 or 16, the same age with her. His body was tall and lean. His face was attractive and handsome, same with some popular boy band members. _Who the hell is he? Why he saved her?_

Then, flash of memories entered her head. She was sure Frieza had wounded her fatally, kicking her down repeatedly. She should have been dead now. She grabbed her chest, trying to find her wounds but there was nothing there. Every part of her body was in good condition, perfectly healthy. "How could it be? This is so damned amazing!"

"That was rejuvenating injection, rejuvenate your cells faster without side effect," the boy enlightened her curiosity, telling his secret. "Nice technology, isn't it?"

"Well, what suppose I say? It's a lot better than shallow beans I know."

"No, there are no other stocks! I'm running out that injection lately."

"I haven't opened my mouth, how could you…."

"It's clearly reflected from your face. Let's go, make Vegeta sure that's you're okay unless he'll kill himself. Oh, please use my jacket, your clothes wracked out," said the boy shyly, reverting his eyes from her body.

He was damned right. Her costume was in emergency, badly needed appropriate clothes.

Bulma said thanks and wore the jacket. Somehow she knew that the boy was a nice guy, and he was on her side. However, that kind instinct wasn't enough. She should find out the truth. "Why do you help me? I don't know you at all."

"Do I need reason to help someone?"

"Not really," Bulma smiled. _Sucks, he really reminds me of someone I know. How could I forget who is that?_ "Well, I'll find out myself if you don't want to tell me."

"Nice idea! Come on! We're in rush." The purple-headed boy held his breath, trying to make himself relaxed. _Do I need reason to help someone? Of course yes! Who do you think I am, a saint? I saved you for saving myself! Seeing your photo started disappearing made my heart leapt frantically. How if myself would be disappear too? Forget it! There's lot of interesting thing I want to see—including make a good relationship with my father that I've never known._

The match was over when Bulma finally reached the ringside. She was shocked looking at the match and almost fell down, losing her strength. It was a painful sight, scratching her heart. Vegeta's body was painted with blood and sweats. His face was cold and stern. Tears were falling out from his firm eyes. Those eyes once lovely now became sorrowful and soften, soulless. Bulma never felt as depressed as she felt it now.

The boy beside him took her hand and asked her to the ring. "Come on, we obviously should do something real quick otherwise we'll lose everything."

Bulma gasped when Frieza walked toward Goku and Vegeta, his eyes wanting to swallow them alive, chew their bones and suck their blood. Frieza wanted to kill them both, immediately. Unexpectedly, the boy shouted violently when he stepped on the ring, "NOT THAT FAST YOU ASSHOLE!"

Frieza turned his head, searching for the center of the sound. Someone had jumped on to the ring, holding Bulma besides him. It was the purple-headed boy. The purple boy's eyes made Frieza felt intimidated. He hated that kind of look. It made him suffer. It made him hated Vegeta for years. _Couldn't be he's another? No, the last bloody monkeys only those two pieces of shit! Moreover, that girl is alive, damned healthy._ _I surely had killed her, perhaps. How on earth this could be happen twice? _

Bulma acknowledged Frieza had to be shock seeing her alive, without any harms at all. She stuck out her tongue and yelled, "Ha-ha! Isn't it a pretty surprise for you?"

Frieza ignored Bulma. He had decided she wasn't a dangerous threat, only annoying bitch. He stared at the purple-headed boy. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the Masked Tuxedo that they're looking for!" The purple-headed boy answered, covering his eyes with his fingers and throwing a red rose toward Frieza. It was such of simple magic trick. Frieza caught it with his teeth, his eyes were getting narrowed, suspicious. "Hoo, you've got sense of humor too…."

Goku smiled, looking at the miracle upon them. It was the damned fucking miracle he had been asking for. It was the truly best answer from God. _Damned! God really exist! _"FUCK YOU! Where have you been? Hey! I thought you've returned to your place!"

"Well, I'm here now Sailor Moon, and I shall offer my hand," said purple-headed boy. "Hey! Can I ask for time break?"

Frieza laughed and winched his eyebrows. "What do you mean time break? We don't have break scumbag!"

Frieza moved so fast, hardly to be seen with naked eyes, coming forward with his kodachi. Everyone gasped, not daring to inhale the oxygen around.

The crowd was silence as quiet as hell, waiting another blood.

The purple-headed boy one way or another managed to make a barrier with his hand, which was quite unbelievable.

The crowd was still silence once again, still holding their breath, rather surprised. It was _shirabadori_— one of self-defense technique in sword mastering skill.

"DAMN!" Frieza lost his control and stepped back, holding his kodachi with him.

Then, the boy threw a capsule into the air, making an explosive sound. It was a sword, coming from the capsule. It was Hattori Hanzo's sword.

It was the same sword with what Vegeta used. Frieza looked at him with amazement, feeling slightly terrified. That old damned asshole baboon could never created same sword. Something fucking was happening around here and he didn't know what that was, making him more terrified and angry at the same time.

"Okay, do you want to continue this? I'm ready for your attack, Frieza!" _Oh, shit._ _I guess I'm really fucked now. __I couldn't change the past, if I did, something terrible might occur. My dad and Songoku should beat him, not me. Fine, I just have to wait until dad regains his consciousness back. Let's do something tricky…._ "Do you allow us having time break? Even some authors need time break to clear their minds!"

Frieza mumbled, thinking another strategy. He absolutely didn't want to spoil his glory only because of one silly purple-headed boy. Vegeta was laying there with helpless Vegeta seemed lost his mind, becoming crazy. Goku had lost all his power and checked out those gleamed wretched miserable eyes. It was easier to kill them than killing some cockroaches. _BASTARD!_

"Ah, thinking something bad, aren't you? Well, I tell you something, no matter what, you'll lose everything now," said purple-headed boy triumphantly, his eyes glimpsed at Bulma who was running toward Vegeta and Songoku. _Good, mom. Keep up the good work will you? Go on, save my father!_

"Frieza, I have to go to bathroom," Ginyu said weakly. "I need break time too."

"What else you moron!" Frieza rolled his eyes furiously. "Just do it here, dammit!"

"I couldn't pup here. Maybe last night I added too much chilly in my ramen." Ginyu quickly replied Frieza.

_Puuup…._ "Please Frieza, my ass is hurt…." Ginyu pleaded once more.

The crowd shouted. They were laughing harder and harder.

"OUGH, I could smell nasty thing!"

"SHIT! It's the smell of fucking shit!"

"Frieza, please? I promise I won't read _Crayon Shinchan_ in the bathroom. Only take 15 minutes, how about that?" Ginyu pleaded over and over, showing his saddest expression.

_Puuup…._

_There's one more…._The purple-headed boy moved away, closing his nose with his left hand. "Wooohoo, it's disgusting."

"Frieza closed his nose too, irritating. "FINE! YOU GO TO YOUR FUCKING BATHROOM!"

The purple-headed boy laughed, "see? Everyone needs proper break!"

"Shut up you darn bastard! I knew I hate you when I saw you! Tell me, who the hell are you? You have no business here!" Frieza grew mad, losing his patience. "Get the hell of out here!"

"Goku! Vegeta!" Bulma cried besides Goku and Vegeta, looking at Vegeta sorrowful face. "Are you okay? Oh, Goku! Fuck you! Why don't you give him the beans? Vegeta, I'm here!"

However, Vegeta saw her with his bleak eyes. He was there but he wasn't there. Bulma was so devastated looking at him. Vegeta wasn't in his usual state.

He was different. Something happened.

Bulma howled, frustrated looking at her love turning like that, "GOKUUUU! TELL ME WHAT'S WROOONG WITH HIIIM?"

"Can't you see him now? He's so goddamn depressed and I don't know what to do!" Goku curved his mouth sadly. That act making him looked silly for he seldom showed his sad expression. "Guess you made him like this…. He saw you dying and refused to do anything again. He refused taking those beans and talking something weird. But I'm glad you came with that boy!"

"Huh? Who the hell is he anyways?" Bulma cried and sat beside Vegeta, whipping his face. "Oh, Vegeta, come on, honey. Don't be like this! Come on…."

"Leave me alone...I'm so tired of this…." He barely spoke. His eyes still bleak, emptiness fulfilled them.

"Vegeta, I don't give a damn whether you're tired or not! Come on, look at me! I'm alive idiot!"

Nevertheless, Vegeta was still unconscious. His mind was nowhere. All happened so fast, like twirling light inside his head, twisting his mind. _There, he was playing happily with Kakarotto. The sounds of laughter roared and cherry eyes shifted when he showed some moves. Once a year his parents held his birthday, the big cake and smiling faces. God, how much he loved that. Then he saw the death of his parents…. _

"He looked awful; I wonder what he is thinking right now."

_Kakarotto's father death…. _

_Frieza's assaults…._

"Vegeta! Speak to me! No! Open your mouth first! Oh, God…."

"See, I told you! I'm afraid he's getting nut!"

"One more word and I'll make sure you can't speak again!"

"Relax…."

_He had tried many times to kill himself. His endless nightmares he couldn't endure…. He had tried stopping himself from breathing; he had fighting and overused himself for overcoming every pain…._

"Vegeta! Don't make me angry you asshole!" Bulma started hitting Vegeta, but as blood spread from his body when she did that, she stopped her recent action. _Damn!_ She didn't want everything ended like this.

_He had realized he couldn't have done something like that. He had to survive…. However, he couldn't live like that, kept on losing someone he loves. He wouldn't bear that feeling anymore._

"I beg you….please wake up, I'm here, alive." Bulma stroked Vegeta's face lightly with her fingers. She held him and whispered besides his ears. "Vegeta darling, please hear me," her voice was trembling. "I'm here with you, I'm alive. Please listen to me…."

_There she was with her lovely oceanic eyes. She gave everything he wanted…. Sharing damned beautiful night together. Blood burst out like hell. She died in front of him._

"Yeah, with those kind of fucking life experiments he wouldn't survive, Bulma." Goku spoke. He was holding the beans, but he was afraid of choosing them. There were 3 different beans there. He couldn't pick which one which. He was worried for unexpected side effects.

"God, I don't want to lose you like this…." Bulma's voice trailed off. She burst out crying. Vegeta's life was more than pathetic. Since she had heard his entire life story, she had promised to make him happy. Fuck with everything. Looking at him like that was the last things she wanted in the world.

She braced herself and continued speaking to the person she loved, "you can't keep running from your destiny, Vegeta….Whatever might occur, you have to face it. It's your fate. It's ours now."

"I don't know you're rather romantic, Bulma" Goku retorted. "Vegeta surely leads miserable life till now."

Bulma disregarded Goku's comment. "Let's face it together if you can't face it alone, sweetie. I'm here and I'll do anything. For I love you so. I love you, I love you, I love you…."

Vegeta's eyes sparked a bit. He raised his eyebrows a little. _I love you…._

However, that was enough for Bulma. She knew she still had chance. "Vegeta, I love you. I love you so much." She pressed her face to him, kissing him softly.

"Hmm?"

Bulma heard Vegeta's light response. Then, unexpectedly, Vegeta's hands slowly held her face, and he kissed her back. That the most disgusting kisses ever, with lots of blood, sweat, saliva, and tears.

"You're come back…. Alive," he whispered softly, smiling between their kisses.

"Yes, and I love you." Bulma barely said her words, catching his tongue and absorbing it, feeling him once again.

"Love you too…."

Yet, for both of them, those were the best kisses they ever shared.

"Come on Scarlett, Vegeta isn't Snow White. Why should he gain his consciousness just by a kiss?" Goku demanded a scientific logical answer. "If only I knew that way could bring him back his consciousness, I'll kiss him myself."

"Kiss your asshole first!" Vegeta yelled at him, urging his last energy to shout. "Oh, I'm so restless with him…."

Frieza repeated his words, "Get out of here pretty boy! You don't have anything to do! It's my business with those fuckin' Saiyan!"

The purple-headed boy smiled widely, "apparently not. It's too bad, huh? For I'm half Saiyan from my father side!"

"Liar." Vegeta whispered slowly, fresh blood still came out from his body. "There's no Saiyan in this world besides Kakarotto and me. Check out that purple hair, every blasted Saiyan has ravened black hair."

"Is it? Vegeta, stop talking, eat the bean first otherwise you'll bleeding until death. Goku, hand me the tiny green bean."

"You're right, I'd better heal myself first." He received the beans from Bulma, chewing it. "What's kind of shitty bean is this? It's freaking nasty!"

"Hurry, we have to save that hero," Bulma said, looking at the purple-headed boy. "I don't know who is he, but he had saved my life."

Vegeta watched the purple-headed boy. He was so angry for several reasons, including jealous too.

"I don't believe there's another Saiyan! You're such asshole liar!" Frieza was mad now. "Since you had made me angry, Saiyan or not I'll make sure you'll be death in my hand."

"Oh, yeah? I won't let that!" The boy held his katana tightly, ready to defense himself.

"FUCK OFF! What are you doing with my sword?" Vegeta stood and walked closer to the purple-headed boy. The bean worked miraculously he was strong enough to do anything he wanted now. "Give me that!"

The purple-headed boy and Frieza stopped their movement. Frieza was stunned looking at Vegeta, who was so fucking healthy standing in front of them. The purple-headed boy was devastated too, in opposite way. He never spoke with his father, and now he was talking directly with him.

That was nice.

"Stay out of this…. GODDAMMIT! DAMN! You're healthy too!" Frieza shocked. "How could this happen?"

"There you are, da… da, uhmm…. Damn!" the boy smiled awkwardly to him. "You're damned healthy!"

"Shut up! Hand me my sword!" Vegeta asked impatiently.

"Hey, Ve-ge-ta….." Goku called him slowly, pointing the place when Vegeta had laid down for some minutes for his break down, depressed state. "Your sword is over there."

"Huh?" Vegeta looked at the pointing place. _Damn, that is my wretched sword, but how could he? _"Kakarotto! You bastard! I knew you're behind all of this! I demand an explanation!"

"Huh?"

"You must know damn well who he is and how! You talked with him several moments ago... How can there be two same swords made by Hanzo?"

"Might be the purple one isn't original?" Goku answered without hesitation.

"Don't give me that bullshit! It can't be! I know the real and fake one! That's real, asshole! Hanzo never makes two same sword in his life!" Vegeta shouted again, and stared at purple-headed boy, "Tell me, who are you and how can you get that sword!"

"Hmm, I think it's time to go," he said and glance to the door. The weather outside was still dark and bleary. Lightning bolts and thunders heard many times. "Ah, maybe 15 minutes from now I'll be going."

"I don't like the way you are. How can you appear here and what do you want?"

"Hey Vegeta, don't be so severe to him, he saved my life!"

Vegeta now stared at the boy with jealousy eyes. "I don't like the way you talk, Bulma. So, who are you dammit? Stay out of this! Don't fight that fag! He's mine!"

The purple-headed boy wanted to cry because of happiness. His heart was singing out all of joy and glorious songs. That was the instruction he would die for. _I don't want to interfere with your business dad! Good luck so long and bye-bye! Hope you'll be luckier this time! _

Goku smirked, looking at Bulma, "I've asked you many time whether you're pregnant or not right? I guess it's the third times since chapter 19…."

"What's the connection, idiot?" Bulma yelled her words irritably. "I'm not that kind bloody careless teenager! I always asked him to wear those condoms!"

"Yeah! And I always did!" Vegeta added.

"I guess it's not 100 percent accurate, those kinds of things— for he's your son from future."

"Now what?"

"Songoku, what are you talking about?" The purple-headed boy panicked. "I suppose it's our secret! What about my existence later?"

Frieza laughed so loud he could cry because of it. "Darn, can you make better explanation?"

Bulma and Vegeta were too shock to say anything. Vegeta took several times before he could speak again. "Dammit, tell me who is he!" Vegeta moved and choked Goku, making him couldn't breathe.

"Easy, I told you the truth…. Hey, you're killing me!"

"Then tell me the truth!"

The purple-headed boy knew it was the right time to admit. "Don't hurt him Dad! It's true! I'm your future son!"

Vegeta stopped choking Goku, moved closer to purple-headed boy. "It's not funny, asshole! Can't you stop making joke about my life?"

"But I…."

Bulma was still stunned. He was similar with her father. They shared the same hair color, but those eyes were debt on Vegeta. _Fuck! Am I will be a mother that fast? We just made love yesterday! _

She smiled anyway, knowing she would have kid with Vegeta.

"See, just tell them the truth. They won't believe it anyway." Goku grinned. "Besides, you'll still exist later on. My friends here are quite sex addicts."

The purple-headed boy sighed deeply and quickly walked out from the ring. _Sucks! This time travel make me ashamed than ever!_

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Yes! You can't leave this place! All of you! Catch that purple monkey ass!" Frieza commanded. "He who had destroyed my glorious moment should never run that easy!"

"No kidding! I'm masked tuxedo and I'm going now! He only helped one time in emergency, remember?" The purple-headed boy jumped out from the ring. He waved the entire person good bye. "Good luck Vegeta! Goku! Bulma!" He easily beat all Frieza henchmen and walked through the way.

He was so strong and his sword skill was magnificent. "Bye-bye everyone!" The purple-headed boy shouted before he walked out the basket hall. _See you later in the future, Dad! Mom! _

There, the purple-headed boy left.

Vegeta hurriedly looked at Frieza with his angry eyes, "Let's forget about everything. Let's face it, only one on one, you and me."

Frieza laughed triumphantly. "If that's your wish, I'll whip out every rule for you."

Goku was confused. There were three beans left, one was Senzu bean, one was the tiny green bean and the other was red blazing bean. He didn't know which one to take but he had lost all of his power. He needed extra power in emergency.

"Bulma, do you have some suggestions which bean I should take?"

"Hmm, you had tried the green beans and you appeared to be such an annoying asshole."

"I guess the green bean is safe, I see no change happens to Vegeta. Look at him."

"I guess Vegeta is always in his negative side, so there's no effect at all." Bulma murmured. "The Senzu bean is that one, but you'll need sex immediately after chew it, so don't take it unless you want some unwanted sex with random girls. You'll better take the red one."

Frieza started playing his kodachi, asking Vegeta to move first. "You'll never survive, monkey. I told you and I have proven you that!"

"I came back from many deaths not for losing from a fag like you!"

* * *

What will happen next? See you in the final chapter of Saiba Street Basket Party!

I promise you'll see what they have in the secret document of cleansing race too!

Let's see what Vegeta might do and what bean Goku'll take!

Now it's time to review! ^_^


	24. The End of Saiba Basket Party part 3

Author's note: Scarlett here! Kinda waiting for me? Long time no see readers! *sigh*

I hope you will like this as I always do. ^_^

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama

* * *

**Part 24 The End of Saiba Street Basket Party the final**

The factory was immensely dark, surrounded by gloomy kind of air. The pale painted building seemed like old factory, which had never been used for years from outside. The inside made Piccolo held his breath. It was one of the advanced building human ever made. The white pillars and huge lightning murals on the top of the building latest machines were everywhere, producing lot of drugs, which were ready to be stored in every place in the world. The workers were not only human, but there were robots.

Piccolo sighed heavily, "stop overreact everything, Scarlett. Fuck it off, will you? Just explain their activities. Besides, where the hell is Dende? My feet hurt walking around this factory and I couldn't follow Cola Coolers entering that door anyways."

Then, Piccolo felt a sudden tap on his shoulder. He was stunned looking at purple-headed boy there when he was waiting for a hand. The boy grinned widely at him, "Good, there you are Mister Piccolo…"

Piccolo raised his eyebrows. _None ever called him like that, except in those fancy restaurants and high-classed theaters. _

"You know, it's kinda dark and creepy around here sir…."

That politeness sent chill over his spines. He shrugged in disgust. "Please never address me like that, do you hear me boy? Just call me Piccolo."

"I'm just trying to be polite," the purple haired boy grinned once more. "Besides, in my world you're one of honorable lecturer and a prominent political leader."

"No matter what I will be later on, now I'm just a kid from a block."

The boy nodded.

"Being polite person in young age isn't good. Just try be an asshole kid."

The boy's eyes were widened in horror, hearing Piccolo's words.

"Just forget it," Piccolo quickly added. "This waiting starts making me crazy."

"That's fine si… Oups… Piccolo…"

Piccolo sighed. His feet were tired and he couldn't accept more treating condition. _Like father like son, annoying as usual… Hope he'll be useful here._

"What's your name?"

"Call me Trunks."

"Trunks?"

"But don't tell it to my parents otherwise they'll change it into Vegeta the fourteenth or Boxer."

"Why you decided to be here anyways Trunks? It's a dangerous place!" Piccolo pressed his voice. "You'd better back to your timeline."

Trunks looked at him, replying his question derisively. "Actually I wanted to go home, but the weather is terrible. I could be locked in different dimension and trapped in another portal if I passed it…."

"So?"

"I couldn't help Goku and Daddy. I don't want to change their destiny…."

"Okay…." Piccolo tilted his chin, wondering why in the earth he had to hear a boy's explanation and couldn't help his friend immediately. He had to pass that door.

"And I'm bored waiting alone in the time machine," the boy kept on explaining.

"Yeah…."

"There is no way to go anywhere interesting in this kind of weather, except coming with you."

_Hell! What kind of reason is that?_ _Shit_. Piccolo smacked his mouth.

"Trunks, I'm glad that you're here—although going here is your last choice— but we couldn't do anything. Both of us don't have any accesses to go anywhere for God sake!"

"You don't have, but I have." Someone who was wearing white lab jacket smiled in front of them. He opened his masker with style and stared at Piccolo, who looked dumbfounded by his presence. His shiny blonde hair and charming face puzzled Trunks. "I'm Simon Templar. Detective Satan told me you'll be here in minutes. I've been searching for you everywhere."

"Everywhere? I've been wandering around this whole goddamned factory for minutes and I didn't meet you at all." Piccolo tried as hard as he could to press his angry voice. "Don't give me your bullshit."

"I guess he has been waiting the right time to show up," Trunks added.

"Ohh? I was just talking awhile with my friend there," Simon said. _Dammit! Why this purple head knew my reason? _

"So what can you do?" Piccolo raised his voice.

Simon laughed and handed Piccolo and Trunks several lab jackets and maskers. "Dude, Satan didn't tell me you bring someone. Luckily, I brought more jackets and maskers—I'm kind a smart and handsome man, having lots of preparations."

Trunks and Piccolo stared at each other and sighed.

"Well, wear these please otherwise they will catch you and put you in lion cage, that's true. By the way, who are you purple head?"

"I'm just helping him," Trunks said.

"Good, maybe you can be a great decoy."

"Huh?"

"Don't waste any time. Hurry!" Piccolo snapped.

"Calm down, will you? Okay, follow me guys."

Piccolo and Trunks followed Simon entered a big door inside a room. Simon used his ID card and he could pass the big door. Trunks was so amazed with the advanced technology inside the door. He took pictures with his watch.

"Souvenir for Mommy," he smiled. "Mommy likes advanced technology."

Piccolo focused his attention on his new friend. Simon explained, "This is a shortcut toward the underground prison. Underground prison is the crème de la crème of the factory for the security checking. None could enter it without complete ID card, a pack of guards, and to the worst, body check. I always enjoy body check, of course…."

Piccolo tilted his head, confused, "So how can we enter…."

Simon smiled wickedly, "We're not heading there so quickly. We will go through that place with some sacrifices…."

"What do you mean…." Piccolo's voice trailed off when he saw a green door in the end of the road. The horror part was he could hear kind of husky and terrible moans from the room. Piccolo peered at door handle hole. The horrible creature in pinkish kind of uniform was lying on the pink sofa. That creature was hairy and weird. Trunks did the same thing and stared at Piccolo.

"What the hell is that?"

"You mean _who_ the hell is that?"

Simon ignored Piccolo's and Trunks reaction and knocked the door several times.

" Darling….It's me. Please open the door." Simon called the creature's name. The terrifying man in uniform hurriedly opened the door, smiling as he saw three of them. He smiled grew wider as he saw Trunks, giving him that kind of look.

Piccolo watched the scene in terror reflected upon his eyes. Trunks also shuddered under the terrifying man wild eyes.

"Otokosuki is so pleased to see a handsome boy here…"

That lady boy pointed at Trunks. He meant it.

Simon laughed, "I think you will let us pass the door?"

"I will, but you must give that boy to me."

"You're naughty… What are you going to do?" Simon asked. He actually knew what the man was going to do. "Otokosuki, having sex with minor is breaking the law."

Otokosuki smirked, licking his thick lips. "I love breaking the laws…."

Piccolo moved forward, "Okay, you can have him as long as you want. Please let us pass this door."

Trunks face turned pale. _Goddamn! These people are giving me to this creature? He could rape me till my last breath! What should I do? I'm so afraid I barely move…. _

Piccolo whispered to him, "relax, Trunks. You're the decoy, not prostitute."

Trunks nodded while Simon giggled. Actually Simon wanted to make Otokosuki drunk with his wine. However, he let Piccolo had his way.

Piccolo commanded, "hand me the key, lover boy."

Otokosuki hurriedly handed a key to Piccolo's green hand. "Here… Here… Now let me kiss this…"

He couldn't finish his words. Piccolo knocked him out with his special spinning kick. "Kiss your ass goodbye! Simon, lead the way."

"Man, you almost make my heart stop working," Trunks finally spoke, still looking pale. He had never seen that creature in his life. That was even worse than Frieza and—androids.

The handsome blonde man laughed again, taking the key from Piccolo and unlocking the door. They were walking in a hall. Their eyes could see a dark hall with so many rooms inside it. There were several lamps on the wall. The smell of moss and cold air made them shivered.

"This is the prisoner room. Let's find your friend."

The crowds went wilder and wilder in the basketball hall. They bet more money on Frieza and Vegeta. They shouted and supported their basketball heroes.

Bulma bit her lips. She was so afraid of losing Vegeta again. After Vegeta regained his consciousness, the last thing she knew was fighting Frieza. She wanted to take Vegeta away from that scary place, kissing him and having so much fun with him. Watching him fighting really made her worried. She closed her eyes.

"Don't worry. It's not the time for closing your eyes. It's Vegeta's important moment, look at him closely…"

"Goku…."

Vegeta and Frieza had been fighting for almost one hour. They were very strong indeed. The sounds of slashing swords and bouncing fists made everyone's heart moved erratically. They were wondering who would be the winner.

Frieza smiled sardonically. "I always enjoy seeing those frightful eyes on your face. I love that expression, monkey!"

"I won't give that again, bastard!"

Vegeta clenched his teeth. He gripped his katana tightly, jumping over Frieza. Their swords clashed, creating horrid cracking sound in the air.

"Flash katana attack!" Vegeta shouted, cutting the air with his sword. He surely hit Frieza, but the purple lips fag reverted his attack with one of his kodachi. The kodachi cracked within seconds.

"Shit!" Frieza lost one of his kodachi, cursing Vegeta. "You bastard! It costed 20,000 dollars!"

Vegeta laughed, enjoying the moment. "How about that? I almost cut your head into halves."

Frieza roared angrily, "Fuck it off! Save your bullshit for yourself."

He threw his kodachi like a boomerang to the air. Amazingly, the kodachi followed Vegeta anywhere. Vegeta jumped like frog in the hot water. He was scared, definitely.

"ASSHOLE! YOU ARE USING MAGIC!" Vegeta shouted. "YOU LUNATIC COWARD!"

Then, with his godlike speed, Vegeta ran toward the side ring and jumped over. The kodachi still followed him.

"Run, Run like chicken! You monkey, take that!" Frieza laughed hard. "watch out love, you will be a sliced monkey by now!"

"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed, afraid Vegeta might be hurt once again.

Out of the blue, Vegeta stood in the middle of the crowd, waiting for the flying kodachi. The kodachi was so close with him when he spun his body backward. The kodachi hit one of the youngster, cuttinghim into halves. He died miserably.

"OUCHHH..." the crowds stepped backward, totally terrified. They didn't want to be victims.

"Almost..."

"Oh, fuck!" Bulma gasped, feeling happy Vegeta was safe. "It made my heart jumping."

Frieza closed his eyes, calling his kodachi back. The kodachi flew and returned to his hand. Vegeta rushed inside the ring, smiling.

"Do you want some more flying kodachi?" Frieza teased him.

"No, I knew the secret. It will hit the first thing and fall down. Try it again and you'll have no sword with you. I'll destroy it within seconds before you said your spell, asshole!"

Frieza clenched his teeth. Vegeta was right. He needed few seconds to call his sword. DAMN... DAMN MONKEY.

Vegeta quickly ran toward Frieza again. He noticed without pair of kodachi, Frieza's defense was getting weaker. Frieza tried to reverted it but he was tired. All of their fighting had absorbed his energy. In the opposite, Vegeta seemed so energetic.

"You're asshole! I'll send you to hell myself!" Vegeta yelled, kicking Frieza's face.

It worked for Frieza falling down.

Vegeta followed him, kicking the fag's face once more. "How about kissing my feet? Delicious?"

All of the sudden, Frieza caught Vegeta's foot, "'I did that on purpose idiot!"

Frieza spun his body and dragged Vegeta's body down. Vegeta tumbled down because of that action, losing his katana.

"FUCK!" Vegeta barely stood, losing his balance. Vegeta was unarmed. Frieza was standing in front of him, laughing hysterically, holding his kodachi in both of his hands.

The crowds roared. "FRIEZA! FRIEZA FINISH HIM!"

Bulma stared at Vegeta, yelling, "Vegeta!"

In devil's speed, Frieza moved his kodachi toward Vegeta's chest. However, Vegeta caught the swords with his barehands and screamed out loud.

"Take this you bastard!"

Vegeta, once more kicked Frieza's face and made Frieza's body hit the ring side. "I knew your plan bitch! You played on me many times fuck you! Can't fool me that way!"

"How can Vegeta said those words with bloody hands?" Goku pointed out Vegeta's hands, which were heavily damaged for catching those kodachi.

"Goku, can you shut your fucking mouth?" Bulma said furiously, watching her lover bitterly. She knew it was a death match. She found it hard to control her heartbeats. She felt something bad was taking place.

"Geezee… You're quite temperamental these days…" Goku murmured, still holding the beans with him. "Don't worry, seems your boyfriend will be the winner."

Bulma still felt that uneasy feeling.

Vegeta took his katana and smiled, "It would be my pleasure to slice your throat now…."

The blood which flew from his hands made his katana sparked red under the lights. Vegeta put his sword on Frieza's neck, slowly moving it. "Don't you know how long I've been longing this? Slicing your neck…"

The crowds screamed out loud, "VEGETA! VEGETA!"

Goku's eyes went wide. He hurriedly rushed toward Vegeta and shouted at him in safe distance. He knew it was Vegeta's match. "VEGETA! DON'T KILL HIM! HE'S NOT WORTH-KILLING OKAY!"

"Stupid! What are you shouting moron!" Bulma raised her high pitch voice. "Finish him Vegeta! Don't listen that stupid Goku! Finish him soon!"

Frieza's neck was bleeding. Vegeta wanted to kill him slowly, he knew that perfectly.

Frieza stared at Vegeta with his solemn expression, "are you satisfied now? Never thought you'll be so powerful like this…."

"I have no fears toward you. That's make a huge difference."

"Just kill me monkey."

Vegeta held his breath. He hated Frieza. He hated Frieza with all of his life. He hated him he wanted to kill him slowly, sucking his blood till the last drop and crushing his bones till becoming dust. He wanted to kill him badly. He wanted to hurt him most. However….

However….

He had chanced. Everything had changed since he moved to West City. He met the girl he loved most. He found friends he longed to have. He wasn't lonely.

He had beaten Frieza down.

He had no fears anymore.

He had restored his pride.

Well, even though he was wearing Sailor Mars uniform but he had restored his pride.

Vegeta had got all he wanted.

He smiled.

"VEGETA! DON'T KILL HIM!"

"VEGETA! VEGETA!"

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? FINISH HIM AND LET'S MAKING LOVE WITH ME!"

"BULMA WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Vegeta stopped his action. He stopped slicing Frieza's neck. "It's over between us."

"Your wish…." Frieza whispered angrily. "You think it's over between us?"

"I fear you no more," the prideful Saiyan stared at the girl he loved and friend he cared. He had finished his match. He had beaten down his arch enemy.

He won.

Frieza's neck was still bleeding when Vegeta walked away from him, dragging his katana with his bloody hand. _It was a perfect chance._

"Never underestimate me you bastard monkey!"

Frieza threw his kodachi toward Vegeta with all his might. Bulma held her breath when the kodachi was about to stab Vegeta's back. Goku pursued his mouth, yelling out loud.

"VEGEETAAAA!"

Amazingly, Vegeta managed to avoid the sword, moving his body aside. He turned his head toward Frieza. "I said I knew your tricks. We had spent so many years together…. So many… I can read your mind."

Frieza laughed hard. He tried to stand and shouted with his microphone, "**Kill them immediately! Kill these monkeys and I shall give you this city for Vegeta's head!**"

Vegeta rushed in toward Bulma, taking her in his hand and running. Goku followed the behind. They had no way out. Everyone was against them. Vegeta looked worried. He couldn't beat all of the people. He was outnumbered.

They was outnumbered.

Vegeta tried to calm his nerves. _SHIT. Frieza that shit was fucking coward... He was a coward in the end..._

"Vegeta…" Bulma looked at him with her big eyes. Her feeling was right. They're going to die. "I…."

"Stop it, Bulma. We're not going to die. We won't…"

"You stop talking nonsense. We're going to die this way. Piccolo is so lucky he's outside safely. Shit…"

"One more word…."

"Fine! I know! You'll gouge my eyes or else?"

"No matter what, I love you…."

"Bulma, please…."

"YEAH, Bulma please stop saying that to Vegeta! Hey why not!"

Goku grinned. Bulma and Vegeta didn't know why Goku could smile in that kind of situation. Yeah, he damned smiled in that kind of emergency.

"You're king of stupidity, Kakarotto."

"Goku…. You mean…"

"That's true! I'll swallow the red bean now."

Then, the red blazing light covered Goku's body in seconds. His hair turned blonde. His dark eyes turned blue. He could sense he was getting stronger than ever. He might be the strongest person in the universe in Sailor Moon costume.

"Hell…. What's that?" Vegeta looked at Goku jealously. Goku looked so powerful and strong. He hated that sight.

"Dunno! Let's find out!" Goku showed his white teeth. He carelessly picked one person and threw him in the air. The man flew about 30 meters in the air and fell down. He collapsed.

"WOOOOHHOOO! NOOO!" The crowd ran away, keeping themselves in safe distance from the red blazing guy. They knew he was so powerful.

"I guess I'm extremely strong! I'm a super Goku!"

"Super Goku my ass!" Vegeta yelled angrily. "That's the red bean power!"

"Super Goku…" Bulma said in her airy voice, "please make our way out…."

"Roger princess!" Goku smiled, making Vegeta hated him more.

"I'll pay your for this Kakarotto."

"Oh, Vegeta…" Bulma sighed, acknowledging her boyfriend's feeling. "We have bigger thing to concern than your jealousy. Running away!"

The pretty soldiers group quickly headed out from the hall. Vegeta threw his capsule. BOOM!

"Come on, get in and let's go home!" Bulma smiled happily, jumping inside the car. She sat besides Vegeta. Vegeta smiled back at her. Goku rolled his eyes. The red blazing light was no longer covered him. He was ordinary school boy.

"Dammit, it only lasts two minutes."

The crowds were no longer following them. Vegeta drove the car faster and faster.

"Don't forget your promise, Bulma," Vegeta said without looking at Bulma's face. He was driving his car in deadly speed. "I'm waiting..."

"What promise?" Bulma asked curiously.

Vegeta smiled mischievously. He raised one of his eyebrows. "Well…."

"Don't play more game. He is talking about going home and making love," Goku blurted out. He was going to speak more when Vegeta stared at him with his vicious eyes. "Okay, fine. This butler can't see anything. Two of you may smooch and fuck inside the car. I won't tell anyone."

"GOKUUU!" Bulma face turned red because of Goku's words. Vegeta felt the same way. He was so ashamed hearing Goku's words.

"Kakarotto…."

"What again?"

Vegeta amazingly punched at Goku's face with his bloody hand, and then quickly diverted his eyes on the track. "I guess that's enough for all your help today."

Goku smiled sardonically with his bloody nose, "You're welcome."

"Guess we forgot something crucial..."

"Shit! Captain Piccolo!"

In the corner of the hall, Piccolo couldn't sense the presence of Dende. He couldn't sense his Dende. Simon and Trunks looked confused when they saw Piccolo cried in front of a door. They had walked through all the door and found none.

"This one. Dende was here. They just had taken him to another place."

"No way, the other option is execution room. Can't be…." Simon voice trailed off. "Do you mean…."

There was a pause.

"So what are you waiting for? Let's go there!" Trunks said enthusiastically. "We still have time right? Piccolo, don't waste our time!"

"You're right Trunks! Let's go!"

They quickly ran toward the yellow door, the door which led directly to the execution room. They could hear Cola Coolers voice filled the room. He sounded angry when he spoke. The tree persons slowly entered the room. There were two persons in the cage. One of them was Dende.

"It's Dende…" Piccolo whispered.

"It's Mr. Nappa, my Daddy's lawyer. My father got the katana from him," Trunks explained.

They remained silence, listening to Cola Coolers words. Simon quickly went out, saying he'll ask for help. Piccolo nodded.

"It's making me angry, stupid people intruding my business. Don't you know who am I?"

"You're murderer. You have killed almost all the Saiyans for revenge!" Dende spoke with his high pitch voice. He was so angry. "You have tracked and murdered innocent people, thousands of them!"

"Blood pays blood."

"World Trade Organization is the biggest company that created for Saiyans. The company hires Saiyans and you ruthlessly murdered all of them. You blasted old man! You and your Coolerians' ancestor deserve eternal burning in hell!"

"Silence!"

"Coolerians race had been infected Avocado Hitler's troops and made crazy experiments with humans' body. Painting and coloring skin, killing and raping other races, your race had done so many evil doings and many more. It's your race faults to be cleaned forever!"

"Avocado Hitler killed almost all of the Coolerians. Saiyans must pay all." Cola Coolers started raising his voice again. "And you, for your disturbing presence—must pay with your blood."

"Dende…" Piccolo tightened his fists angrily. He wouldn't let them killing his beloved friend. He wouldn't let Cola Coolers got what he wanted.

"However… Let's start with this fucking person, you made me angry most, Mr. Nappa. You always stand against me in everything… You refused to chance the will, that's fine. I'll burn your office, your house, anything. There would be no evidence about the dead will of that stupid old monkey. World Trade Organization would be mine, forever. You'll meet your dear little monkey in the next life…."

"Don't say nonsense! You can't find Vegeta!" The lawyer shouted. His face was beaten down and swollen. "You may kill me but your plan would never be granted! If Vegeta failed to take over the company, the company would be handed to the next Saiyan. It would never be yours! Never!"

"You… How dare you…." Cola Coolers was so out control. He screamed feverishly. His anger clearly reflected in his voice, "GUARD! TAKE THOSE TWO AND FINISH THEM IMMEDIATELY!"

The guards were about unlocked the cage when they saw a stranger came from the stair, holding a sword in his hand.

"Speak the devil, look whose here…" the purple headed boy stood bravely between the cage and the guards. "Release those two and I'll release you."

"Who the hell are you? How can you…."

"I'm Saiyan, from my father's line. I think you'll hate me for that reason."

"Don't give me that joke…"

Piccolo quickly rushed and ran toward the cage. He smiled widely seeing Dende was alive. "Dende!"

"Piccolo! How could you…"

"Sttt…. I and that boy will help you out of here."

The big bald man was looking at him.

"Okay, I'll help you out too, no worries…"

Cola Coolers quickly moved forward and attacked Trunks with his power. However, Trunks wasn't his level. Trunks quickly knocked him with his fist on his face.

"Sorry for beating you old man!"

"You dare…" Cola Coolers smirked, pushing a button out of his suit. The red lamp turned on and loud shouting bell rang. "I have called my guards. You'll be dead meat!"

Trunks didn't look afraid at all. He walked forward and put his sword on the old man's neck. "You lead the way or you'll be beheaded corpse, Coolers."

The old man's face turned blue.

* * *

If you like this story give me feedback and I promise the next chapter will come sooner! ^_^


	25. Is Everything Over Yet?

Author's note: Thanks for your opinion, Vegito 53. You successfully make me blushing! ^o^ Hope you enjoy reading this chapter just like me! I guess you prefer Goku to Vegeta in this story, Hahaha…. I hope I have those crazy pretty sailor picks and I could send them to you…

To my new readers, thanks a lot! Have a nice reading and please give me feedback if it's possible okay! ^-^

This part is kinda break before entering the final step of Vegeta story, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama

* * *

**Part 25 Is Everything Over Yet?**

All of the troops and security guards quickly protected their bases. Cola Coolers protectors instantly rushed in to the execution room, only to find that their master was in serious danger with a purple head boy, who put his sword on their master's neck.

"Release them I say," Trunks pushed his sword deeper, making Cola's neck bleed a bit. The old man turned pale as if the blood had drained from his face. He was shaken. He completely was terrified. "I hate waiting; do you prefer having no head, old man?"

Piccolo was so surprise why Trunks became so dense and mad. The polite boy was afar away creature from brutality as he had known this far. Then, he remembered what Cola Coolers had said about Saiyans race and the World Trade Organization. Perhaps Trunks felt threatened hearing the information. Well, who wouldn't be angry hearing his grandfather and his race die because of bloody fucking revenge?

Cola Coolers walked by, unlocking the cage unwillingly and set his prisoners free. Dende and Mr. Nappa walked out from the cage. However, the situation was still unsafe. They were still in the basement of Cola Coolers building. They were still in most dangerous place ever.

"I don't know why you are doing this to me, but I swear I'll kill you kid."

"Save your oath for the queen of dork—your gay son far away from here and your neck is in critical situation — I'm afraid you can't do anything treacherous again in your whole life, Mr. Coolers." Trunks suddenly yelled out loud to the troops around him, "STAY AWAY OF US OR I'LL SLICE HIS NECK! I MEAN IT!"

Piccolo and the others followed Trunks and Cola Coolers as they climbed the stairs, making their way out. The guards knew they couldn't risk their master life. They moved back and left dumbfolded, lacking of any ideas.

"I have no idea that you'll give much help to us, while Simon seems nowhere to find," Piccolo told Trunks proudly. "Keep up your good work boy."

They kept on walking for hours to the next level. Cola Coolers didn't tell them the exit and kept them in the wrong track. Everyone was worried. They were afraid Cola Coolers might lead them to dangerous place. He might have dirty trick under his sleeves.

"Are you sure this is the way?" Dende asked lightly, wondering where he was.

Piccolo held his hand, soothing him. "Don't worry, Dende. Somehow we'll reach the end."

The guards kept following them, waiting the right moment to ambush the crazy group. Trunks knew it. His hands were wet and his feet were tired. He hated the condition. Above everything, he hated Cola Coolers most. Trunks was getting angry and finally asked him, "You really have your nerve, huh, old man? Guiding us to wrong place aren't you?"

Cola Coolers smirked.

Sighing heavily, they kept on walking to nowhere. The hall was dark and full of smelly scents. The scene of morphine and cheap chemical stuffs were annoying. Dende couldn't help coughing all his way.

"You rotten bastard…" Mr. Nappa disliked the whole factory. "You are spreading all of these junks all around the world… Don't you realize how bad what you have been doing? Regarding to the laws you should get dead punishment, Coolers."

"High moral standard won't help you to get what you want," the cold face man replied arrogantly. "Look what I have and what you possess now…. As soon as I'm free you'll be my top list target, Nappa."

Trunks rolled his eyes. He knew that situation was up to no good.

He was running of time too.

He had to return immediately. He hoped the weather would be much better. He didn't want to be trapped in that timeline.

They kept on walking, with many troops followed behind them.

"If only there were Simon here…."

"SIMON IS HERE AND LOOK WHAT HE HAS WITH HIM!"

Trunks curved his mouth, throwing a lopsided smile. Things couldn't get worse than this. It's one of story cliché ever. When the hero felt that he was trapped, he got the brighter side instead and safe amazingly.

Trunks shrugged his head, didn't know what to say. Piccolo opened his mouth, amazed by his sight. Much to everyone's surprise, Detective Satan and his true companion, Detective Bhu and the whole supporters of Piccolo's groups came inside with of course, hundreds of police officers. Some of them were holding the green flag with APGO logo written in black letters.

"What's the?"

"Hardly believe my eyes…. It's like illusionary sight after all."

"It's an illusion in the dessert."

"Blast the God for helping us…"

They were talking something abstract since they had been trapped in bad and dangerous condition. Mr. Cola Coolers seemed to be the most miserable person seeing those green things and the officers.

"What is APGO?" Trunks wondered, didn't know what to do. He was so surprised.

"APGO, stands for Apartheid Policy Toward Green," Dende explained. "You seem to be familiar, son. Have I seen you before?"

"And the sword looks like Vegeta's sword that I had given to him months ago," Mr. Nappa added. "Are you…."

Trunks gulped. "It's not the right time to discuss my background…."

"Hey, watch out with your sword…" Cola Coolers warned Trunks, for he accidently pushed the sword deeper once more, made his neck bleed again. "What are they doing in my factory?

"Arresting you," Mr. Nappa answered for him. "Let's see who's always getting what he wants finally got his end."

"Thanks for giving us some time to spend, Mr. Coolers. Looks like you have trapped yourself that way," Trunks said it with disgust in his voice. "How can he come with lots of supporters?"

"Simon?" Dende gave his opinion.

The other looked at each other for a while, and then all of them shook their head, didn't agree at all.

"I guessed he ran away first, saving himself before coming here with Detective Satan and other. Perhaps his moral made him calling for help to save us…." Piccolo said but Trunks shrugged his purple head. Piccolo wanted to know what the boy was having in his mind. "So, what do you think Trunks?"

The boy from future only knew one possibility ever. Scarlett must have lost her logical mind. "It doesn't matter, Piccolo. By the way I have to go now. I'm running out time and it seems the weather is fine."

"Can I meet you again?" Dende asked. He was so thankful for Trunks help. "At least let us…."

Trunks could only smile. "Of course…. Somehow we'll meet again… By the way this is for you Piccolo. I hope it can solve some problems later on. Just in case…"

Trunks handed something to Piccolo, and then he stepped away from them. There, Trunks waved his hand and threw a capsule from his pocket. In seconds, there was a big rocket ship appeared. Trunks entered the rocket and turned on the machine. The rocket flew through the building, destroying the wall and disappeared within the dark blue sky. _So long everyone! I hope your future will be better than this!_

"What's is this?" Piccolo raised his eyes. "He's giving me something…"

Trunks took several things from his trousers._ Mommy must love these pictures…. Daddy and Songoku in Pretty Sailor costume… Haa! Oh, dammit… I forgot to warn Piccolo about Daddy… Ah, it's okay. I have already warned Songoku…._

Mr. Nappa, Piccolo, Dende and the rest of unimportant persons were gathered, looking at the damage that Trunks had made in the wall.

Then, out of the blue all of them heard a very terrible scream.

"NOOOOO!"

"What's that?"

"The police finally made their way and take Mr. Cola Coolers away," Detective Satan calmly answered, strolling toward them. "Okay, see you again everyone, I must finish some administrations with Mr. Coolers and apparently, his son… And Mr. Nappa, could you give me a favor—after you're getting medical treatment of course?"

Mr. Nappa nodded. He would love to tell everything he had known to the police. The era of darkness should be stopped at once and for all.

"_Bien_!" Detective Satan exclaimed, "Have a nice day everyone!"

Piccolo and Dende looked at each other.

"Peaceful at least? The bad guy had been caught and the evil son would be caught indeed… it's only the matter of time."

"Are you sure? What do you have in your hand?"

"Uhmm? It's like a video…. Perhaps that boy wants me to do something with this…" Piccolo turned on the button on the small tape, wondering what it was.

_/Blood pays blood/World Trade Organization is the biggest company that created for Saiyans/ The company hires Saiyans and you ruthlessly murdered all of them/ You blasted old man!/ You and your Coolerians' ancestor deserve eternal burning in hell….._

"My holly Mandello… That boy had recorded all of those conversations! He's really a helper…." Piccolo was surprised until his eyes widened. He laughed happily. "This would be a benefit for us… Even though this story has too many crazy bullshits and sometimes out of logic, but this tape is quite useful to be good evidence. Funny to think that bastard has smart child like him…"

"Who are you talking about?"

Piccolo gulped, didn't want to tell Dende. "Nothing! Well, I hope this will be over soon… So I can take Vegeta and Goku to the next Budobasket Championship… They will be a good pair… I have been waiting for the sixth trophy…."

Dende smiled. However, he kept on thinking… _Has everything ended, yet? Why I still have bad feeling about this?_

In another path, there was a very fast car moving toward West City. There were our beloved characters in the car, looked exhausted like worn out socks yet they were looked so happy.

"Vegeta… Can you make it faster? I need to meet Chichi soon. She must feel worried that I didn't inform her about this party," Goku said worriedly. "Oh, it's almost dark…. How long had we spent time in the Saiba City?"

"Well, you bloody bastard….I've been driving 160 mph for two hours and you ask more? Are you out of your mind?" Vegeta snarled angrily. "How if we had got crash idiot!"

"Come on, it's so not you, Vegeta, afraid of small things," Goku teased Vegeta, winking one of his eyes to Bulma. Bulma only gave him a weak smile for she was so tired after all of the crazy things—kidnapping, fighting, playing basket, cosplaying, dying, and so much more. She desperately wanted to take a bath in warm water, with Vegeta if it was possible.

With blushing face Vegeta whispered, "I've got someone to protect now…. I couldn't do something stupid anymore…."

Bulma could hear it and she wrapped one of Vegeta's arms, "Thanks Vegeta… Geezeee… If I didn't know you I wouldn't believe what you told me…."

The face of the proud Saiyan turned red.

Bulma continued, "do you want to know what I want to do with you now? Having warm shower together…"

"What?" Vegeta was questioning his hearing whether it was still good or not. "What did you say?"

"You and I, in jacuzzi, together," Bulma pressed the word jacuzzi. She smiled naughtily, licking her lips passionately at Vegeta. "It's kinda reward for my hero…"

It perfectly made her boyfriend lost control in seconds. He ignored all of the things in front of him and grabbed Bulma's body, kissing her mouth with all of his desires.

"Vegeta…" Bulma moaned when Vegeta kissed her passionately, making her dizzy. She really loved it.

"VEGETA WATCH OUT!" Goku screamed loudly, pointing at the truck in front of them. In front of them in there was a big red truck heading for the opposite direction.

Bulma's eyes widened instantly. She was so speechless.

"Vegeta!" Goku warned him again, his face grew all pale. He's so scared.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Vegeta yelled back at him. His heart kept pounding harder and harder. "I'm trying here you asshole!"

Vegeta quickly stirred the wheels to the sidewalk, amazingly managed to avoid crashing. However, the car moved uncontrolled. It kept on moving and crashing the grass nearby.

"GAAA!" Goku shouted, his palms were getting all white. Goku kept on shouting until Vegeta landed in the safe position, almost hit a big tree in front of him.

It was lucky for three of them for the road was still lonely in the midnight. All of the teenagers looked very terrified. Goku, Bulma, and our lovely Vegeta sighed heavily. That was a very fatal situation, yet they survived.

They survived!

"VEGETA WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU ALMOST MAKE ALL OF US KILLED!" Goku shouted, still shocked and terrified for the current experience. "Damn, let me drive instead of you! I hate to say this but I have told you before… Two of you can smooch and fuck in the car, but don't do that while driving Vegeta!"

"Wait a minute, Goku, you can drive?" Vegeta asked curiously. "I thought…."

"What?" Goku grimaced at Vegeta. "The driving test license episode in the anime? For God sake it was only a gag… Of course I can drive. What do you thing I am, huh? A cave man?"

Bulma giggled.

Vegeta signed heavily, "No, you don't have to drive… I'll do it…"

"Stop your fucking quarrelling! Let me do it for both of you. Vegeta, Goku, both of you can sleep… I guess I'm the only one with logical mind here," Bulma suggested, looking at Goku and Vegeta with her best cute expression.

Goku curved his face," you're the source of this problem in the first place. Jacuzzi, what the hell!"

"Hey, what's your complain? We're all save right?"

"Don't get jealous…" Vegeta smirked, showing his arrogant face. "You also part of the cause, Kakarotto. You wanted me to drive faster, didn't you? By the way, where the hell are we?"

In front of them, a big castle was stood gracefully, completed with thick vine plants around. The sky was getting darker and rain started falling again. Wind blew maniacally, terrorizing the neighborhood.

"It's like one beginning of scary porn movie, not romance horror comedy," Goku said, his sweats fell from his forehead. He hated ghosts and supernatural things. "Vegeta, please tell me that you're car isn't out of gas…"

"To tell the truth, it's out of gas…" Vegeta told him. "I guess we should…Hold on, it reminds me opening scene of Michael Jackson's _Thriller_."

"Haa…. You know something? The people inside could be alien from transsexual planet, crazy scientists with double personality, or lustful monsters, or Dracula…" Goku started blubbering without any points. "No, I won't go there. That's a very creepy place."

"Fine…. I'll go with Vegeta," Bulma stated. "I don't believe those things. Hell, we're grown with so many logics, scientific explanations, and many more. Nowadays people recently found the new planets in Milky way…."

"But Bulma…." Vegeta felt perturbed. He was a bit afraid of dark castle. He wasn't fans of horror.

"Vegeta, we could take a bath there, with Jacuzzi perhaps…. I'm so tired…."

"Well Bulma…."

"Fine, I'll fuck with you many times you desire, how about that? Only for taking a bath…." Bulma offered him. "Only for taking a bath and we shall go after that!"

"Ohhh…. I hate when you started begging…." Vegeta complained to her. However the picture of his girl naked and licking his cock made him changes his mind. "Just for taking a bath, right?"

"I'll stay here. I won't go anywhere." Goku stated from the car, ignoring Vegeta and Bulma who walk toward the castle, holding each other. _You'll be sorry fellas…. Scarlett is a crazy person and she loved brutal things…_

However, as he heard a growl nearby the car, Goku screamed, "wait a minute!"

"What the heck?" Vegeta turned his head for a while. He was so damn tired. "What do you want now?"

"I'm going with you… I suddenly remember that the lonely character will die first in horror movie!"

"Yeah, whatever."

They walked toward the castle. As they moved in, the lightning thunder stroke many times. Bulma quickly held Vegeta's arm, feeling a slight chill behind her back. Goku pushed the gate, entering it. Bulma and Vegeta followed him behind.

Then, suddenly the main door was opened.

Vegeta barely gulped.

For everyone's surprise, there was someone waiting over there, in the middle of the hall. His face was so pale yet interesting. He greeted his guests with polite manner, making the group felt uneasy. They were still wearing pretty soldier costume, remember?

"Welcome to my castle, everyone… My name is Coola…"

"Everyone, don't you think it's the time to hitchhike?" Goku whispered in terror. _Coola?_

* * *

**What? When this fanfic will be finished? **

**Then ending will be the last three chapters from now… **

**I hope you enjoy this one! And don't forget to give me feedback!**


End file.
